House of Cards
by Fallen Warrior Angel
Summary: When Horatio's daughter joins the team to help catch the Ace of Spades serial killer, emotions sky rocket and bad memories surface, especially when Ryan gets a little too attached. Rated M for later chatpers.
1. An Old Enemy

**Summary: When Horatio's daughter joins the team to help catch the Ace of Spades serial killer, emotions sky rocket and bad memories surface, especially when Ryan gets a little too attached. Rated M for later chapters.**

**AN: I do not own the rights to **_**CSI: Miami**_**, but I do own the rights to my created characters. ****!!!R&R appreciated!!!******

The Miami skyline was a shadow behind the early morning's rising sun as the CSI MDPD Hummer pulled up in front of 158 Weston Drive, Star Island. Horatio got out of the car, his sunglasses reflecting the bright sun as he followed ME Alexx Woods into the house, the yellow _Crime Scene_ tape being put up just after their entry. The foyer was kept very clean, and Horatio could tell that the resident liked being organized judging by the straight lines and light colors. The sight in the living room, however, was not for the faint-hearted as Horatio removed his glasses and expertly placed them around his neck: the victim was hanging from the ceiling fan from a makeshift noose made out of an electrical cord from a nearby lamp, a playing card was safety-pinned to his chest.

Horatio looked from the body to Alexx, "Shall I get you a ladder?" Alexx's eyebrow's shot up into her hairline,

"Nuh-uh, the man comes down or I give you your information at the morgue,"

Horatio chuckled, "Fair enough, Alexx, fair enough." He watched as the ME left the house and Eric approached him, "Eric...what happened here?"

The young Latino looked at the man hanging from the fan, "Homicide. Vic's name is Paul Gallagher, 39 years-old, divorced, lives with his pet dog, Meeko."

"OK, how'd the killer get inside?"

"Broke through the sliding glass door, Natalia's taking some pictures and looking for any evidence,"

"Good, now where's the dog?"

"Animal Service's has him, they're outside."

"Alright I want you to go out there and see if there's anything on the dog or anything stuck in his teeth maybe he got a bite out of the killer."

Eric nodded and went outside as Horatio walked down the hall to a closed door. He jiggled the handle, only to discover it was locked, "Miss Boa Vista,"

"H?"

"Can I borrow your lock-pick set for a moment?"

"Sure...here," she handed him the small box and then went back to canvasing the kitchen. Horatio placed his flashlight in his mouth and began working on the lock, and soon after, with a soft _click_, the door opened to reveal something very interesting. "Mr. Wolfe, come here for a minute, please?" The young man walked over to his boss, "Yeah, H? What is it?"

"Take a look at this? Seems a bit out of place for a guy so organized don't ya think?"

Ryan's eyes grew wide at the sight before him: piles upon piles of papers filled the room, there was barely room to walk, and his OCD tendencies were itching at the mess.

"I was hoping, as a man with a case of OCD you'd know what this man was?"

"He's a hoarder,"

"Exactly. Thank you Mr. Wolfe,"

"No problem. Hey H, uh I found something in the yard, looks like it might be some sort of tar."

"OK, get it to Trace,"

"Will do."

The CSI team exited the house, leaving the yellow tape up since they still didn't have everything they needed. Horatio watched as the vic was rolled out on the Gurney, when something caught his eye: the playing card. "Hold up a sec," Horatio walked over to the body and removed the card. At that moment, the card in his hand brought a lot of bad memories to the surface, and a wave of anger and fear washed over him. In his hand was the card bearing the Ace of Spades.

"Alexx, get a load of this,"

Alexx walked over and looked at the card in Horatio's hand, "Oh my God, Horatio. You don't think that it's the same guy from,"

"On the contrary Alexx, that's exactly who I think it is."

"I thought he was in New York?"

"Apparently not...excuse me Alexx," Horatio pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

"You better be calling who I think you're calling,"

Horatio smiled, "Yes I am,"

"Give her my love."

Horatio waited as the phone rang, hoping that everything was alright.

"_Caine?_"

"Erin,"

"_Dad! I was just about to call you, is everything alright?_"

"Uh, actually no...it's not."

"_What's wrong?_"

"Erin, have you had any cases concerning the Ace of Spades killer recently?"

"_..._"

"Erin? Erin talk to me,"

"_I thought you said I didn't have to talk about him anymore, dad?_"

"I know I did but we just had a murder down here with the same characteristics as his past killings. Now tell me, have you had any cases?"

"_We've had three in the past month. We tracked him to an apartment on East 44th, but after that the trail went cold. Mac says he found some records that the guy hopped a plane somewhere. Now I'd say he's down there with you_."

"OK, listen to me, tell Mac that I want you down here so I can keep an eye on you,"

"_Dad, I'm fine, I can take care of myself_,"

"I'd really like your help on this one Er,"

"_...Fine, but you get to explain it to Mac once this is over_."

"He'll understand,"

"_He better. I'll catch the next flight and be down there ASAP_."

"OK, I love you,"

"_Love you, too, dad._" Click. Horatio shut his phone and walked over to one of the Hummers, "Calliegh, I want you and Ryan to go to the airport and pick up a CSI, she's coming down from New York to help us with the case."

The blonde smiled, "Would that CSI happen to have the name Erin Caine?"

Horatio smiled, "Yes, as a matter of she does,"

Calleigh smiled, "Good because I've been dying to see her."

Ryan came over to them, "What's up?"

"Mr. Wolfe, you and Calliegh are going to go to the airport to pick up my daughter, she's coming down to help us with the investigation."

Ryan froze, he hadn't seen Erin in three years. The last time he'd seen her was when he took a vacation back up to Boston to see his family and detoured in New York City to visit her. He also hadn't told anyone, well, anyone other than Alexx, that he'd been "dating" her for some time now. "Uh...O-OK,"

"Is there a problem, Mr. Wolfe?"

"No, no, there-there's no problem, H."

"...OK, I'll see you both later." He walked away, still puzzled by the fact that Ryan seemed hesitant to pick up Erin from the airport, but more important were the flashbacks playing through his head: the screams, that demonic laugh, and his daughter's frightened face...he hoped he'd never have to see that again, little did he know how wrong he was.

**AN: I know this chapter is a little short but I had to cram in everything I could get because my laptop's battery is dying and I don't know where my charger is. Again, R&R appreciated!!!**


	2. Right at Home

**AN: Here's the second chapter, I'll try to make this one longer since I had to cram the first one in during a time crunch of 30 minutes. Anyway, I do not own the rights to_ CSI: Miami_, I only own the rights to my created characters.**

_Welcome to Miami International Airport_, the Hummer was parked out front, Calliegh in the passenger's seat, Ryan in the driver's, as they waited for Horatio's daughter to appear from the crowd of people coming out of the airport.

"So Ryan, you excited to see Erin?"

Ryan looked at her, "Yeah, though she's probably changed a lot in the past three years."

Calleigh smiled, "You're right, she's probably dyed her hair neon blue and changed her name to Donna,"

Ryan's eyes grew wide, "Don't let H hear you make that joke,"

"He won't, besides, I know he's missed her a lot. Since she became a CSI in New York, she hasn't been able to visit as often as she used to,"

"Yeah I know, it's hard for him, he's constantly worried if he's gonna get a call from NYPD that she's been in an accident or something." That was actually Ryan's concern, he didn't know what he'd do if Erin got hurt.

"Look there she is!" Calleigh jumped out of the Hummer and ran to a young woman who was waiting for them. Ryan, however, took his time getting out of the vehicle, keeping his eyes fixed on the woman at all times. Erin Caine looked nothing like her father except for her baby blue eyes: she had blonde hair, almost as curly as Yelina's, that fell just below her shoulder blades, she didn't have Horatio's pale Irish skin, but evenly tanned since her mother was Italian, she was about 5'9 in height, and her smile captivated Ryan in an instant.

"...it's so good to see you again Erin!" Calliegh's southern drawl broke Ryan's daze.

"It's great to see you, too, Calleigh," her bright blue eyes met the the glittering hazel gaze of Ryan, "hello Ryan," her pearl-white smile made his face grow hot.

"How've ya been Erin?"

She shrugged, "Not too bad, cases have been popping up like crazy over the past year or so, I've been really busy. Sorry I didn't get a chance to come down sooner, off the clock of course."

Calliegh nodded, "Totally understand, so put your suitcase in the trunk and we'll head to the lab,"

Erin smiled, her eyes never leaving Ryan's, "Sounds good, can I drive?"

Ryan tossed her the keys, "All yours,"

"Thanks," Erin rolled her suitcase to the back of the Hummer and put it in the trunk, then walked to the driver's side and got behind the wheel. Ryan sat in the passenger's seat while Calliegh sat in the back. The three of them rode in silence save for the radio, Calleigh asking Erin a question now and then, but the tension between Erin and Ryan grew with each passing minute. They knew that their secret was huge, and the only person that knew besides them was Alexx. Erin would occasionally glance over at Ryan and smile, and he'd smile back, but any other contact between the two while they were at work was going to be strictly forbidden.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Horatio and Frank stood outside the Miami Police Department, waiting for Calleigh, Ryan, and Erin.

"So Horatio, you excited to see her?" Frank asked, sticking his hands in his pockets.

Horatio took off his glasses as the Hummer came into view, "Of course I am Frank, of course I am."

Erin pulled the Hummer up into the parking space and got out, handing the keys to Calliegh. Ryan walked to her side real quick before she could see her father, "Is this going to be awkward?"

Erin sighed, "Ryan, as long as we stay within the boundaries, we'll be fine," her hand touched his lightly as she walked past him to her father.

"Dad!"

Horatio smiled as he wrapped his arms around her, "How are ya sweetheart?"

Erin smiled back, blue eyes meeting blue eyes, "I've been good, you?"

"Never better,"

"Well am I just gonna get ignored?"

Erin laughed, "Of course not Frank,"

Frank smiled, "C'mere kiddo,"

Erin hugged him, "Been keepin' my dad out of trouble?" Horatio smiled shyly.

"Your dad doesn't need me to look after him,"

"That he doesn't. So what's goin' on?"

Horatio took her hand, "I know this case is a little touchy for you, it is for me, too, but just bear with me OK?"

Erin never liked to talk about the Ace of Spades serial killer, for he was the one who had made her life a living hell when she was 14. She quickly shook the thoughts out of her head and nodded to her father, "OK, let's do this," the two of them walked into the lab and went down to the morgue where Alexx was cleaning up the vic.

"Well if it isn't my little girl all grown up?"

Erin ran over quickly and gave her a hug, "Hey Alexx,"

"How are things in New York?"

Erin smiled, "Good, but the new ME we got is very slow."

Horatio chuckled, "Don't tell Mac,"

"Already did, but he thinks so, too. So what've you got Alexx?"

Erin put a pair of gloves as Alexx uncovered the body, "Paul Gallagher, COD was strangulation with this," she showed Erin the makeshift electrical chord noose, "broke two vertebrae in his neck."

Erin took a UV light and scanned the body, "No signs of trace or blood, what about under his nails?" Alexx handed her the wooden scraper,

"All yours from here baby,"

Erin took the stick and quickly ran underneath the fingernails, finding epethilials, "Human skin, I'll get them to DNA. Where's the playing card?"

Alexx sighed, "You sure you wanna do this Erin?"

"Alexx please,"

The ME didn't say another word as she handed Erin the playing card with the Ace of Spades on the front.

"This card's handmade, and the Spade is made out of...oh my God,"

Horatio looked at her, "What is it Erin?"

She looked at her father, "It's been made with blood."

Horatio nodded, "OK, you know the team's gonna ask you about the killer so why don't I call them all into the briefing room so you can get the story out in the open...if you want."

Erin hesitated, she hadn't talked about the Ace of Spades killer since her incident, but she knew she'd have to to help the case, so she nodded, "I'll do it."

"OK, see you in the briefing room in fifteen minutes,"

"Got it, I'm just gonna finish up here with Alexx."

Horatio gave his daughter a quick kiss on the cheek, "Glad to have you here sweetie," and with that he left the two women alone in the morgue.

Alexx quickly turned to her, "So I'm guessing he doesn't know about you and Ryan?"

Erin shook her head, "No he doesn't, and I'd rather keep that a secret until this case is over,"

"I hear ya baby girl, my lips are sealed,"

Erin smiled, "Thanks Alexx, I'm gonna run this up to DNA along with the card, maybe we'll get a hit on who's blood it is."

"Alright sugar, catch ya later,"

"See ya Alexx," Erin left the morgue and headed up to DNA.

"Hey Valera, can you run these through DNA and bring them to the briefing room when you're finished?"

The young DNA analyst smiled, "Sure, hey it's good to see you Erin,"

Erin smiled, placing the two pieces of DNA on the table, "Good to see you, too, sorry I'm just running in here and running out, we can talk later?"

"OK, see ya!"

"See ya!"

Erin quickly ran to the women's restroom, the thoughts of the Ace of Spades killer were making her sick, but she knew she had to toughen up. She splashed a bit of water on her face and dried off with a paper towel, straightened her NYPD badge and 9mm on her belt, then exited the restroom and headed to the briefing room, where she could see everyone was already there, including someone she'd hoped wouldn't be...Rick Stetler. Erin had always despised Stetler ever since he almost tried to attack her when she was interning at MDPD for her Academy degree in forensic science, and that was over 5 years ago. Erin sighed to herself, "Let's get this over with," she mustered up all of the courage she had and entered the room.


	3. Erin's Story

**AN: Here's my third chapter, sorry it took so long to update I've been very busy with my other stories. Anyway I do not own any of the rights to _CSI: Miami_ but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR is much appreciated!!!!!**

Erin entered the briefing room and stood before her father, his CSI team, and Rick Stetler, her face was calm but Horatio could tell that she was very uncomfortable with the situation.

"I am going to tell you all something that you need to hear. It'll give you insight on what you're dealing with...although you might not want to eat after hearing it."

Stetler sighed, "And what could you possibly tell us that would make us sick to our stomaches?"

Horatio glared at him, "Rick, let her speak," he was just as uncomfortable hearing this story as his daughter was telling it.

Erin sighed, trying to compose her thoughts before she told her story, "I was fourteen years old, living with my mother and in Upper East Side New York City, my father was up visiting on vacation, he was still on the bomb squad at that time. I had my martial arts class right after school, and I was at most fifteen minutes early so I decided to grab a bottle of water since I used to get dehydrated very easily. I went into a nearby drug store, got the water, and headed to pay, then I felt someone grab me from behind and cover my mouth with a cloth, and passed out, I had been subdued with clorophorme. No one saw me get taken away, and I woke up five hours later in a warehouse in Queens, bound, gagged, and drugged. I could only make out a masked face, but due to the drugs, his voice was distorted so I couldn't really identify him when I was questioned...five days later."

Everyone was already shocked at what she'd told her, but they didn't know the worst had yet to come. Ryan sat in his chair, his fists clenched, trying to calm the anger welling up inside him. Erin scanned her eyes around the room, meeting the faces of each of her friends, and when her eyes found Eyan's, she almost cried at how angry he seemed.

"I uh, I never understood why he kindapped me, but he repeatedly beat me, lacerated me, and took photos of me, which from what my father told me, he sent to him and my mother. One day, the crime lab found some trace on one of the photos, and it led them to the warehouse, and in a matter of hours it was surrounded with SWAT team, bomb squad, FBI, and God knows who else, but those last few hours were definitely the most horrific, because he called down to them and told them to send my father up," she took a file from the bag she'd brought with her and took out photographs that made everyone cringe. Horatio had to look away, he couldn't face those memories again, hearing it was far more than he wanted. Ryan picked one of them up, his face going pale: there was Erin, at age fourteen, her wrists and ankles duct taped to a chair, lacerations covered her arms, legs, and face, she had a black eye, blood was caked and dried all over, and she had a gag in her mouth. There were traces that she'd been strangled with some form of rope, and he could tell she'd been hysterical. Ryan had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from crying.

Erin could see everyone staring at the pictures in horror, Alexx had a hand over her mouth as she looked at one of the pictures of one of Erin's many wounds, Rick looked like he was going to be sick, she could hear her father's heavy breathing behind her, his fist clenched against the table. Calliegh held her head in her hands, and Eric's face seemed to drain of color.

"If anyone needs to get out of here, before they here the worst of it, you can. I understand this is all hard to hear," Erin had mainly directed the comment to her father, who seemed to understand, but he just placed his hand on her shoulder. Alexx sighed, placing the picture back down, "Go ahead baby, get it over and done with."

The young woman nodded, looking at Ryan once again before continuing, "When my dad, finally did come up, my uh, my kidnapper had drawn, an Ace of Spades on my forehead, with his blood. He held a gun to my head, made my father sit down in a chair across from us and made him...watch as he," tears started to appear in her eyes, "as he raped me, and tortured me. And uh, all he did was laugh." She sighed, wiping her eyes and trying the mask how hard this was for her, "He disappeared, after setting off four smoke bombs, leaving my father and myself in that room. We never saw him since. The blood he used on my forehead was too contaminated with my own sweat and the dirt from the warehouse to be detectable, so the crime lab hit a dead end there. I have been haunted by this ghost, for sixteen years, and it's hard for me to talk about it, but you all needed to know what kind of monster we're up against, how disgusting and cruel he truly is." She sighed, "So, that's my story, why I joined the Navy at eighteen, and why I became a CSI at the age of twenty. Because I wanted to protect people from these monsters, because I never wanted what happened to me, to happen to someone else."

Horatio took her arm, "Erin," she looked at him, and he wouldn't meet her gaze, she could tell that he was crying.

She nodded, "Thank you, the uh, the pictures and these files are to help you with your examintation, the NYPD crime lab has offered to help in any way they can." She followed her father out of the briefing room and into his office, shutting the door behind them.

"Dad," she began, but he merely ignored her, locking the door and shutting the blinds before facing her, tears running down his face.

"Erin, if he is here, in Miami, and we find him. If he comes after you I want you on the earliest flight back to New York City."

Erin shook her head, "No, dad! I'm here to help you whether you like it or not, I have too many people here that I care about to let you just command me to go home!"

"I can take care of myself, so can the rest of the team."

"I'm worried about you and Ryan most of all!" she covered her mouth and froze, realizing what she'd just told him.

Horatio looked at his daughter, "Why would you care about Ryan as much as me?"

Erin sighed, her eyes locking with her father's, "Because I've been dating him for almost five months now. Because I love him, dad. I love him."

**AN: I'm leaving this with a huge cliffhanger, because I think it just adds to the anticipation ^_^. Again RnR is fantastic!!!!**


	4. Surprise Visitor

**AN: Hey everyone hope you're enjoying it so far, sorry it took so long to update, been working on my other stories. Anyway, here's the fourth chapter, I own none of the rights to _CSI: Miami_ or _CSI: NY_, but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR much appreciated! Thanks!!!**

Horatio stared at his daughter in disbelief, "You...you love him?"

Erin nodded, "Yes dad. I love Ryan, why is that so hard for you to wrap your head around?"

He sighed, "Mac..."

"Knows. He and I have been over for almost half a year, dad. Decided that we were better at being friends than a couple. Besides, he's got a thing for Stella, everyone knows it except for them. Tragic really," she smirked at her own comment, but her father she could tell was still in the dark.

"Erin, how come you never told me?"

She walked over to him, taking his hands, "Because, dad, he's your employee, I think the news would come as some form of shock to find out someone who works for you is dating your daughter."

Horatio blinked a few times, trying to process everything his daughter had just told him. She was dating Ryan Wolfe, the Ryan Wolfe that worked for him _in_ Miami. She worked _in_ New York. How the hell did they pull this off?!

"How did you two..."

She smiled, "Ryan came up to Boston to visit his family when he had his two week vacation, took a quick detour to visit me in the City, five months ago, dad."

She watched as he sat down on the the couch in his office, rubbing his hands over his face. "Dad, I love you, and I know that today has been the day from hell for you, but can you please just take this all in stride and try not to let it effect anything going on with the case? Please?"

The red-headed CSI look up at his daughter with a sly smile, "And since when are you so calm about all of this?"

She laughed nervously, sitting down next to him, "Believe me that's the last thing I am, but I'm just glad that I'm gonna be able to finish this whole thing with you here."

Horatio smiled, wrapping his arm around her, "Love you, sweetheart,"

Erin rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arm around his waist, "Love you, too, dad."

* * *

Stetler had left the briefing room shortly after Horatio and Erin, leaving the rest of the team to stare in shock at the photographs before them.

Natalia sighed, "This has got to be so hard on the two of them, I mean did you see Horatio's face? He was devistated."

Alexx shook her head, "It's a sin, all of this torture happenin' to such a wonderful girl. Horatio came back to work with the worst look on his face,"

Ryan had been silent the entire time, all he could think about was solving this case and shooting the bastard that had done this to Erin. He stared down at the notes in front of him, reading and rereading every detail down to the very last period. He wanted to know this guy's MO, his signature, everything. He was going to be the one to bring this son of a bitch down, he'd make sure of it.

"...Wolfe? Wolfe? Wolfe!" Eric tried to break his friend's angry gaze, he'd been reading those note for the past twenty-five minutes.

Ryan looked at him, "Yeah?"

Eric sighed, "You OK, man? You look like you wanna shoot someone."

The young CSI's eyes averted to Alexx, who nodded her head towards the direction of Horatio's office. Ryan sighed, "I'll be right back," he got up and left the briefing room, leaving everyone except for Alexx with a puzzled expression on their faces.

Ryan strode down the hallway, he could see through the window Erin and Horatio sitting on the couch, her head on his shoulder and his arm around her. _Is she crying_? Ryan thought to himself, analyzing the situation before him more, he saw her shoulders weren't shaking. _No, they're just sitting there_. He decided not to interfere on the private family moment, but waited outside until he saw Erin pick up her phone. Horatio nodded to her and left his office, allowing his daughter some privacy.

"Mr. Wolfe, everything alright?" his boss inquired.

Ryan nodded, "Yeah, H, just wanted to make sure everything was OK with you guys."

The young man saw the smile on the red-head's face, "H?"

Horatio walked over, placing his hand on Ryan's shoulder, "She told me, Ryan. Take care of her."

Ryan was a little surprised, but merely smiled, "Of course I will H, I love her,"

His boss smiled, "All I ask. Give her a minute she's on the phone with Mac,"

Ryan nodded and watched as Horatio walked back towards the briefing room, then bringing his eyes back to the sight through the glass, the smile that was now on Erin's face was impossible to miss. She'd told him about her former relationship with her boss, how they'd had a godd start, but the fact that they were really good friends just seemed to make it awkward, but Ryan couldn't help but notice the slight brightness in her eyes whenever she talked about Mac or talked to him. She seemed happier when she talked about the New York Detective, and he wondered if she got that look in her eyes when she talked about her.

* * *

Erin had been sitting with her father for a few minutes, when her phone suddenly went off. Horatio let her go as he watched her answer it.

"Caine," she smiled, "hey, Mac. No, just got finished...talking about it."

Her father nodded and left the room, giving her a little privacy.

"_Are you alright, Erin_?"

she sighed, "Yeah, I'm OK. How are things up there with you?"

He chuckled, "_They're good. Not as cheerful as they are with you around_,"

Erin laughed, "Flatterer. Have you asked Stella out to dinner yet?"

"_What_?!"

She laughed harder, "I'm serious! C'mon Mac, everyone knows you two like one another. The only people that don't seem to know are you and Stella!"

Mac sighed, "_Yeah, well, I dunno. She's a good friend and all but I'm just not ready for another relationship just yet. Don't bounce back quite as quickly as you do_."

Erin sighed, sitting back down on the couch, "Well, glad to know that ya still think about me like that."

"_Erin...you and Ryan, is it...like we were_?"

She sat up a little straighter, did she just hear him right? "Uh...Mac, wh-what are you asking?"

"_I want you back, Erin, I can't stop thinking about you. It was stupid of me to think that it was because we were friends that we had to end it, we had a great time, didn't we_?"

Erin ran her hands through her hair, very shocked at what her former lover just said, "Mac, yeah we had a great time, but, I can't just leave Ryan like that."

"_The guy lives in Miami, Erin. What are you gonna do, just transfer down there to be with him_?"

She was really confused now, "OK, why the hell are you getting snarky all of a sudden? Mac, you're my best friend and I love you, but you gotta understand I'm with Ryan now, if this doesn't last like I think it will, then of course you can have me back."

"_Turn around_,"

Erin was a little surprised, "What?"

"_Turn around, Erin_."

She did as she was told and turned around, she saw Ryan standing in the hallway and smiled, but when her eyes focused in on who was standing a few feet down the hallway behind him, her eyes grew wide. "Mac!?" she shut her phone and ran out of her father's office, down the hall past Ryan and to her boss.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

He threw his arms around her, "I came to see you, see if you were OK."

She smiled, burying her face into the crook of the New York CSI's neck, "You were right, I missed you."

Mac smiled, "I miss you, too."

Erin looked up at him, "Ryan's right behind me, don't start that again."

Her boss smirked, "So I get to meet who ya dumped me for?"

She hit his shoulder, "Shut up!"

She could almost feel Ryan's confused gaze boring into the back of his neck, but she just turned around and smiled, walking down the hall towards him, Mac a few strides behind.

* * *

Ryan watched in disbelief as she ran right past him...into the arms of none other than Mac Taylor. He couldn't believe his eyes, what was _he_ doing here?! He felt jealousy pierce his heart, but when he saw Erin's loving gaze turn to him, he knew that there was nothing that the New York Detective could do that would stop her from being with him.

Erin walked down the hall towards him, wrapping her arms around Ryan's neck, "Don't you worry I'm yours," she pressed her lips to his cheek.

Ryan smiled, cupping her face in his hand, "As long as I don't have to shoot anyone," he pressed his lips firmly to hers.

Erin was a little surprised that Ryan would kiss her in his workplace, but she smiled and quickly relaxed, breaking away from him slowly, "Love you," she mouthed.

He smileld, "Love you, too," he flashed his eyes towards Mac, making Erin realize that her boss was still standing right behind her. Erin turned sharply, facing Mac's blank gaze.

"Uh, Mac, this is CSI Ryan Wolfe. Ryan, this is my boss, Detective,"

"Detective Mac Taylor, New York crime lab. So, you're the guy who replaced me, huh?"

Erin looked at him shocked, "Mac!"

Ryan chuckled, wrapping his arm around Erin's waist, "From what I understand, Detective, you ended all ties, so what do you have to be jealous of?"

Mac shook his head, "Nothing, just stating it generally. Erin's a team member and a good friend, nothing more...anymore."

Erin nodded, "Right, so I'm guessting that you have to see my dad, right Mac?"

He nodded, "Right, talk to you later, Erin. Ryan, nice to meet you."

The two of them watched the Detective walk away, Erin sighed, "I don't know what the hell has gotten into him. He's acting really weird."

Ryan chuckled, "You're telling me. 'So you're the guy who replaced me'? I thought you said he was considerate?"

Erin groaned in frustration, "He is! I don't know what's got him so fucking worked up!"

He pressed his finger to her lips, "Sssh, you're worked up because of this case. C'mon, let's get you a cup of coffee,"

She shook her head, "No coffee."

Ryan smirked, "How about a massage?"

Erin looked at him, "How are you gonna pull that off?"

He kissed her, "Follow me."

Erin laughed as he led her down the hall towards the locker room.

**AN: OK I know people are gonna be mad at me for putting Mac in here this way but please trust me he's not going to be such a jerk...I just had to write him like this to make the chapter a little more tension-filled. Please RnR it's most appreciated!**


	5. If You'll Let Me

**AN: Hey everyone! I know I'm updating at a difficult time for readers due to the holidays and the New Year, but I had to get this chapter down before it left my mind. Anyway, I do not own the rights to _CSI: Miami _or to Mac Taylor, but I do own my created characters. RnR much appreciated! Enjoy!!!!!**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL ELEMENTS!!!!!!**

Erin couldn't stop smiling as Ryan led her back into the locker room, opening the door to the men's showers and locking it behind him.

She sighed, "Won't someone notice the door's locked?"

Ryan shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist, "No one takes a shower this early in the day, usually in the late afternoon or just before shift swap," he kissed the left side of her neck, "we have," the right side, "all the time," her nose, "in the world," finally her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth gently. Erin whimpered into their kiss, sliding her fingers through his soft, brown hair.

He pulled her over to the bench sat her down, kneeling in front of her, he watched as she slid off her suit jacket and placed it neatly on the bench beside her. Ryan could feel his pants becoming more and more uncomfortable by the second as he then saw her long, slender fingers undo each of the buttons on her blouse, revealing an ivory lace bra, contrasting beautifully against her tanned features.

She smiled as she saw his glittering hazel eyes haze over with lust, "Turned on yet Mr. Wolfe?"

He merely took her face in his hands and kissed her in reply, his lips crashing against hers in fiery passion. Erin let him have complete control as he pushed her back to lay on the bench, his hands quickly placing her gun, ID, and badge on top of her jacket, then moving the her suit pants, almost ripping them off in attempt to disrobe her as quick as possible. Ryan moaned out of pure delight when he saw her matching ivory lace panties, already wet and waiting for him.

He sighed, "You have no idea what this does to me, Erin,"

She smirked, running her hands over his still-covered chest, "Oh I think I do, Ryan, off with it. All of it,"

Ryan complied to her demand and tossed his own suit jacket over her head, landing on the opposite bench, he then began to unbutton his shirt, Erin untucking the shirttails, a sly grin appearing on her face when she noticed he hadn't worn an undershirt, "Bad boy."

He grinned, "Only for you,"

Her baby blue Caine eyes looked up at him, now almost pure sapphire, "How'd you know I was coming?"

Ryan chuckled, bringing his lips to her ear, "I had a feeling, and you haven't _cum_ yet, sweetheart."

Erin's core burned at his words, her hips grinding against his, "Ryyan,"

He nodded, putting his affects with hers then sliding off his belt and pants, leaving him only in a pair of boxers, "Still want that massage?"

Erin shook her head, "Later,"

"Then what do you want?" he pressed his erection against her core, causing her to bite her lower lip in attempt to stifle her moan.

"You, I want you," she gasped as his lips sucking on one of her already pert nipples through the lace fabric of their confinements.

Ryan pulled her up against his chest so he could unclasp her bra, tossing the horrid article of clothing over his head, then bringing his lips down on the same nipple, his tongue swirling around it whilst he rolled the nub between his teeth.

"Ryyyyyaaaannnn," Erin tangled her fingers in his fair, his hands now pushing her soaked panties down to her ankles, letting her kick them off to join the other scattered articles on the floor. Ryan sat up so he straddled her waist, looking down at her with a loving smile,

"Beautiful,"

She smiled, "Don't look so bad yourself," she ran the palms of her hands up against his rock-hard abs, watching his eyes roll back into his head as she clawed her nails lightly against him.

He growled, "You're a naughty little lioness today aren't you?"

She grinned, clawing her hand at him, "_Rawr_,"

He smirked, pulling off his boxers and pressing his lips against her collarbone, "Do that again,"

"_Raawr_," he felt her growl vibrate through her neck and bit down lightly, causing her to jump against him.

"Ryan," she sighed as he positioned himself perfectly, hazel meeting cobalt as he slowly entered her. Erin wrapped her arms and legs around him as he began to thrust into her, slowly and lovingly, her fingernails raking up his muscled back, causing him to moan louder.

"Oh, Oh God," Ryan gasped for breath as he felt her inner walls pulling him deeper, bringing his lips to hers in order to stifle their boisterous love making.

Erin felt her entire body shake as they reached climax, gasping in each other's mouth for air as they came. She let him collapse on top of her breaking from their kiss to caress his face gently.

He smiled, "I love you, so much,"

She kissed the bridge of his nose, "I love you, too."

Erin watched as he sat up, pulling on his boxers and picking up his pants, reaching into the pocket. "Ryan what are you doing?"

He smiled, "Been waiting to find the right moment to give this to you, now seems a good time as any,"

Her eyes grew wide as he knelt down in front of her on one knee, a small velvet box in his hand, "Erin Caine, I love you, more than anyone or anything in my entire life, and I want to spend the rest of that life with you...if you'll let me." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful engagement ring, silver band, yellow diamond and small white diamonds surrounding it.

Erin smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "Ryan,"

He nodded, "If you think it's too sudden I understand," he was about to shut the box, but she stopped him.

"You didn't let me finish. I was going to say, that I would love to spend the rest of my life with you,"

Ryan smiled, "So that's a yes?"

She smirked, "It's a yes. Are you going to make me put this on myself?"

He chuckled and took the ring out of the box, sliding it onto her finger, "How's it fit?"

Erin kissed him, "Perfect, I love it. Not as much as I love you, though,"

They laughed and got dressed, completely aware that everyone was going to notice the new piece of jewelry that Erin was donning, but neither of them cared.

**AN: I know I'm ending this chapter oddly but I have very low battery and I have a lot to do for the New Year, so anyway, RnR please and have a great New Year!!!!!!!**


	6. The Key to Chaos

**AN: Sorry this update took so long, I got a new computer and it had to get all of my old data transferred into it so I was computer-less for a while. Anyway, I do not own the rights to _CSI: Miami _or Mac Taylor, but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR is much appreciated, enjoy!!!**

When Erin and Ryan returned to the briefing room, the only two people insde were Mac and Horatio.

Erin looked around, "Where is everyone?"

Horatio looked up at his daughter, "They all got calls, where have you two been?"

Mac looked at Erin, there was a different smile on her face, one that he'd never seen before. Then he noticed her left hand, how she was fiddling with something on her finger. His eyes grew wide once he noticed what it was, "Horatio,"

The New York Detective's voice drew the red head's attention to his daughter's hand, where he noticed something glittering, "Erin, what is that?"

The blonde sighed, "Dad, I, well, we have something to tell you."

Ryan looked at his boss, "Horatio, I asked Erin to marry me,"

Erin held up her left hand, allowing her father and boss to see the ring, "And I said yes."

She had been expecting anger, shock, or disbelief, but the reaction that she recieved from her father was completely from left field. It was...happiness.

Horatio stood and walked over to his daughter, embracing her tightly, "Congratulations sweetheart,"

She kissed his cheek, "Thank you dad."

Ryan sighed, "H,"

The Lieutenant smiled, clapping the CSI on the shoulder, "Son,"

Mac smiled, stepping around the table to give Erin a hug, "Congratulations,"

Erin kissed his cheek, "Mac, you know how I feel about you, that's never gonna change."

He smiled, "I can live with that, Mr. Wolfe,"

Ryan shook his hand "Detective Taylor."

Erin's cellphone went off, "Caine?"

"_Miss me Erin?_"

Erin froze. That voice, it was _that_ voice, "What do you want?"

"_Just to see your beautiful face again. I'm sure you've changed since you were fourteen. I'll bet your scream is still the same though_."

She looked at her father's questioning eyes, mouthing, 'It's him'.

Horatio took her arm, "Let me talk,"

"_Is that your father? Why don't you put him on the phone, sweetheart. Or how about Detective Taylor? Or maybe...your new fiance?_"

Erin's eyes grew wide, flashing to Ryan, "How do you know about that?!"

"_I'm watching you Erin Caine, I'm watching you right now. I can see the shock and horror on your face. It's such...a turn on,_"

She grimaced, "Oh yeah? Can you see me pulling out my gun so I can shoot you, ya son of a bitch?"

"_Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't if I were you. You don't want your fiance there to get a sniper round in his skull now do ya?_"

Erin hung up, pressing redial and getting back a payphone number.

Horatio looked at his daughter worriedly, "What is it? What did he say?"

She sighed, "He's watching me everywhere, he knows about Ryan...he knows I'm engaged."

Mac was shocked, "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but he said that if I took my gun out he was gonne shoot Ryan in the head with a sniper, so that means he must be somewhere close by where he can get a clear shot, but he's not close enough for us to see him, though."

Ryan sighed, "Well that's helpful, did you retrace the number?"

"Came back a payphone, and there are none nearby so that means he's somewhere else."

Horatio sighed, "He's bluffing. He doesn't have a sniper, he's nowhere near the station. He must have a camera somewhere in here, that's the only way he would have known that you were engaged."

Ryan nodded, "We'll find him, H,"

Mac and Ryan left the briefing room, leaving Erin and Horatio alone, "Dad I wanna stay on this case,"

Horatio nodded, "You're on the case, but I don't want you stepping a single foot outside of this lab, do you understand me?"

She was shocked, "Dad the only link you have on this case is me and you're gonna keep me under lab lockdown?"

"It's to keep you safe, Erin,"

"Your safety, Mac's safety, and Ryan's safety are the only things that matter to me at the moment, dad, face that fact right now."

"I have and I think that you're being too reckless with the situation,"

"Reckless?! Oh, OK, then why don't I just stay here and when you're confused about something you can drive all the way back to the lab to ask me!"

Horatio slid his sunglasses on with a victorious Caine smirk, "That's why I have you on speed dial. Stay. Here."

Erin watched with disbelief as he left, Mac and Ryan close behind. Her father was making her stay in the lab? Well the one thing he hadn't taken into consideration was the fact that the killer could come into the station...or he was already there. She remembered there were payphones around near booking, her eyes flashing towards the area but she was too late, a gloved hand covered her mouth and placed a gun to the back of her neck, "Scream Erin, and I'll blow your head off right now for everyone to see, and for your fiance to find."

She shuddered in fear as he uncovered her mouth and strapped a pipe bomb to her arm, "That'll keep you from runnin' away, now walk towards the door and sign out a Hummer."

Erin begrudgingly did as he said, walking up to the main desk and signing out one of the Department Hummers. After taking the keys from her and shoving her in the back seat, the Ace of Spades killer began driving away.

"What do you want with me?" she questioned, her voice breaking.

She saw the disgusting smile through the rearview mirror, "Aw, now Erin sweetheart, it's almost as if you're not happy to see me?"

Erin glared at him hard and furious, "DON'T call me sweetheart, and no I'm not. What do you want with me?"

"I wanna make sure that your fiance comes runnin' to save you...while Detective Taylor tries to shoot him in the head."

"And how are you gonna pull that off?"

His unfeeling black eyes stared right at her in the mirror, causing goosebumps to rise all over her skin, "Jealousy, Erin. Jealousy is the key to chaos,"

The CSI noticed the change of scenery, he was driving into the Everglades off the beaten path, and when he finally stopped, he got out of the car, something concealed in his hand that she couldn't see...until she felt it when he hit her over the head with it, knocking her unconscious.

* * *

"Now you're sure you didn't see her leave?" Horatio questioned the front desk officer, who was explaining to him that she hadn't seen Erin leave.

Ryan searched the entire lab top to bottom and couldn't find Erin anywhere. No one on the team had seen her since they'd left and no one knew if she was in the building or not.

"She probably went to get somethin' to eat, baby, don't worry," Alexx had told him when he checked the morgue, but Erin would have left him a text or something to that effect if she were leaving and wanted people to know where she was. This was making him feel uneasy, and he could tell it was doing the same thing to Mac.

THe New York Detective approached him, "So what's your assessment as to where she is?"

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh, "I dunno but I'm not so sure she left on her own,"

Mac was confused, "What d'ya mean?"

"You see over by booking, we keep those payphones in pristine condition, there's a phone hanging to the floor. I think the killer was in here all along and kidnapped her."

Horatio walked over, "I'm thinking that as well, front desk just confirmed she signed out a Hummer about a half an hour ago with a man standing behind her. Officer said she looke nervous and almost afraid."

Ryan's eyes grew wide at the realization, "He's got her,"

Horatio nodded, "Yes and now, he wants us, to find her."

**TO BE CONTINUED....**


	7. Not In His Favor

**AN: So here's my next chapter, I'm just going to warn everyone now that it may get a little graphic in more ways than one. I do not own the rights to _CSI: Miami _or Mac Taylor, but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR much appreciated! Enjoy!!!**

Erin's vision was fuzzy as she came to, the last thing she remembered was being driven out to the Everglades by _him_. Wherever she was smelled terribly of a grotesque mixture of decaying flesh and burnt rubber, flies were everywhere she looked, the faint light from the windows was masked by layers and layers of dust. She felt the cold, wet, stickiness of her own blood dripping down the side of her head, her wrists bound behind her back and ankles chained to a nearby table. There was a low, growling noise emitting from something in the shadows, but she couldn't see anything distinctive to identify what it was. Then there was the sound of a shotgun behind loaded, the loud _snap_ of the barrel connecting to the handle was as unique as someone's DNA.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine."

Erin groaned out of pain as a large, combat boot-covered foot pressed down onto her abdomen, the gun pressed right against her skull.

"Aw, now sweetheart you don't look so good," Ace, as the lab had called him in New York, said with a sly grin, dirty fingers caressing her cheekbone, "want me to kiss it and make it better?"

She mustered up what little strength she had at the moment and spit in his eye, "Go to hell." Her voice was raspy and weak, the loss of blood making her dizzy.

He wiped her sit from his eye and licked his fingers clean of it, causing Erin to cringe in disgust, "Mmm...tastes like you. Now I remember how you tasted at fourteen, Erin," he brought his mouth to her ear, "and you taste _so_ much sweeter than ya did before."

Erin couldn't hide the small whimper of fear and sadness that escaped her dry, cracked lips as he kissed her cheek, the rotten smell of death surrounding him.

"This...is one hell of a ring honey," he held up the engagement ring Ryan had given her, allowing her to see it in the dark lighting.

She glared weakly, "Give it back."

He grinned, "This could fetch me a shiny penny at a pawn shop babe...I don't think so."

Erin tried to kick him in the shin, but he slipped the ring back into his pocket and grabbed her by the chin.

"Now you should know darling, that you never make a man with an alligator angry. Especially when that alligator's hungry."

Her eyes grew wide as he turned on an overhead lightbulb, it was still very dim but she could see the green snout sticking out of the shadows, the low growls meant that it was asleep.

"I'd be quiet if I were you, otherwise he'll wake up and you'll be lunch...so when I do this, don't make too much noise sweetheart."

Erin shut her eyes in horror as she heard the soft unzip of Ace's pant fly, praying that whatever happened next wouldn't be the death of her.

* * *

Ryan was in the driver's seat of the Hummer, Mac in the passenger's, both on edge, the thought that Erin might not be alive running through their heads.

Mac sighed, "Ryan...we'll find her."

Ryan looked at him, "I just hope we find her alive."

"Are you sure you're alright handling this case head-on? Horatio and I can handle the field."

"Sure ya can, lookin' for your ex-girlfriend who's engaged to a guy on her father's team, that's gotta make you feel important."

Mac was shocked, but also insulted, "Ryan, what Erin and I had is over, she's a good friend."

Ryan noticed a Department Hummer pulled over on the side of the road, skid marks showing that it had been moving pretty quickly down the highway, "That's the Hummer." He pulled up behind it and jumped out of the truck, running to the other one to see if Erin was inside. Mac ran around to the other side of the truck, finding finding both the front and back seats empty.

Ryan popped the trunk and found nothing in there either. He rubbed his hands over his face in frustration, "She's not here."

Horatio's Hummer pulled up not a moment later, "Gentlemen, what have we got?"

Mac turned to his friend, "Ryan says this is the Hummer but there's no one in it nor is there anything around that could link Erin to ever being in the vehicle."

Ryan knelt down to look under the truck, and what he saw shocked him, "H!"

The two superiors knelt down to look under the truck, their eyes and Ryan's all looking at the same thing...a pipe bomb next to a crowbar that had blood on it.

"Ryan, can you fit under there?" Horatio questioned the young man, who was still staring at the crowbar.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah I can," Ryan couldn't find the words to say, either Erin had been able to hit her kidnapper, or it was the other way around and Erin was out there bleeding to death.

Horatio nodded, "OK, what I need you to do is slowly crawl under the Hummer, do not touch anything."

Ryan did as his boss told him to do and got underneath the Hummer without any struggle, stopping when he was about a few inches from the evidence he needed and the bomb that could destroy it all.

"Now very slowly, pull the crowbar away from the pipe bomb, not towards you but to the left."

Ryan did this very slowly, one small movement could set the bomb off, he was careful not to touch it with anything. When he was sure he had it far enough away, he looked to Horatio to see what to do next.

Horatio looked at him under the truck, "OK Ryan, crawl out slowly and bring the crowbar with you." He watched the young CSI slowly back out from under the Hummer, his eyes wide with worry from behind his sunglasses, "That's it Ryan, easy."

Ryan finally stood, the crowbar in one of his gloved hands, "I got it."

Horatio nodded, "Good, get it to DNA we have to find out which of their blood is on the end of that crowbar."

Mac turned to the young man, "I'll go with you."

Ryan didn't argue with the Detective, but merely tosse him the Hummer's keys and walked around to the trunk to bag the crowbar, they had to find Erin soon otherwise she could die.

* * *

Erin sobbed silently as Ace finished his satisfaction, zipping his pants closed with a satisfied grin, "You were always the best at that ya know? Even at fourteen you could give a guy a hard on just by smiling. Is that what you did to your fiance? Huh?"

She wouldn't answer him, it would come out as a scream and the last thing she needed was the alligator waking up. Her head wound was getting worse, she had a migrane like no other, and she was a helpless sex slave to the man who had ruined her life once before. There was nothing she could do to prevent him from doing anything else, the alligator made sure of that. What Ace hadn't noticed, however, was that his cellphone fell out of his jacekt pocket while he was...satisfying himself.

"Wait here darling while I go and take care of something," he chuckled snarkily, disappearing around a large supply shelf.

As soon as she was sure he was gone, Erin squirmed around so that she was able to reach the phone, pressing 9,1,1, and speaker phone.

"_911 what's your emergency?_"

Erin wheezed, "This is CSI Erin Caine, I need paramedics and the Miami Dade Crime Lab at this location."

"_Where are you right now, CSI Caine?_"

"I-I don't...know. Trace...the call...please...hurry," Erin was losing consciousness again, but there was another problem; Ace was back.

"Who are you on the phone with?!" he strode over, grabbing the phone from her and hanging up, swinging a hard backhand across her face.

Erin landed right on her chest, knocking the wind out of her and blood dripping out of her mouth. She watched as he checked recent calls, seeing that she dialed 911 infuriated him even more.

"You crazy BITCH!" he wrapped his hands around her throat and squeezed tight, leaving Erin helpless to fight back.

She coughed and rasped as her air supply was cut even shorter, a loud snarl breaking Ace's grip. The alligator was awake and angrier than ever as it began to slither towards the fighting duo.

Ace let go of her and bolted for the exited, Erin heard the soft _clink_ of a piece of metal hitting the floor, the bright glint of diamonds told her it was her engagement ring.

As she tried to crawl toward it, the alligator advanced on her, and in one swift movement, its jaws clamped down on her leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Ryan was waiting for the DNA results from the crowbar, both the blood and the epithelials. He was hoping to get a hit on Erin's DNA from the skin cells, but unfortunately, luck was not in his favor that day.

"Valera, what've you got?"

She sighed, "The epithelials don't match Erin...but the blood does."

Ryan looked at the file, tears stinging his eyes, "And the skin cells?"

She smiled, "Good news at last, I got a hit in the National Database, DNA belongs to Alexander Boticelli."

He looked at the mug shot of the Italian serial killer from New York City, "I'll get this photo to Horatio, he's the only one who's seen the guy. Thanks," he took the file down towards Horatio's office, running into Frank on the way.

"Ryan!" the Texan's accent stopped the CSI in his tracks.

"What is it Frank?"

"911 just called, said that Erin made a distress call lookin' for paramedics and you guys. Told 911 to trace her call, she's in an abandoned warehouse up in the Glades."

Ryan was shocked, "Are you serious?!"

Frank nodded as Horatio approached the two, "What've you got?"

Ryan turned to Horatio, "We know where she is."

Mac came up behind them, "Did I just hear that right?"

Calliegh, Eric, Natalia, and Alexx all came over, "Us too?"

Frank nodded, "She's in the Glades, old, abandoned warehouse."

Horatio put on his sunglasses, "And there's only one. Alexx you go with the paramedics, the rest of us are heading down there immediately."

The entire group ran out to Hummers, Ryan with Horatio, Eric with Calliegh, Mac with Natalia, and Frank in his own car.

As they sped down to the Glades, paramedics and Alexx not far behind them, Ryan kept looking at Horatio, a gaze in his boss's eyes he'd never seen before. When Ryan had quickly shown Horatio the picture of Boticelli, the Lieutenant didn't have to think twice about his answer, "That's him," he'd said, and that made Ryan move even faster.

Sirens wailed and horns blaired as they sped through traffic, making up to the location on their GPSs in record time. Everyone jumped out of the trucks and drew their guns, and that was when Ryan heard the most heart-wrenching sound in his entire life: the loudest, blood-curdling scream he'd ever heard emmitted from a woman ever.

"_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. I Promise

**_Previously..._**

_"911 what's your emergency?"_

_Erin wheezed, "This is CSI Erin Caine, I need paramedics and the Miami Dade Crime Lab at this location."_

_"Where are you right now, CSI Caine?"_

_"I-I don't...know. Trace...the call...please...hurry."_

_Sirens wailed and horns blared as they sped through traffic, making up to the location on their GPSs in record time. Everyone jumped out of the trucks and drew their guns, and that was when Ryan heard the most heart-wrenching sound in his entire life: the loudest, blood-curdling scream he'd ever heard emitted from a woman ever._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

* * *

Ryan ran through the waist-high grass of the Everglades, gun drawn and ready to shoot, "Erin?! ERIN!?!"

Horatio, the rest of the team, and Mac all followed, each screaming Erin's name in hopes of a response.

"I found a door!" Mac called from one side of the warehouse, and outside the door was an abandoned shotgun.

Ryan ran over, "She might be in there."

Horatio looked around, "Those are drag marks from someone's shoes," he pointed to the marks in the dirt that led inside the warehouse.

A loud hissing snarl from inside told the team there was an alligator inside. Ryan pulled his gun, "Erin's in there, I know it."

Mac nodded, "Let's go."

The entire group went in different areas, Ryan and Horatio following the hiss of the alligator, and what they saw made Ryan's body go numb: there she was, covered in blood and dirt, her head wound caused a pool of blood around her skull like a red halo, her leg was in worse shape; the alligator had bit down hard, leaving a pretty ugly wound, her pants were pulled down around her hips, from what he could see she'd been sexually assaulted, which made Ryan's blood boil even more.

Horatio ran to her side, "Erin? Erin answer me, honey," he checked her pulse, "She's alive! ALEXX! Erin, Erin, c'mon honey answer me."

Ryan knelt down on the other side of her, something on the floor caught his eye: a glint of silver, a sparkle of white and yellow diamonds. He walked over slowly and picked it up; it was covered in blood, but it was her engagement ring. Alexx sped into the room with paramedics and a Gurney.

"Vitals are low, pulse is thready," Alexx checked Erin's eyes, "She's unresponsive, she's gone into shock!"

Ryan watched as everything seemed to go in slow motion, moving her onto the Gurney, speeding her outside and into the ambulance, riding with her to the hospital, and watching as they rolled her through the ER doors.

Everyone sat in the waiting room, Ryan had just come back from washing off Erin's ring, which he knew he shouldn't have done, it was tampering with evidence, but he knew that all the blood at the crime scene was Erin's, and no one else knew he'd found it.

Horatio walked over to where the young man sat, staring at the ring in his hand, "Ryan?"

Hazel eyes looked up at him, they weren't happy like they usually were. No, they were glazed over with sorrow and guilt, "I should've stayed with her."

The redheaded Lieutenant sat down next to him, "There was nothing you could've done. Boticelli would've killed you or put you in the hospital and then you wouldn't have been able to help her."

Ryan shook his head, tears rolling down his face, "What if she doesn't make it, H? I can't live without her."

Horatio nodded, "Neither can I, son. Neither can I."

Five and a half hours had passed before Alexx came into the waiting room in her scrubs, "Ryan?"

The young man looked up at her, red-eyed with tear-stained cheeks, "Alexx...how is she?" Horatio asked for him, knowing that Ryan was still in shock over what had happened.

Alexx sighed, "She's lost a lot of blood, Horatio, blunt-force trauma to the head cracked her skull, the gator tore up a good part of her leg but the surgeon was able to fix that."

Horatio nodded, "Is she OK?"

The African-American woman looked at Horatio, tears in her eyes, "She can't breathe on her own right now...she's on a ventilator. They're giving her blood transfusions as we speak. Baby girl's a fighter, Horatio, she's got more of a will to live than anyone I've ever seen come in here."

Baby blue eyes looked down at the CSI sitting in the chair, who was looking at Alexx in disbelief, "I'm sure she does, Alexx."

Ryan finally spoke after five and a half hours of silence, "Can I see her?"

Everyone looked at him, Mac was the next person to speak, "When can we all see her?"

Alexx looked at the two men, she knew about Erin's previous relationship with Mac, how she'd ended it because they both agreed they were better friends than they were lovers. She knew Mac would be as concerned as Ryan, but she saw in her baby boy's eyes that he was dying inside, and was gonna explode if he didn't see her soon. "One person at a time, she's in critical condition."

Mac nodded to Ryan, "Go ahead, buddy."

Ryan stood, giving an acknowledging to Horatio, who nodded, "Go on, son."

The young CSI followed Alexx into the ward, through the white, winding hallways until they reached a large room, the plaque on the side of the door read 'Critical Conditions'. Ryan noticed Erin was the only one in the room, IVs of fluids, blood, and medication were hooked up to her everywhere, a ventilator was shoved down her throat, pumping air into her lungs, the sight made him sick to his stomach.

Alexx saw Ryan's reaction and placed her hand on his shoulder, "I'll give you a moment, baby."

He nodded, "Thanks, Alexx."

After she left the room, Ryan walked over to the chair beside her bed and sat down, taking her hand in his, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I wanted to tell you how relieved I am that we found you." He looked her over, from the small cuts on her face to the bruises on her arms, legs, and neck, she looked as though she'd been in a war, but her face was so calm, she looked at peace.

He smiled, looking at the ring in his other hand, "I uh, I found it on the warehouse floor, Boticelli must've taken it before tryin' to get out of there," he slid it onto her finger and held her hand again, "ya know, there's a uh, a funny story that goes with this ring. I spent weeks looking for the perfect one to give you, I looked all around Miami, internet jewelry sites, everywhere. I had actually resorted into getting a fake replica made so when you said yes you could pick it out yourself; but I didn't wanna do that.

"So one day, after work, I was walking down the Miami strip and I passed a really upscale jewlers. I looked in the window and I saw your engagement ring, but it said it was already purchased. The ring is one of a kind, handmade Italian craftsmanship, the salesperson had told me, but it's already been purchased. I asked him for how much, and he gave me this outrageous amount. So I asked him what for, and he told me, it was going to be a birthday gift for a sixteen year-old. And I told him, that I'd been looking everywhere for the perfect engagement ring for the woman I loved with every fiber of my being, and I knew that this ring was it. Now it made a lot more sense to give an engagement ring as an engagement ring, rather than give it as a birthday present to a sixteen year-old who would probably wear it once and never look at it again. So the guy told me to name my price, and I put down all of the cash that I'd been carrying around to buy your engagement ring with, which was a little over eight grand. I know it's a crazy amount of money and you'll probably kill me if you ever see the reciept, but it was worth it, because the guy sized it, boxed it, and gave it to me without a second thought. He'd tell the person who'd had it before that their downpayment on the ring expired and he couldn't hold the ring any longer for them."

The ventilator was the only noise in the room after that, and Ryan sighed, "Please get better, Erin." He pressed his lips to her forehead and sighed, "I love you, babe...I love you."

* * *

Erin had heard Ryan's entire story, but she couldn't do anything about it. She couldn't believe he'd done all of that _and_ paid eight thousand dollars for her engagement ring! But when he'd kissed her and said he loved her, she knew she had to push herself to wake up...she just had to.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Horatio, Mac, and Ryan were the only ones still at the hospital at eleven o'clock that evening, the three of them stayed in Erin's hospital room, Ryan by her side, Horatio standing by the window, and Mac by the door. Alexx had said that Erin no longer needed the ventilator, but she still wouldn't wake up.

Horatio looked at the young man who was planning to become his son-in-law, "We'll get him, Ryan. He's out there somewhere."

Mac nodded, "I've alerted Stella and the rest of my team to look out for Boticelli at any airports, hangouts where he's been identified, or his apartment. If he's in New York we'll find him."

Ryan sighed, "I just hope we get him in time."

Horatio walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will. We will."

Just then, Erin's heart monitor beeped, causing the three men to turn their attention to the young woman in bed. Ryan's heart lept when he saw her long eyelashes move slightly, her eyes adjusting to the light.

"Erin?" her baby blue eyes met his and he smiled, "You're awake."

She smiled tiredly, "Hi," her voice was still weak, Ryan noted the small undertone of pain.

Horatio smiled lovingly, "How are you feeling?"

Erin sighed, "Like Hell."

Mac chuckled lightly, "See your sense of humor's still intact."

She looked at him and smiled kindly, "Mac."

The New York Detective sat down on the opposite side of the bed, "You had us all really worried, Erin. Your fiance stayed in here the entire time."

Erin turned her head slowly to look and Ryan and smiled, squeezing his hand, "I know. I heard what you said about my engagement ring, and you were right."

Ryan smirked, "About what?"

"If you'd told me any other time that this ring cost you eight grand I would've shot you."

The four of them laughed, Erin winced in pain, "You need to rest, Erin," Horatio instructed.

She sighed, "Dad,"

"Don't argue with me."

"Yes, sir."

Mac smiled, "Well, I'm headed to the airport, they need me up there if we're gonna find this guy. I'm glad you're OK, Erin."

She looked at him, "I'll call you?"

He nodded, kissing her hand lightly, "I'll talk to ya soon."

Horatio smiled, "I uh, I'm gonna head home as well, Ryan, I'm sure you can take care of our girl, right?"

Ryan smiled, "Absolutely."

Horatio walked around and kissed Erin's cheek, "I love you."

She smiled, "I love you, too, dad."

The two watched as he left the hospital room, leaving them alone.

Ryan turned to look at her, "You look exhausted, why don't you get some sleep?"

Erin nodded, "I will, but I want you to do something first."

He smiled, "Anything."

She looked at him, her eyes misting, which confused Ryan, "Kiss me."

He sighed, cupping her face lightly in his hands and bringing his lips to hers, kissing her slowly, softly, lovingly. Ryan could feel her tears against his cheeks, her tongue tracing lightly against his bottom lip in permission for entry, which he gladly gave. Their tongues danced a slow, passionate dance, the kiss was restrained, partially from pain, and partially from concern. Ryan didn't want to hurt her, and Erin didn't want to strain herself.

When they finally broke apart, Ryan wiped the tears from her eyes, "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

She sighed, "I love you, so much."

He smiled, "I love you, too, sweetheart. What's got you so emotional?"

She caressed his face with the back of her hand, "The fact that I could've lost you."

Ryan kissed the palm of her hand, "That's never gonna happen. I'll _never_ let that happen. You mean too much to me, Erin."

Erin relaxed against the hospital bed, Ryan still holding her hand, "Stay with me."

He nodded, "I'm not going anywhere...I promise."

**To be continued...**


	9. Chance at Happiness

Horatio sat at his desk, his eyes looking from the file he'd received from Mac, to the file he'd had from Erin's case sixteen years ago, to a picture on his desk, to his crime lab's file on Paul Gallagher's death. The picture, was of him and Erin, who at the time was age seven, in Central Park during a music festival. He remembered that day specifically, because that was the day that Erin had decided she wanted to become an investigator like him. He had come up to the City to visit Erin, and had decided to take her to the park for the festival, but there had been a man who Horatio had convicted during a case while he still lived in New York, who was in the Park attempting to kidnap a little boy no older than 5 years old.

Erin had seen the whole thing: the recognition, the chase, the take-down, her little blue eyes had processed the entire thing from start to finish, and when he went back over to her to make sure she was alright, she'd said to him, "When I get older, dad, I wanna be an investigator like you."

He had told her, that by the time she was old enough, she would change her mind on what she wanted her career to be several times over, but his daughter was persistent, and seven years later, the incident that occurred finalized her decision. She wanted to become the ultimate crime-solving weapon: joined the Navy at eighteen, became the youngest officer ever to receive the promotion to Vice Admiral, became a top Marksman and later Lead Sharpshooter for her squadron's Security and Law Enforcement division. She had been stationed in London, where she went to college at the university of London, earning herself a bachelor's in chemistry and a master's in genetics, before resigning from the Navy two years later, moving back to New York City to be hired by Detective Mac Taylor and put under his wing for several years, only, as he learned three years ago, to become something more to the New York Detective. Yet here she was, age thirty, engaged to his own CSI Ryan Wolfe, age thirty-two.

Horatio chuckled, remembering that when Ryan had come to him for the job, his sister-in-law had handed him Ryan's file, telling him the young patrol officer had a bachelor's in chemistry and was going out for a master's in genetics. That was one other reason why Horatio had hired the young man, because he reminded him, intelligently speaking, of his daughter, always reaching for the most challenging aspect of life. But, there was a lot of Ryan Wolfe that Horatio had yet to learn: his family, his childhood, some things that his daughter would have to find out before he did, and that didn't bother him. Horatio knew all he needed to know about Ryan, he made Erin happy and that was all that mattered to the Lieutenant. All of that happiness that Horatio had been searching for was to mask the painful blow he'd received when Alexx had given him her medical examination files. Boticelli had done more harm, raping her a second time, than he had the first. She had more people that cared for her safety now, and the one person who had yet to find out about Erin's raping, was Ryan. The red head didn't know whether to have the doctor tell him, or to tell his future son-in-law himself.

He finally made up his mind, taking Erin's medical file with him out to the car, driving down Flaghler towards the hospital.

* * *

Erin had been awake for only an hour, watching him sleep. He'd moved from the chair to kneel on the floor at her bedside, resting his head on the edge of the mattress. She held his hand lightly, the other combed lightly through his hair. Before she'd fallen asleep she'd asked him to stay with her, but about an hour afterward she'd told him to go home and try to get some sleep, he'd be exhausted for work in the morning. He'd insisted on staying; she fell asleep several minutes later. Ryan was protective of her, now he was going to be _over-_protective, but he had every right to be. Erin remembered the first time she'd met Ryan several years ago, when he first joined her father's lab. They became good friends right away, when Erin went back to New York they'd talk for hours on the phone, something she knew used to drive Mac insane, but she really didn't talk to anyone else besides the people she worked with and her father.

Ryan and Mac were the only two people Erin ever really told about her mother's problem and how it had affected her. Ryan had told her everything about his family and his past, some of what he told her shocked her. Ryan had told her, the night they went on their first date, that he was afraid of heights and thunderstorms; this Erin found quite adorable that he would share something like that with her. Then Erin noticed something when Ryan stayed over Erin's apartment a few times on his vacations up towards his family's house in Boston: he would wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, shaking, and breathing heavily. Three and a half months into their relationship he told her that he had nightmares about his past. Ryan told her that when he was young, his father, Daniel, was very strict when it came to their religion, Judaism, but he was also a general in the Marine Corps. His mother, Sheila, was your typical Italian housewife, his sister, Amy, was a gymnast, specializing in floor routines. Ryan was the black sheep of the family, staying in his room for hours on end reading crime novels and watching cop shows, while his father wanted him reading military manuals and watching Armed Forces movies.

His father was also very short tempered and quite abusive, if Ryan did something his father disapproved of or didn't do something he was told, his father would either make him kneel on a pile of uncooked rice grains, lock him in the closet for six hours with no food or water, or beat him with a belt. His mother did nothing, and his sister tried to no avail; his Uncle Ron was the only one who was able to get Ryan's father to stop. When Ryan turned eighteen, his father wanted him in the military, to make his family proud, but no; instead he went to the University of Boston and got his bachelor's in chemistry, moved down to Miami with his Uncle Ron and joined patrol until he earned his master's in genetics, then became a CSI for her father, Horatio Caine. Ryan's father died of a stroke about two years after he left for Miami, he talked to his mother and sister regularly, his grandmother or "bubbie" as he and his sister called her, phoned on occasion, and his Uncle Ron visited regularly. Erin had already met Sheila and Amy, she met his Uncle Ron earlier that afternoon when he came to the hospital at Ryan's request, and she'd spoken to his grandmother on the phone, who'd said she sounded like "a perfect match for her wonderful grandson." Ryan had left his mother and sister a message saying that he had some news for them, other than that everyone on his side of the family was happy that he was finally getting married.

She noticed his eyelids twitch, something she knew meant he was having another nightmare. She smoothed his hair back and pressed a kiss to his forehead, over the course of five months, well, five years actually if you count the time that they knew each other, Erin had come to love all of Ryan's little quirks and defects, things that made him human. He never tried to impress anyone, whenever he did he'd said it was always to try and make her smile, he was never shy when it came to expressing his feelings, one way or another, yet when it came to his OCD tendencies, she always thought it was funny to watch him straighten and re-straighten certain things, thankfully he did nothing crazy like separate his food or anything to that extent, but if he did, she wouldn't care. She loved him for who he was. She closed her eyes, seeing that Ryan wasn't going to wake up any time soon, and fell back asleep, his silk-like hair still soft between her slowly-relaxing fingers.

* * *

"Ryan why don't you go home and try to get some sleep? You'll be exhausted for work tomorrow."

"No, I'll be fine, I wanna stay here with you. You rest," he watched her heavy-lidded eyes slowly close, her breathing calm and steady. Ryan had made her a promise that he wasn't going anywhere, he'd told her he'd stay with her, and that was what he was going to do. He didn't care if he was tired for work tomorrow, Delko would be on his ass about being engaged to the boss's daughter, anyway, and maybe being a little tired and irritable might give him an advantage.

His hazel eyes watched her every breath, how beautiful she looked, so peaceful. Ryan had come to love everything about Erin Caine since the first day he met her. He'd been shy to ask her to dinner for a long time, and he had never been shy before, either. When she told him about her relationship with Mac over the phone one evening when she was in New York and couldn't sleep, he didn't think he even had a chance anymore, until she told him a couple nights later that she ended it, just staying friends with her boss was enough. That was when, five months ago, Ryan had asked her to dinner, and that was the end of his 'crush' and the beginning of reality. They told each other things that they would never have told anyone else, like how he'd told her he was afraid of heights and thunderstorms, she told him she was afraid of any kind of insect, arachnid, or worm, and she was afraid of total darkness. She'd told him about her mother, and he'd told her about his father, about all of the nightmares he had because of what had happened to him. Ryan had been hiding behind science for years, until he'd met her. She never felt the need to impress anyone, she didn't care about other people's opinion's of her or what they gossiped about behind her back, being in the Navy taught her to ignore the ridiculous.

That was another thing he loved about her, how she turned weakness into strength. She'd taken something tragic and horrible that had happened in her past and turned it into willful ambition for success, and boy had she succeeded. When he'd stayed at her apartment in New York City, he'd admired all of her military photos, the photos of her and Horatio when she was younger and present age, and all of her Navy awards, medals, and other such recognitions of accomplishment that she had skillfully placed out around her loft. She was a Sharpshooter, a Vice Admiral, and so many other things that she'd become, it was like she'd turned herself into a crime-solving weapon. She wanted to be able to take down any kind of criminal, and with training like that, with firearms of that extreme caliber, she definitely had the skill. Unlike how she presented herself at work, head-on focus, at home she was relaxed and calm, he loved how they could just unwind by watching a movie on the couch with a glass of wine. She'd come down to visit her father along their five months of dating, and when Horatio had asked her where she was staying she'd told him with a friend from New York who'd moved down to Miami, when in fact she'd been staying with him. Ryan had come home from a frustrating case, expecting to be agitated and on-edge, but as soon as he had seen her sitting on the couch, legs tucked under her and reading some case files she'd brought with her, all of his frustrations melted away, especially after she'd begun to massage his shoulders, that did it.

He smiled, his grandmother, whom he'd called not too long ago, had told him that she sounder like a lovely young woman, and that she was proud of him, and that made him happy that his family liked her. Erin had already met his mother and sister when he'd gone up to Boston to visit them, he'd taken her with him to meet them, and they loved her. He'd also asked his Uncle Ron to stop by the hospital, and he did, and even he liked Erin. She fit right into his life, and he fit right into hers, like two pieces of a puzzle. The only piece that didn't fit was Boticelli, and how he'd made everything Hell.

A knock on the door broke his thoughts, Horatio entered the room, "Ryan, she's asleep?"

He nodded, "Yeah, H, I thought you went home?"

His boss walked over and sat beside him, "I actually went back to my office to look over some things. Ryan, I have some news and not all of it's good."

Ryan looked at him, "OK."

Horatio sighed, "Alexx, gave me her medical file, and from what I've seen, her injuries should heal quite well. But there is something you should know."

Ryan sighed, "What is it?"

The Liuetenant opened the file to a page Ryan hadn't expected to see: a sexual assault test, "Boticelli, apparently raped her for the second time. She's fine, no diseases or internal damaging has occurred, but it's still something that I felt you had the right to know."

What Ryan just heard made his brain malfunction; he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, and he couldn't think. Erin had been raped again....by the same disgusting excuse of a man. His eyes looked at the woman he loved asleep on the bed, now all he could see were nightmares that were going to form in his head while he slept.

"Son? You OK?" Horatio put a caring hand on the young man's shoulder.

Ryan nodded, "Y-Yeah, H...I'm OK."

The red head nodded, "OK, why don't you try to get some rest?"

"Yeah...you too."

Horatio stood, "See you tomorrow, son," with that, he left.

Ryan sighed, rubbing his hands over his face in frustration and anger, "Oh, dear Lord, please don't let this be happening." He knelt down on the floor and rested his head on the edge of the mattress, taking Erin's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze; her hand gripped his, but she wasn't awake, it was a function of the brain as she slept. Sleep, that was something that Ryan desperately needed, Horatio was right, he should try to get some rest, fear still stung the back of his mind where he was sure those new nightmares were stored, but exhaustion took over and his eyes closed, allowing one of the nightmares to seep out into his mind.

* * *

Erin opened her eyes once more to see Ryan sitting in the chair once more, his hands covering his face. He was frustrated about something, she could tell by how stiff his shoulders were, "Ryan?"

He looked at her, his eyes meeting her with sadness and anger, but a smile on his face, "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

She nodded, "I slept fine, how about you?"

Ryan sighed, "I didn't."

"Liar, I watched you sleep for about twenty-five minutes...you had another nightmare, didn't you?"

He shook his head, "Erin."

She sat up, "Don't lie to me. I can tell when you've had a nightmare you're tense, you're eyes have this fear in them like you've just seen a ghost, and your palms are still sweaty."

Erin watched him slump back in the chair with a defeated sigh, "Yeah, I had another nightmare."

She reached for his hand and stroked the top of it with her thumb, "Same one?"

He shook his head, "No, a new one, and I didn't see a ghost, I've been seeing a monster."

"Monster? What do you mean?" she'd never heard him talk like this, but the tears that started to form in his eyes made her realize that something was bothering him, "Ryan? What's happened?"

He shuddered, his body shaking fervently with anger, "All I see, is _him_ all over you. That, disgusting, horrible _monster_, violating you, hurting you, scarring you. This is all I can see, and it's torturing me that I couldn't protect you."

Erin understood immediately what he was talking about, "How did you find out?"

"Your dad came in with your medical file, a sexuall assault test inside," hot tears rolled down his cheeks, both in anger and sorrow.

She cupped his face in her hands and wiped the tears away, "Ryan, I'm here and I'm alright, the doctor's said nothing was wrong, right?"

He looked at her, "But there is somethin wrong. He did this to you **again**. He got away with it **again**. I won't let him hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it." He kissed both of her palms and took her wrists gently in his hands, "Look at me," blue locked with hazel as he continued what he wanted to say, "**_you_ **are my life now, and I am not going to let him ruin our chance at happiness together."

Erin nodded, "I know."

* * *

Ryan woke with a start, sweat covered his brow, his hands shook, and his breathing was ragged and heavy. Horatio had come in about an hour ago, Erin's medical file in hand and a sorrowful gaze in his eyes. The young man still couldn't wrap his head around what his boss and future father-in-law had told him. Nothing could have prepared him for hearing that the love of his life had been raped by the same man for the second time, no man could face that kind of news and take it lightly. He'd seen it in Horatio's eyes that he was furious, but also ashamed that he hadn't been able to protect his daughter yet again from this demon, and now Ryan felt that same guilt.

He had a nightmare again, but it wasn't a nightmare about his father. No. It had been about Erin, and that monster, Boticelli. Ryan was sitting in a corner, watching as Boticelli raped her, abused her, did everything he could possibly do to a captive and more. Ryan wanted to move towards them and stop it, but he couldn't, he wanted to scream at the criminal and make him let her go, but he couldn't, he wanted to close his eyes and turn off the sound so he didn't have to see her tears or hear her screams, but he couldn't. He was helpless and all he could do was watch the torture his fiance was going through, and when Boticelli stood, Ryan woke up.

He decided to get up off of the floor, it wasn't doing anything good for his back, anyway, and sit in the chair. Then he noticed that Erin had been combing her fingers through his hair, she must've woken up and fallen back to sleep. No doubt she noticed he'd been having a nightmare. As he sat in the chair and listened to the sound of the time ticking by, he thought about what Horatio was going to have the team do to catch this criminal. Mac was back in New York with his team and the entire NYPD on alert for this guy, and all of Miami was under a microscope to find him. Ryan sighed, burying his face in his hands, "Ugh, please God let us catch this son of a bitch."

A few minutes later, he heard Erin speak, "Ryan?"

He looked at her, his eyes meeting her with sadness and anger, but a smile on his face, "Hey. How'd you sleep?"

She nodded, "I slept fine, how about you?"

Ryan sighed, "I didn't."

"Liar, I watched you sleep for about twenty-five minutes...you had another nightmare, didn't you?"

He shook his head, "Erin."

She sat up, "Don't lie to me. I can tell when you've had a nightmare you're tense, you're eyes have this fear in them like you've just seen a ghost, and your palms are still sweaty."

Erin watched him slump back in the chair with a defeated sigh, "Yeah, I had another nightmare."

She reached for his hand and stroked the top of it with her thumb, "Same one?"

He shook his head, "No, a new one, and I didn't see a ghost, I've been seeing a monster."

"Monster? What do you mean?" she'd never heard him talk like this, but the tears that started to form in his eyes made her realize that something was bothering him, "Ryan? What's happened?"

He shuddered, his body shaking fervently with anger, "All I see, is _him_ all over you. That, disgusting, horrible _monster_, violating you, hurting you, scarring you. This is all I can see, and it's torturing me that I couldn't protect you."

Erin understood immediately what he was talking about, "How did you find out?"

"Your dad came in with your medical file, a sexual assault test inside," hot tears rolled down his cheeks, both in anger and sorrow.

She cupped his face in her hands and wiped the tears away, "Ryan, I'm here and I'm alright, the doctor's said nothing was wrong, right?"

He looked at her, "But there is somethin wrong. He did this to you **again**. He got away with it **again**. I won't let him hurt you anymore, I'll make sure of it." He kissed both of her palms and took her wrists gently in his hands, "Look at me," blue locked with hazel as he continued what he wanted to say, "**_you_ **are my life now, and I am not going to let him ruin our chance at happiness together."

Erin nodded, "I know," she wrapped her arms around his shaking body, smoothing his hair down in order to soothe him, "I know."

Ryan buried his face in the crook of her neck, holding her close, "I love you."

She kissed the crown of his head, "I love you, too."

He sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't protect you."

Erin shook her head, "It wasn't your fault and don't say it was. No one knew where he was and it was my fault for not going straight to the lab after you guys left. It's my fault."

Ryan looked up at her, "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, either."

She sighed, "If anyone's going to be blamed it's him."

He nodded, "You have no idea how right you are."

His phone went off, it was already seven thirty, time to go to work and already getting a call from dispatch.

Erin smiled, "Go get 'em."

He stood, pulling his jacket on and kissing her forehead, "I'll be back after work, do you want me to bring you anything?"

She shook her head, "I'm alright for now."

Ryan sighed, cupping her face in his hands, pressing his lips to hers, "I love you."

She kissed him back, "I love you."

He headed towards the door, "Call me if you need anything, OK?"

"OK, now go or you'll be late," she watched as he left the hospital then rested back against the bed, she felt so useless being stuck in the hospital room, but she didn't have time to dwell on it for long, because Alexx came in with a small paper cup and a plastic cup full of water, a smile on her face.

"Hey baby girl, feelin' better?"

Erin nodded, "Much better, Alexx. Thank you, you saved my life."

Alexx nodded, handing her the paper cup filled with pills and the cup of water, "Honey now you know I was not going to let any other doctor in here operate on you. I was not about to lose you on _my_ table."

The blonde chuckled, "I know," she popped the pills into her mouth and chased them with a sip of water.

The doctor sat down taking Erin's hand and admiring her engagement ring, "Our boy's got some good taste."

Erin smiled, "I know, he's such a good person I don't think he even realizes it."

Alexx smiled, "Ryan loves you, baby, that much I know for certain. He was so shook up when you came in here, he was dying on the inside, begging me to let him see you. That boy would rather die himself than see you in any more pain."

Erin sighed, "God forbid...but you're right. He's very protective of me."

"Mmm-hmm and you better believe it. Now I've got some rounds to make, if you need anything let a nurse know and she'll come get me, alright?"

The young woman nodded, "OK, Alexx, thank you."

"You're welcome baby. I gave you some pain killers and a sleeping aid, you need all the rest you can get."

The doctor left the room and Erin sighed, her head falling back against the pillow, deciding to start planning her wedding out in her head, her mind beginning to wander.

**AN: Hey everyone I know I haven't posted one of these little notes in a while but I just felt that we needed one in here. Just for the record I am basing the ages of Ryan Wolfe and Erin Caine off of Jonathan Togo's actual age, which is 32, so I made Erin two years younger. Also, be warned I am sort of putting this part of the story around the middle of season 3, and I'm gonna jump all the way to the middle of season 4 beginning of 5, and might even possibly jump to 8 but we'll see how far I get. RnR is much appreciated and I would love some support! Thanks!!**


	10. More and More in Love

**AN: Here's the tenth chapter! I know that I mentioned at the end of the last chapter that I was basing Ryan Wolfe and Erin Caine's ages off of Jonathan Togo's age of 32, but that makes it kind of odd to have him 32 in season 3, so for all of you who are reading this story I am not going to follow the original _CSI: Miami_ timeline. Sorry for the confusion I've just been trying to figure it all out. I own none of the rights to _CSI: Miami_ but I do own the rights to my created characters. RnR is much appreciated, enjoy!!!**

A wonderful celebration of white and silver, that was how her new mother-in-law had described it. Six and a half months ago this wonderful celebration had taken place, every detail had engraved itself into her mind, each marvelous detail. It had been perfect, like she'd always dreamed, maybe even more. On the beach, glittering water, setting sun, intimate, friends and family only. Her dress had been custom made by a friend of Stella's: a beautiful spaghetti-strap dress with crystal detail that literally flowed when she'd walked. Alexx had taken the liberty to do her hair and makeup, a simple braid fell over her left shoulder, an orchid that had crystals added to it tucked behind her left ear. Makeup even simpler: a dusting of shimmer dust, a swipe of blush, a thin line of silver eyeshadow, light coating of mascara and lip gloss.

Her Aunt Yelina had been her matron of honor, Calliegh, Natalia, Stella, Lindsay and her new sister-in-law, Amy, her bridesmaids, and Alexx's daughter, Jamie, had been her flower girl. Her father had cleaned up nice, a tan suit, orchid on the lapel, white shirt, and no tie. Mac had been there, as one of her husband's groomsmen, wearing the same as her father, tan suit, orchid on the lapel, white shirt, no tie. They had been the only one participating in the ceremony that had worn suit jackets. Eric had been the best man, wearing a white vest, the orchid, tan shirt, and tan pants, while the groomsmen, aside from Mac, had worn the same thing: Kyle, Mark Gantry, Danny, Sheldon, and Don, Mark's son, Billy, had been the ring bearer. But it was her husband whom she had focused on the entire ceremony, his hazel eyes had been sparkling as much as the ocean behind them, wearing a white dress shirt, tan vest, the orchid, and tan pants, his brown hair combed back gently. No one had worn shoes on the beach, but they had put them on for the reception, which had been on a patio overlooking the ocean.

The cake had been made by Sid's wife when she'd gotten to Miami three days before the wedding, an excellent combination of coconut and vanilla. Cooper had been their DJ voluntarily, and friend of Natalia's had catered the event. However, the biggest surprise of the evening had come at the end, after Mac, Yelina, her father, and Ryan had all given their touching speeches, all of which had made her cry, Danny gave them tickets, to where they wouldn't know until they got to the airport, but her New York CSI colleagues had paid for it, which turned out to be their honeymoon...a trip to Paris.

Six and a half months ago. Erin looked through the wedding album, the photos made her smile, some made her laugh, and some even made her teary-eyed. She and Ryan had given everyone a group photo from the wedding, her father had gotten three photos, one of the two of them, one of all of the men, and one of him, her, and his new son-in-law. She had asked the photographer to take a photo of her and Mac alone, something Ryan had consented to with a smile.

She looked down at her left hand, the wedding band fit perfectly beneath her engagement ring made her heart swell every time she saw it, a smile playing across her lips. Erin turned her head to look into the kitchen, where Ryan was cooking dinner, something he insisted on doing every Saturday night. She could see the smile on his face, his own wedding band glinting in the dim kitchen lighting; he was happy, she was happy, _they_ were happy. It was something perfect that just seemed to fall into place on its own, and she was thankful beyond belief that it had happened.

* * *

Horatio looked down at the files in front of him on the coffee table, they were files from a case that they had just solved earlier that day, but it had been bothering him. Sure, Boticelli had gotten away months ago, but the Lieutenant was still worried the the animal may come back for revenge; he hadn't been able to kill Erin for the second time, and now he might even try to hurt Ryan. Ryan, Horatio smirked, his new son-in-law, one he was very proud of. He had never seen his daughter as happy as she was on the day of her wedding, the smile on her face when he'd danced with her had said it all. _Thank you for letting me do this, I love you_. Horatio had also been apart of Mac's surprise gift, the honeymoon to Paris, but neither Erin nor Ryan knew that. They'd been married six and a half months, and already they were content, working together without having any trouble focusing, Stetler was leaving them alone, everything seemed to be perfect. Yet there was still something that bugged Horatio Caine, something that he hoped, would go away sooner than it came.

* * *

"Hey babe, do you want red or white?"

"Whatever you're drinking."

Ryan smiled as he poured the two glasses of red wine, he always enjoyed making dinner for the two of them, he wished she'd let him do it more often, but she insisted on cooking for them on the weekdays. Horatio, or dad, as his boss slash father-in-law had told him to call him outside of work, had given them every other Sunday off, and when they did have off, they would stay in bed until noon, then she'd get up and make brunch-in-bed for the two of them. He looked down at his left hand, the silver band around his finger seemed to send waves of happiness through him every time he glanced at it. Ryan then looked over his shoulder at his wife, who sat on the couch looking at their wedding album, he could see her smile and hear the small giggles as she turned the pages. He couldn't believe they'd already been married for six and a half months, time seemed to pass by in flying colors, but they were happy, and that was all that mattered to him.

He took the two glasses over to the living room and placed his on the coffee table, handing the other to his wife, "Here you are."

She smiled, "Thank you," her eyes glowed, radiating all the love she could possibly contain.

He leaned down and captured her lips with his, "Mmm, dinner's ready."

She rubbed her hand up and down his chest, "I dunno, I think I might just want this for dinner."

Ryan smirked, "This being?"

"You. My wonderful, adoring, sexy husband," she kissed his lips and bit down playfully on his chin.

He chuckled, "Well, my lovely, gorgeous, magnificent, all-around perfect wife, you can have whatever you want for _dessert_, but I think you're really going to enjoy dinner."

Erin smiled, "I enjoy everything you make, Ryan, when is there a difference?"

Walking back to the kitchen he plated the food then walked back over to her, handing her a plate and a fork, then sitting on the couch next to her, his hand gently resting on her knee, "Everything OK?"

She nodded, taking a bite of the food, "Fine. Ryan this is delicious what is it?"

He smiled, "It's a Japanese dish, sitr fried vegetables with beef tenderloin."

"It's incredible."

"Thank you."

The two of them ate in mild silence, talking about the cases they'd had the past week, Calliegh and Eric's Christmas party coming up, and Kyle's graduation.

"So, what do you think we should get them?" Erin asked, finishing the last of her wine.

Ryan looked at her, "Who? Calliegh and Eric?"

She nodded, "They've been togther for the past four months and they're living together, I think we should get them something for the house, something they both can use."

He smiled, taking her empty plate and glass from her, "You're the expert on that type of thing I'll leave it to you sweetheart."

She scoffed, "And make me do all of the hard work? I don't think so, you're at least coming with me to look for it."

Ryan sighed, "How can I say no to you?"

Erin smirked, watching as he poured another glass of wine for the both of them, "You can't. That's another thing I love about you."

He walked over and handed her the wine glass, kissing her tenderly, "You drive me crazy, but that's why I am hopelessly in love with you."

He turned on the television to a movie they had been watching the previous night and wrapped his arm around her, just relishing in the feeling of having her in his arms after a long day's work.

After the movie had finished, Erin got up and walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth and braiding her hair lightly, because she knew that in a few moments it was coming out, anyway. She went into their bedroom and turned down the bed, taking off her robe and sliding between the sheets. Ryan came in minutes later, a smile on his face when he saw his wife already in bed waiting for him.

"You beat me to it."

She smiled, beckoning him closer with one finger, "Come here."

She never had to ask him twice, he pulled his shirt over his head and walked over to the mattress, climbing into bed with her and gently tucking her body beneath his. Erin claimed his mouth with hers, their tongues dancing passionately as his strong hands slid the silk chamise up and off her body, allowing him a full view of her naked form.

He smiled, "More and more beautiful every time."

She pulled his sweat pants down and took his left hand, kissing his wedding band, "More and more in love."

Ryan kissed her hairline as he gently pushed himself inside her, the low, lustful moans escaping his wife's lips made him harder with each note. Erin wrapped her legs around his torso, raking her nails across his back, biting down lightly on his neck.

"Harder," she breathed, and he quickly complied, bracing one hand against the wall above the bed, the other gripping her hip. He moaned low in his throat as her tongue glided up his neck, her lips sucking on his ear lobe. Ryan began to quicken pace, Erin's hips rising off of the bed to match him thrust for thrust.

Sweat began to form, the heat in the room rising as they continued their nightly ritual. Ryan fisted his hand in her tame, golden waves, crashing his lips against hers. Erin's long fingers tangled themselves in his hair, forcing him closer, forcing him deeper.

"Uh, oh God," she gasped as she felt herself nearing climax, her thighs shaking in response. His lips trailed down to her breasts, taking one in his mouth and sucking gently, then switching to the other. That did it. Erin gasped for breath as white lights flashed before her eyes, her inner walls clenching down on her husband's rock hard member, slowly moving in and out of her to help ride out their orgasm. Ryan sighed heavily as he pulled himself out, spooning her in his arms, she slid her legs around his and pulled the sheets up around them.

He kissed her shoulder, "I love you."

She looked at him, kissing the tip of his nose, "I love you, get some sleep."

He watched as her eyes closed easily, sleep coming over her quickly. Ryan stayed up a little longer, playing with a strand of her hair, something that he did every night before he went to sleep. He couldn't believe that he was married to the beautiful woman asleep beside him, it was something that he was so thankful for, and he was looking forward to spending to rest of his life with her, starting a family with her, and just living with her for as long as God wanted him to, and that, he hoped, was for a long, long time.


	11. That'll Change

**AN: WARNING! SPOILERS FOR 4.08 "NAILED"**

Erin woke the next morning to find her husband's side of the bed empty, which confused her. Her father had given them every other Sunday off from work to be together, and today was their day off, yet Ryan wasn't there. Instead, lying on his pillow was a small Post-It note with the neat handwriting Erin had grown so accustomed to seeing.

_Eric didn't answer the call, had to go in and cover for him. Enjoy the day off for the both of us. See you tonight. I love you._

_-Ryan_

She sighed, that had become a habit lately, Eric not answering dispatch and someone having to cover his shift, usually Ryan or herself, but she didn't dwell on the subject. She decided she'd go out to the farmer's market, maybe invite Kyle, treat him to something for an early graduation gift. Walking into the kitchen and putting on a pot of coffee, Erin grabbed the house phone and dialed her half-brother's cell number.

"_Hello_?"

"Kyle, it's Erin."

"_Hey, what's up_?"

She smiled, getting out a coffee mug, "Nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to come out with me, we can spend the day together. I'll treat you to something for graduation, just from me."

"_Sounds cool, isn't it Ryan's day off, too_?"

"He got called into work."

"_OK, when will you be here_?"

"I'll pick you up around ten o'clock, we can go to the farmer's market, get something to eat, and then we can do whatever you want."

"_Awesome, I'll see you then_."

She nodded, "See you then. Bye," he hung up. Erin smiled as she poured herself some coffee, she was really glad that she and Kyle got along so well; usually he was very quiet, like their father, but when he was around her he seemed to open up more. After finishing her coffee, she went into the bathroom and started the shower, stripping herself of her robe and stepping under the warm water. As she showered, she wondered why Eric hadn't been answering call outs lately, she hoped he was OK.

Erin arrived at Julia and Kyle's house exactly at ten, honking her horn to let them know she was here. Kyle appeared in the doorway, waving with a wide smile, Julia was behind him, with the same, stuck-up sneer she always had whenever Erin was around.

She got out of the car, "Hey you!"

Kyle ran over and hugged her, "It's great to see you."

Erin hugged him back, "You're getting too tall, I'm gonna have to start wearing heels around you so people know I'm your big sister."

He chuckled, "I think the Police badge gives it away, though."

She nodded, "True, you ready to go?"

Kyle smiled, "Definitely."

The two of them got into Erin's car and drove off, heading towards the farmer's market in the Gabels. The market was filled with fresh fish, fruit, vegetables, flowers, and any other food or garden item you could think of. The brother and sister pair walked around the stalls, gathering some things for home and some things to snack on there.

Kyle grimaced as he swallowed a piece of the fruit he'd chosen to eat, "What the hell did I get?"

Erin laughed, "I told you ya weren't going to like guava. Here," she handed him an orange, taking a bite of the pear she had gotten for herself.

Her brother looked at her, "So how are you and Ryan doing?"

She looked back at him, "We're doing great, why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "I dunno," he paused.

Erin sat down on a bench, "Kyle, what is it?"

"My mom's been sayin' some stuff," he sat down next to her, "about you and Ryan."

Now he had her attention, "What kind of stuff, Kyle?"

He sighed, "Things like, you two aren't gonna last long, you're not right for each other, you don't care about him."

Erin stopped him there, "Wait, wait, wait. Your mother said that I don't care about Ryan?"

Kyle nodded, hanging his head with guilt, "Yeah, but I don't believe her. I think it's a load of bs."

She nodded her head firmly, "You bet it is. Kyle what your mother says about Ryan and I has no bearing, because she doesn't know our relationship, OK? You do, you like Ryan, you see how happy he makes me, right?"

He looked at her, "Yeah...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

Erin wrapped her arm around his shoulder, "Don't worry, you had every right to. C'mon, did you decide what you wanted for graduation?"

The teenager smiled, "Yeah, the surf shop on the corner of Coral Drive, they have this sweet new surfer's watch."

She nodded her head, surfing with Kyle was something they did whenever they got the chance, "Consider it yours. Let's go get it, I need a new set of fins anyway."

They loaded the trunk with their grocer's bags and then headed to the surf shop, which was crowded with people. Kyle led his sister over to the watch display case and showed her the watch.

Erin smiled, "That is a cool watch, let me just get the sales clerk," she waved her hand at the clerk, who walked over.

"Hi, what can I do for you?"

Erin smiled, "Um, that surfer's watch right, there. How much is it?"

The clerk took out the watch for them to see, "It's $250, interchangeable links, can survive two hundred meters underwater."

Kyle put it on and smiled, looking at Erin, who nodded, "We'll take it, and do you have a set of 2-90 Tork fins?"

The man noddded, "Yeah I'll grab you a set. Your total is $305."

As the clerk got everything set for them Erin took out her wallet and pulled out three hundreds and a ten, handing it to the clerk and taking the watch and fins from him.

"Thanks man," Kyle nodded as he got the change for his sister and the two of them left the store.

As Erin drove Kyle back to his house, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Erin."

"_Erin, it's me._"

She smiled, "Dad, hi!"

"_Listen to me, where are you_?"

His tone concerned her, "I just took Kyle out for the afternoon, why is something wrong?"

"_Ryan's been shot in the eye with a nail he's in the hospital._"

Erin froze, her eyes growing wide with shock, "W-What? I'll be right there," she shut the phone and sped down the highway, Kyle looking at her with worry.

"What's wrong?!"

She looked at him, "I gotta drop you off back home, Ryan's in the hospital."

Kyle was shocked, "What?! No, I wanna go with you!"

She shook her head, "No it's the ICU you can't go in there."

The car pulled up in front of Julia's house, Erin getting out of the car and grabbing Kyle's bags from the back, "Here, you take these inside, and I will call you as soon as I know something, OK?"

He nodded, "Thanks for the watch and for taking me out."

Erin hugged him, "You're welcome."

"Kyle," Julia walked down to the two of them, "come on inside while I talk to your sister for a minute."

The CSI shook her head, "Julia I have no time for this, OK?"

The woman grabbed her arm, "You'll make time. Kyle go inside."

The young boy looked at his sister, who nodded to him, telling him to go in.

Julia smirked at her, "Where are you running off to?"

Erin glared at her, "My husband's in the hospital I'm heading over there right now. Let me go," she snapped her arm out of the woman's grip.

Julia sighed, "As if you actually care about him?"

This made Erin seethe with anger, "You know what, Julia? I have had it with you. You have no right to critiscize my marriage. I love Ryan, and if you ever say anything to Kyle like you did before, I promise you it'll be the last thing you do."

She got into the car and sped off to the hospital, running through the halls to find her father and Alexx sitting in two chairs outside of the ICU ward.

"Where is he?" Erin practically demanded.

Horatio stood and walked over to her, "He's getting a CAT scan, they want to make sure the nail didn't hit anything major."

Erin's whole body shook, "H-How did this happen?"

Her father embraced her, "I'll find who did this, Erin. I promise."

Alexx walked over to her, "Hey baby girl," the ME hugged the crying CSI close, "he's strong, he'll be OK."

Erin sniffed, wiping her eyes, "I hope so."

* * *

Ryan lay flat on his back as they ran the CAT scan machine, his right eye seared with pain. How could he have been so stupid?! He didn't go in there with back up _or_ his gun drawn, and Erin...oh God, what was Horatio gonna tell Erin!?

The doctor came into the room, "Mr. Wolfe, thankfully the nail didn't hit anything, so we're going to transfer you to a room and get it out of your eye as quickly as possible."

Ryan sighed, "Is there, anyone here to see me?"

The man nodded, "Yes, your father-in-law, Dr. Woods, and your wife are here."

Ryan groaned, "I don't want her to see me like this."

The doctor sighed, "I'm afraid we have to transport you past her to get to your room, but if you don't want her in the room when we take it out we can keep her from coming in."

The young CSI grinned, "You won't be able to stop her if she sees, but I guess I'll have to deal with it."

He smirked, "OK, let's get you in there and get you home."

They rolled his stretcher out into the hallway and down the corridor, and when Ryan saw the three people sitting in the chairs, he prepared himself for what was coming next.

* * *

Erin saw them pushing Ryan down the corridor on a stretcher, a five inch nail sticking out of his right eye. The sight made her sick to her stomach, but also tear-up with worry, "Ryan!"

The doctor looked at her, "Are you Mrs. Wolfe?"

Erin nodded, "Yes I am."

The doctor allowed the nuse that was with him to continue bringing Ryan to the hospital room, "He'll be fine, the nail hasn't hit anything major, but we need to get it out of his eye. He doesn't want you in there, he didn't want you to see him like this."

She shook her head, "I want to go in."

The doctor nodded, "Follow me." He led her into the room, where Ryan was already lying on a hospital bed, the nurse setting up the surgeon's tools.

Erin sighed, rushing over to the chair at his bedside and sitting down, "Ryan."

He turned his head and smiled, "I didn't want you to see me like this."

She took his hand, "You worry too much."

He squeezed her hand, "I love you."

Erin kissed his hand and smiled, "I love you, too."

The doctor took a pair of surgical tweezers and looked at Ryan, "Now, Mr. Wolfe, I know it's difficult but please try not to move."

Ryan gripped his wife's hand tighter as the doctor pulled the nail out, gently, placing a piece of gauze over the wound.

Ryan sighed, "It feels like it's still in there."

Erin ran her fingers through his hair, "That'll change, baby."

The doctor smiled, "Well, as soon as the paperwork is filled out, you can go home, Mr. Wolfe. I suggest as much rest as he can get, no work until the blurred vision in his eye is gone, and this antibiotic." He wrote down the prescription and handed it to Erin.

"Thank you, doctor," she nodded as he left the room.

He looked at her, "Are you OK?"

Erin shook her head, "When my dad called and said you were in the hospital, I was afraid you'd gotten seriously injured."

Ryan kissed her hand, "I promised you when you were lying in a hospital bed almost seven months ago, I'm not going anywhere."

She smiled, "Except home. Get some rest while I fill out the paperwork, then I'll get your clothes and effects, then we can go home and I'll make you dinner-in-bed."

He smiled, "Sounds good."

Erin stood and kissed him, "I'm glad you're OK."

"Me too."


	12. Wonderful Yet Not So Wonderful

Ryan rested his head against the back of the couch, three weeks since the nail gun incident and his eye still hurt like hell, something that made Erin worry.

"Erin you really don't have to, OW! JESUS!"

"Ryan stay still!" she dabbed the antibiotic cream that his doctor had prescribed onto his eye, which was turning purple due to healing.

He grabbed her wrist, "Stop, Erin! Dammit it hurts!"

She sighed, "Babe your eye has just started to heal, the antibiotic pill isn't working on its own, you need the cream Ryan, I know it hurts."

Ryan sighed with relief as she placed the cool gauze over his eye and bandaged it, taking her hand, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to scream at you."

Erin smiled, stroking his face gently, "I know you didn't. Trust me, I know how difficult it is...you remember when I wouldn't let you put the medication on my scalp for my head wound seven months ago? I was probably worse than you are."

He chuckled, "You were stubborn."

She scoffed, "Hey! You're supposed to disagree with me," picking up the antibiotic cream, gauze roll, and old bandage, she walked into the kitchen to put them all back in the small first aid kit they kept underneath the sink.

Ryan watched her put everything away, a smile forming on his face. Lately, for some reason, Erin had a certain glow about her, that to him, made her look even more beautiful than she was.

Erin looked at him, seeing the smile on his face, "What?"

He shook his head, "Nothin', just admiring how beautiful you look."

She chuckled, running her hands over her head, "I'm a mess."

Ryan smiled, "So you're wearing sweat pants and a tank top, you think you're a mess."

The blonde walked back over and sat down next to her husband, placing her head in his lap and covering her face with her hands, emitting a groan, "I feel like a mess, Ryan. I've been sick every morning for the past three weeks."

He took her hands away from her face and kissed her forehead, "It's probably just a stomach bug, you'll be fine. OK?" he gently kissed her and smiled, "You'll be fine."

* * *

The streets of New York City were cold in the January air, and in an abandoned warehouse near the Hudson Marina, it was even colder. Wind whistled through the space, which was nearly empty save for two figures, a table, and a .32mm glock. One of the two figures blew on his hands to try and keep them warm as the other began to talk.

"Miami not as cold as up here, is it?" the unknown person said with a slight sneer.

"Nah, I prefer New York, better lifestyle, for us Italians anyways."

"What happened with Sharon's daughter?"

"Last time I saw her she was aligator bait. No way did she survive that."

"If she did you know she has information on us that could compromise everythin'."

"Look, _capo_, I did what you told me to do, a'ight? I went down to Miami and took care of the New York transfer who just so happened to be your girlfriend's daughter."

Capo took the glock from the table and smashed the guy right across the face with it, "She wasn't just a New York CSI turned Miami CSI, you _stunad_, she used to be one of us! When are ya gonna start usin' your head, Boticelli? Huh?"

A bloody-nosed Alexander Boticelli looked at his boss, "I didn't know she used to be one of us, _capo_, I swear to God. She didn't have no ink!"

"That's because she got it removed, dumb ass! She used to be my personal bodyguard! Best freakin' shooter I ever hired! Now I have to deal with that pain in the ass Taylor, and if I find out that she's still alive, the two of them won't be the only ones buried in a shallow grave together, you'll join 'em. _Capice_?"

Boticelli nodded, "_Capice de capo, capice_."

Capo nodded, "Good. Now get the hell outta here your bloody nose is makin' me sick."

* * *

Erin wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, pushing a stray hair back behind her ear as she stood up and flushed the toilet. Four weeks; four straight weeks she'd been feeling sick like this, and she'd just checked her calendar, she was a month late. After washing her hands and rinsing her mouth with a little water, she looked in the mirror at her reflection. If it was what she thought it was, the only person that was going to find out with her first, was the one person she could trust on a medical level. Erin left the women's restroom, walked to the elevator, and pressed the 'Down' button.

"Erin?" her father approached her with concern.

She turned with a smile, "Dad, everything OK?"

He nodded, "I'm fine, but Ryan tells me you've been sick for the past couple of weeks."

Erin sighed, "Just in the mornings, dad. Nothing to worry about."

Horatio looked at her, "Erin...you can talk to me."

The CSI's eyes were filled with gratification, "I know I can, but until I can confirm it myself, dad, everything's fine," the elevator doors opened and Erin stepped inside, turning to face her father again, "really."

He watched as the doors shut, "I hope so, sweetheart, I hope so."

Alexx looked up from the victim on her examination table to see Erin standing there, "Hey honey. Come to check on your vic?"

Erin sighed, "Uh, no, actually Alexx I came to ask you a favor."

The ME smiled, "Anything sweetheart. Is it about Ryan's eye?"

The blonde shook her head, "No, Ryan's fine, thank you for the antibiotic cream by the way, it's really helping the discoloration."

Alexx nodded, "Your welcome sweetheart, now what's your favor?"

Erin looked at Alexx, complete seriousness taking over her expression, "Can you run a pregnancy test?"

This confused the African-American woman, "On the victim? Honey last time I checked a guy can't get pregnant."

The CSI shook her head, "No, no not on the vic...on me."

Alexx was taken aback, "Erin...you want me to run a pregnancy test, on you?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I've had morning sickness for the past month and I'm a month late for my period."

Alexx nodded with a sigh, "OK, this is off the record and a favor," she took a small plastic cup from a pregnancy test kit and handed it to Erin, "you know what you need to do. Put it in this and bring it back to me," she also handed her the pregnancy test box.

Erin smiled, "Thank you for doing this, Alexx. You know I don't really trust any other doctor for these things."

The ME smirked with satisfaction, "Honey I know, which is why when you got hurt I insisted that I operate on you, just because I'm a medical examiner doesn't mean I can't work in a hospital if necessary."

The young woman nodded, then went back up to the women's restroom and took care of the necessities for the test, bringing them back down to Alexx. Erin watched as Alexx ran the test, she'd seen Sid and Sheldon run several back up in New York, but still, this one had more meaning. Her eyes grew wide with shock as the test strip turned from white to blue, a wave of both joy and nervousness overshadowing her.

Alexx turned to the young woman and smiled, "What are you gonna do?"

Erin sighed, "Well, type up the report, and put it in an unmarked file, that'll be the easiest way to tell my dad."

"And Ryan?"

"The old-fashioned way...face-to-face."

The ME walked over and hugged Erin close, "I'm happy for you sweetie, I really am."

She smiled, "Thank you, Alexx. For everything."

"I'll get this to you ASAP," the doctor walked out of the examination room and went to type up Erin's pregnancy results, while Erin went back up to the lab and into Trace, watching her husband analyze a swab collected at their crime scene. She always wondered how women felt when they had to tell their boyfriends or husbands they were pregnant...now she had to, and it wasn't exactly an easy feeling to stomach.

* * *

Erin had asked him to come with her to the breakroom, she wanted to talk to him about something. He noticed she seemed a bit nervous, and the fact that she was pacing the breakroom floor at that moment truly confirmed it.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Erin chuckled, _right baby, speaking of that I'm pregnant with **your** baby_. "Ryan, I have something to tell you."

Ryan nodded, "OK, but sweetheart can you sit down? You're making me nervous with all of the pacing your doing."

She sighed, sitting next to him and taking his hand, "Ryan...you know how I've been getting sick lately for the past month?"

He smirked, "Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?"

Erin looke at him, "Well, I asked Alexx to do a favor for me, and my hunch was correct."

"What hunch was that?"

She locked her eyes with his, "I'm a month late, Ryan. Alexx ran a test at my request...I'm pregnant."

Ryan at first didn't seem to hear her, his mind had to process what she just said. She was pregnant, with his baby. They were starting a family.

Erin's eyes began to mist, afraid that he wasn't happy with what she'd told him, "Ryan?"

He looked at her, "You're a month pregnant?"

She nodded, "Yeah...test confirmed it. You're not happy are you, I knew it."

Ryan shook his head, "No, no, no, sweetheart, of course I'm happy! I'm ecstatic!"

Erin saw the joy in his eyes and smiled, "Really?"

He chuckled, "Of course I am! Erin this is great!" he stood up and pulled her into his arms, "I have never been so happy in my entire life."

She laughed, "I love you, Ryan."

He kissed her, not caring at all who was watching at that moment, "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, _so_ much!"

Erin couldn't stop laughing, "Ryan stop you're gonna get us in trouble!"

Ryan took her face in his hands, "I don't really care at the moment, I'm too happy about this. I can't believe it," he pressed his lips to hers, causing her to giggle even more.

"Ry-an!"

"Mr. Wolfe?"

The two of them turned to the doorway to see Horatio standing there, a puzzled look on his face, "What's going on?"

* * *

Horatio had just visited firearms to confirm the evidence that Calliegh had found, all the while his mind on Erin, hoping that she was OK. He'd seen her come up from the morgue with something in her hands, then travel back down to the morgue with a box, wondering if it was a DNA test, he went to both Natalia and Valera, each denying Erin ever coming into the DNA lab. This confused him; what was she doing with a test if it wasn't for DNA? he didn't have time to dwell on it, because Frank had called, stating that Julia was in the lobby looking for him.

"Julia?"

The tall, model-esque woman looked at him, "Horatio. I came to talk to you about Kyle."

Horatio met her gaze, "What about him?"

"I wanna know what you or Erin said to him, because he came to me this morning stating that he didn't want to live with me anymore. That he wants to live with you, or-or Erin, anyone but me!"

"Julia calm down."

"I will _not_ calm down! You tell me what you said to him!"

"I can assure you, Julia, any decision Kyle has made he made on his own. I said nothing, and Erin has said nothing."

Julia glared at him, "If I find out that you or that CSI said anything, I will sue the both of you."

The Lieutenant eyed her angrily, "_That CSI_ is my daughter, and Julia, I do not appreciate you threating her and I."

The woman smirked, and without another word, left the station. Horatio watched her walk away, his concern for Kyle now growing as he went back up to the lab. As soon as the elevator dors opened, a loud conversation caught his ear.

"No, no, no, sweetheart, of course I'm happy! I'm ecstatic!"

"Really?"

"Of course I am! Erin this is great! I have never been so happy in my entire life."

"I love you, Ryan."

"I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you, _so_ much!"

"Ryan stop you're gonna get us in trouble!"

"I don't really care at the moment, I'm too happy about this. I can't believe it."

Horatio moved towards the conversation, finding his daughter and son-in-law in the break room.

"Ry-an!"

"Mr Wolfe?"

The two of them turned to look at him, their expressions obviously telling him that they were surprised to see him, "What's going on?"

Ryan smiled, "H, we've got some really great news."

Horatio nodded, "And what might that news be, son?"

Erin sighed, "Well, uh."

"Here's that file for ya, sweetheart," Alexx walked in and handed Erin an unmarked case file.

"Thanks, Alexx."

The Lieutenant looked at his daughter, "Erin?"

She smiled, "This might help explain it to you, dad," she handed him the folder.

Horatio looked at her for a moment, then opened it; inside was a report from Alexx on a pregnancy test. The results had come back positive, and the person who had been tested was...no. He couldn't be reading this right. He looked up at his daughter, "Erin?"

She grinned, "Grandpa Horatio."

The red headed Lieutenant smiled widely, "Congratulations, sweetheart," he walked over and embraced her lovingly.

Erin sighed, "Thanks, dad."

He smiled, "Son."

Ryan nodded, "Dad."

Horatio gave him a fatherly embrace and clapped him on the back, "I'm happy for the both of you."

Calliegh, Eric, and Natalia walked in, "Did I hear what I think I just heard?" the southern belle said with a wide smile.

Erin nodded, "I believe you did."

Natalia grinned, "Congratulations, I'm so happy for you!"

The two women walked over and embraced both Ryan and Erin, the three CSIs walking over to join Alexx.

Eric walked over, "Wolfe, congrats man, you're gonna be a dad."

Ryan chuckled, "Yeah, how 'bout that?"

The Hispanic CSI smirked, "Nah, don't sweat it, you're great with kids, you both are. You're gonna be a great dad and Erin's gonna be a great mom."

Horatio nodded, "I agree."

Eric smiled, walking over to Erin, "_Carina_, congratulations!"

The two of them embraced, Erin laughed, "Thank you!"

Frank walked in, "What's all the celebratin' for?"

Calliegh smiled, "We just found out that Erin and Ryan are gonna have a baby."

The Detective looked at Horatio, "You're gonna be a granddaddy?"

Horatio chuckled, "Yes I am, Frank."

"Well I'll be damned c'mere kiddo!" he walked over and wrapped Erin in a hug, "Congratulations."

Ryan smiled, "Yeah, Frank if we ever need a babysitter we'll know who to call."

The Texan looked at him, "You think I'm gonna babysit a little Wolfe? Not a chance I ain't good with anything under twelve years old."

Erin smiled, "Good to know, Frank."

Horatio turned to his daughter, "OK, you have two more months to work in the field and then I want you on desk duty until the baby is born, got it?"

She sighed, "Dad."

"No arguments. No chemicals. No guns. No interrogations. Understood?"

Erin nodded, "Yes sir."

Horatio nodded, "Good, now son, I think you should take her home and set up a doctor's appointment for an ultrasound."

Alexx held up her hand, "You leave that to me baby, you two just get on home."

Everyone said their goodbyes as Erin and Ryan left the station, each heading back to the task they had been working on before the wonderful news. However, the wonderful news, was going to be abstructed by something from the past that wasn't so wonderful.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Capo de Capo

"Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe, the doctor will see you now."

Erin sighed, Ryan had called the doctor's office as soon as they'd gotten home a couple of days ago, and since she'd gone a month without an ultrasound, she'd wanted to see them as soon as possible. Her father had given them the day off to make the appointment, and Alexx had made her promise to bring the ultrasound photo into work the next day.

Ryan turned to her, "Erin, babe you ready?"

The blonde looked at her husband and smiled, "Absolutely."

Both of them got up and walked into the doctor's office, the nurse who had called them in was standing by the examination bed, the doctor was sitting on a swivel chair reading Erin's medical file.

The nurse, a young Latina woman with short black hair and large, hazel eyes, smiled at them, "Mr. Wolfe you can have a seat here, Mrs. Wolfe if you'd sit here and lie back."

Ryan sat down in a chair across from the examination bed, while Erin did as the nurse instructed and set her person into the bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe, my name is Dr. Giana Anderson, first I'd like to congratulate you both."

Erin smiled, "Thank you."

Ryan nodded, "Thanks."

Dr. Anderson smiled, "Now before I start the ultrasound I wanted to ask you if you had any questions?"

The couple looked at one another, Erin shook her head, but Ryan spoke, "Um, we're both, crime scene investigators, I wanted to know if it's possible that being exposed to the chemicals in the lab before the pregnancy could, affect anything?"

The doctor sat down on her stool, "Well, I have worked with pregnant scientists before who have worked around explosive and highly toxic chemicals, and their babies turned out fine, so there should be no problems."

"And during the pregnancy, her boss, who is also her father, has allowed her to work in the field until her third month, then he's restricting her to desk work, should she be at a desk for the entire pregnancy?"

"I would suggest minimal activity in the field, no lab work, but as soon as you hit three months Mrs. Wolfe, I agree with your father and husband, desk work would be a good idea."

Erin nodded her head understandingly, now asking a question of her own, "And my husband's exposure to the chemicals will have no affect on anything?"

Giana shook her head, "None whatsoever. Now Mr. Wolfe if you would like to step over here so you can see the monitor," she got up and walked over to the ultrasound machine, turning it on and facing Erin, "the gel is a little cold, but after a while it should warm up a bit."

Ryan walked over and stood next to his wife, taking her hand and smiling down at her, "Here we go."

She exhaled nervously, "Here we go."

Dr. Anderson smiled, "OK, just pull your shirt up a bit Mrs. Wolfe," she squeezed some of the clear gel onto the sensory wand.

Erin rolled her tank top up off of her stomach, which was already more taut than it had been several weeks ago, watching as the doctor placed the wand on her stomach, moving it around until she saw something on the screen, and a soft pulsing sound began to fill the room.

"Well, that sound you hear mom and dad, is the sound of your baby's heartbeat," Dr. Anderson looked at the smiling couple, then back at the monitor, "if you want we can run a test so you can figure out whether your baby is a boy or girl?"

Ryan looked from the monitor to his wife, who looked up at him, "If you want, mom."

Erin sighed, still smiling from the overwhelming joy, "I don't know...should we?"

The doctor smiled, "Well, parents like to have the test run so it's easier for baby showers, names, things like that. Others like to keep it a surprise."

"I think we will," Ryan was surprised at his wife's answer, but he had been hoping she'd want to run the test, he wanted to know if he was having a son or a daughter.

"OK, I'm just going to take a small blood sample and then we'll see what you're going to have. The nurse will print your ultrasound photo and get your prescriptions taken care of, just sit tight."

Ryan and Erin watched as the doctor walked out of the room, then he looked down at her smiling face, "I don't think I've ever seen you so happy."

She chuckled, "I don't know, I think it's because it's something I've always wanted."

He kissed her, "I love you so much, I'm so happy."

Erin tucked her finger around the neck hole of his shirt and pulled him closer, "I love you, too. C'mere," she pressed her lips to his more fervently.

He chuckled, "You're gonna disturb the baby," he looked down at her stomach and splayed his hand across her slightly firm lower abdomen, "don't need either of you getting frisky."

She grinned, "And don't you tell me you wouldn't like that because I know you would."

Ryan smiled, smoothing her hair back down, "You're probably right."

The nurse from before walked in with a small photograph of the ultrasound screen and three boxes, "Here are your medication's Mrs. Wolfe, dosage instructions are on the packaging, and here is your baby's first picture," she handed Ryan the pills and Erin the photo, Ryan placing the pills into Erin's bag before looking at the picture with her.

"What are you hoping for, babe?" he whispered against her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of coconut from her shampoo.

She turned her head to look into his glittering hazel eyes, "I'll be happy with a boy or a girl, I'm just happy that I'm starting a family with you."

He sighed, "Sweetheart."

The doctor came back into the room with a sheet of paper, "Here are the test results, again I offer my congratulations, and I set up another appointment at the front desk for you in about ten and a half weeks."

Erin nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

Ryan looked down at the paper, "Erin, look at this."

She looked at the form and smiled when she read the test results, "Ryan."

He smiled, "Can I just say that I'm a little more pleased with this outcome?"

The two of them laughed as Erin pulled her shirt back down and stood, wrapping her arms around his neck, "You can, baby, you can."

Her husband looked down at her stomach and smiled, "Eight months, seems like a long wait."

She grinned, lifting his face to look at her with her thumb and index finger, "It'll fly by, the way you'll notice is I'll stop being a pain in the ass and I'll be getting bigger."

He chuckled, "You'll never be a pain in the ass to me."

"Wait until I have you getting up at two o'clock in the morning to go out and get me salty snacks."

"Is that a typical craving for this type of pregnancy?"

"One is sweet the other is salty, I think you can do the math."

Ryan kissed her temple, "Let's go home and get you rested, you have circles under your eyes the size of saucers."

Erin tried to stifle a short yawn, which didn't go unnoticed by her CSI husband, "Home....g-g-good idea."

* * *

Alexx looked at the ultrasound photo, "Well aren't you gonna have your hands full."

Erin sighed, leaning against an empty examination table, "I am really excited, Alexx, I'm just worried I'm going to be a burden on Ryan."

The ME smiled, "Now baby, you better enjoy these nine months, he's gonna have to wait on you hand and foot, take advantage of it. I didn't when I was pregnant with Bryan, but boy did I give Henry a run for his money when I was pregnant with Jamie."

The two women chuckled, "Yeah, I just...I want all three of us to enjoy this. Me, Ryan, _and_ my dad; I don't wand him feeling like we're leaving him out of the picture."

Alexx took her hand, "Baby, your father is not going to feel left out, he's gonna have his eye on you twenty-four seven, and besides, he's going to _love_ being a grandfather."

Erin smiled, "Definitely."

The woman noticed the sly smile on Erin's face, "Honey what are you hiding from me?"

The CSI shrugged, "Nothing."

"Erin, don't you keep secrets from me, now, baby girl. What is it?"

"Ryan and I had the doctor test to see what I'm having," she handed Alexx the form.

Dr. Woods smiled, "Oh honey, does your dad know?"

Erin shook her head, "Not yet. Everyone knows but him now. I wanted him to be surprised."

Alexx handed her the paper and the photo, "Then you better go tell him right now."

"Don't worry, that's where I was going next. I just needed to take care of something first."

"And what was that, baby?"

"Ryan and I came to the decision...that we want you to be our child's godmother."

Erin could see the surprise, but also the love in Alexx's eyes, "Sweetie."

"Will you, Alexx?"

The ME hugged the young woman, "I would like nothing more. Just out of curiosity, who's gonna be the godfather?"

Erin smiled, "Mac. I talked to him this morning, he's happy for me, and he said that he'd love to be the godfather."

"You go and talk to your father, now, and I'll get these trace samples up to you as soon as possible."

"Thanks, Alexx," Erin turned and went upstairs, finding her father in his office...she froze; there in her father's office, talking to her father, was someone she'd hoped she'd never have to see again.

* * *

Horatio had gotten a call from the reception desk, stating that there was someone here to see him. It was odd, he'd been expecting Julia, Kyle, or someone along the lines of a friendly visit. No, what he'd gotten was a threatening visit, one that hadn't been about him. Standing by the elevators was a man, dressed in a black suit with a red tie, from the looks of him he wasn't from Miami, and he wasn't here to be nice, either.

"Lieutenant Caine?"

Horatio noticed the thick, New York Italian accent, "Yes sir, how can I help you?"

"I need to talk to you. Can we speak in your office, please?"

"Sure," he led the man to his office and sat down in his chair, watching the other man sit down across from him.

"My name is Capo Angelo Maseria, New York City. I'm hear to pass on some words from my girl."

Horatio nodded, "And who might that be, Mr. Maseria?"

"Sharon. Sharon D'Amico."

The Lieutenant almost thought he was hearing things. Sharon D'Amico, Erin's mother. "And what might that be?"

"She hears from a reliable source that he daughter got married, and she wasn't invited. She wants to know if this is true?"

Horatio smirked, "Now, I know Sharon wouldn't send you all the way down here just for that. She would've called me."

"She's tired of you not givin' her straight answers. She wants the flat out truth, you followin'?"

"Oh, I'm following my friend. The fact that my ex-wife has gotten tangled up with the Italian mafia once again does not surprise me."

This made Maseria laugh, "And what makes you think, that I'm mafia, huh? You kiddin' me?"

The red head looked at the man, seriousness in every note of his voice, "On the contrary, I am nowhere near kidding."

The New Yorker stood up, "Just because I have Capo in front of my name means I'm mafia?"

"That, and the tattoo that I am guessing is on your left shoulder."

Maseria's face became hard, "Tell your daughter, that if she knows what's good for her, she won't try to do anything stupid."

Horatio wasn't looking at Maseria now, he was looking behind him outside of his office, his daughter stood there, shock and fear on her face.

Maseria turned around and saw her, "Ah, well well. She's gotten more beautiful since the last time I saw her. She was around twenty-two when I saw her after the Navy. She was seventeen when I'd truly seen her."

Horatio looked at him, "Get out. And tell Sharon, that if she threatens again, I will personally come up to New York City and that will not be good for her, or you."

The Italian stood up, "Nice talkin' to ya Lieutenant," he walked out of the office and stopped in front of Erin, Horatio watched the entire time.

* * *

"Erin, good to see ya _belladonna_, how you been?"

"What are you doing here, Maseria?" Erin's voice was firm, hiding the fear that was behind it.

Maseria smirked, "Now I just came down here because your mother was insulted that you didn't invite her to your weddin'. I wanna know, who the lucky guy is?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because you still work for me."

"Like Hell I do. I turned in my ring a long time ago."

"But you still have your ink, right?"

She smirked, "Got it removed when I went into the Navy. Haven't had it for years."

"Well, I just wanted to tell ya that, uh, your mother sends her regards," he stepped closer, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was holding the ultrasound picture and test form, "and from me, your former boss, Capo de Capo Maseria, when the time comes, everything that you love most, will be mine."

Erin felt the hairs on the back of her nexk stand up, a threat from an Italian mafia boss stuck true whenever they carried it out. Erin knew, she'd worked for him. Not undercover, but to pay off stupid debts her mother's brother had created. Now her mother was one of them, and they were coming after her father, Ryan, herself, and her baby. She sighed and went up to her father's office, "What was all that about, Erin?"

She sighed, "I'll tell you later, thought you might want to see something a little more cheerful."

Horatio nodded, "Gladly."

Erin handed him the picture, "That's your grandchild's first picture."

Her father chuckled, "I remember yours. Looked just like this, almost."

She smiled, "And here's something that I think you'll really be happy about."

Horatio looked at the paper she was handing him, "What's this?"

"Read it."

The Lieutenant read the paper and smiled, "So...this is good."

Erin nodded, "Yep."

"I'm, gonna have a grandson."

"Yes you are, dad. A grandson."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. What About Grandmother?

"Hey Erin, can you look up the name Roy Hernandez for me?"

"Sure, Cal. You want just a rap sheet or the works?"

"The works would be great."

The sound of computer keys were almost inaudible to Calliegh as her mind wandered a bit. She'd told Eric to set everything up for this afternoon, Horatio had called the night shift supervisor and asked him to bring his team in early so day shift could get off to do this. Yelina and Alexx were already at the place where it was going to be, Natalia had called a friend of hers who was a caterer, Frank was busy making sure no one said anything to Erin about it, and Ryan was in the loop only as much as he needed to be. She smiled, a surprise baby shower, Erin was sure to be happy about it.

"...Calliegh? Calliegh?"

The blonde ballistics expert snapped out of her daydream and looked at her colleague, "Yeah! Sorry, just thinkin' bout something."

Erin smiled, "It's no problem. Hernandez has a rap sheet longer than I am tall, and ninety-five percent of it is armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon."

"Great, thanks so much."

"Anytime, you know where to find me."

"Hey Erin?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling? Everything OK with the baby?" Calliegh walked around the desk and sat down on the edge, admiring how even though Erin was now eight months pregnany, she still looked incredible.

Erin nodded, her hand resting on her now protruding belly, "Yeah, everything's good. He's getting a little fidgety though."

Calliegh chuckled, "Now is that more of a Ryan traight or an Erin traight?"

The young woman laughed, "I think it's a good mixture of both. Calliegh come here," she took her friend's hand and placed it on her lower stomach, watching Calliegh's wide smile.

"That's incredible!" The southern belle laughed in excitement.

Erin smiled, "Ryan cant stop doing it, he loves it too much."

"Well I'd hope so. Did you guys get any ultrasound pictures last time you went?"

She nodded, "Yeah," her hands went down to sift through her purse, "here."

Calliegh almost cried at the sight of the picture; she could see the baby, well, the outline of the baby. "He's gonna be a real Wolfe I can bet on that one."

Erin nodded, "Yeah, doctor says there's a good chance he could have my hair and Ryan's eyes, or vice versa. We don't really know."

"He'll be adorable however he turns out. He's got quite a set of good looking parents."

"You complimenting my wife, Calliegh?" Ryan turned the corner with a kind smile, placing his hands on Erin's shoulders.

Calliegh smiled, "No, complimenting both of you. Now I'll leave you two alone and get this information to Horatio," Calliegh put the picture back down on the desk and waved as she walked away.

* * *

Ryan smiled down at his wife, "How are you feeling?"

Erin sighed with a smile, "Ryan, if you come by here every fifteen minutes to check on me I am going to have to ask one of the officers to keep you away."

He walked around and sat down in another chair next to her, "Can you blame me for being protective?"

"Of me? Ryan I'm stuck sitting at a desk not chasing after Mala Noche," she took his hands, "you worry too much, babe."

"I know, I know, I know. That doesn't mean I can't come by and see how you two are doin'," he splayed his hand over her stomach, her hand covering his.

"You're at work, stop."

"Erin."

"Stetler could come by any minute and you could get in trouble for not working."

Ryan sighed, realizing she was right, as usual, "Fine, I'll see you later," he quickly pressed his lips to her forehead.

Erin smiled, "Longer than fifteen minutes!"

He turned and smiled, "OK...sixteen."

"Ryan."

"_Fine_, a half hour?"

"Better." She watched him walk away, then turned back to the computer, a small IM that she had started with Lindsay, who oddly enough was pregnant too, but they were allowing her to work on lab results as well as being stuck at a desk.

**EWolf78: Linds, how did you convince Danny to let you work in the lab?**

**LindsEMessR: I didn't. Mac asked me to. Y?**

**EWolf78: Becuz my dad and Ryan are keeping me at a desk _all_ the time.**

**LindsEMessR: They worry about you. You're 8 1/2 months already I'm only 5 1/2. You're dadz your boss. Mac'd do the same thing and you know it.**

**EWolf78: You're right. You know what you're having?**

**LindsEMessR: No. Danny and I wanna keep it a surprise. You?**

**EWolf78: Boy.**

**LindsEMessR: Congratulations! Name ideas?**

**EWolf78: Well, we're stuck between Michael or Kevin.**

**LindsEMessR: No McKenna?**

**EWolf78: Very funny Linds. No, but I have a certain middle name that Ryan and I both agreed on.**

**LindsEMessR: What? PLEASE don't say Danny, Don, or Sheldon!**

**EWolf78: Hahaha, no :)...Horatio. Michael or Kevin Horatio Wolfe.**

**LindsEMessR: I like Michael.**

**EWolf78: Ryan does too. I suggested Kevin because it was my grandfather's name...well, American name.**

**LindsEMessR: Your grandfather changed his name?**

**EWolf78: Yeah, when he came to America from Italy. He changed his name from Luca to Kevin for some reason. Idk why.**

**LindsEMessR: Luca Horatio Wolfe....doesn't have quite the same ring to it as Michael. I gtg Danny needs my help with something, I'll talk to you later!**

**EWolf78: Give everyone my love!**

**LindsEMessR: I will. Tell Ryan I said hi.**

**EWolf78: Will do.**

**_LindsEMessR has logged off._**

Erin sat back in her chair and sighed, she hated not being able to work in the labs, and hated even more not to be in the field. She watched her husband, father, and fellow colleauges run in and out of the elevators all the time and yet she was stuck at a desk. The last time she was in the field all her father let her do was photograph and collect evidence, then he set her up at the desk until the baby was born. But Lindsay was right about another thing, if it were Mac instead of her father, he'd be doing the same thing: he'd make sure that her baby wasn't in jeporady in any way shape or form. Of course he cares about Danny and Lindsay's baby, too, but if it were her up in New York City, odds are the baby wouldn't be Ryan's.

She groaned, rubbing her temples as she felt a small sting of nausea, reaching into her purse once more and pulling out a small wrapper of TUMS. Chewing on the chalky medicine, she checked her phone: 3:15 PM, fifteen minutes until night shift would take over, why she did not know, yet it would be nice to go home and put her feet up; even sitting seemed to make her body sore nowadays. The elevator bell rang, alerting Erin that someone was coming in, to her dismay, it was Stetler, and to make it even worse, he was walking straight towards her desk.

"Erin."

"Rick."

"What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him, "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

He looked down at her, "Well, you're the one who's pregnant, you shouldn't be working."

"That's up to my father, Rick. Not you."

The IAB officer leaned on the desk, bringing his eyes level with hers, "I've overlooked your coworker marriage for over a year, now you're pregnant and still working, that looks bad on the lab's record. Now I'm going to tell you this once and once only. Anything you or your husband do that could compromise this lab, you'll be _begging_ for a law enforcement job. Understood?"

Erin grinned slyly, "Ya know, Rick, my marital life is none of your business, same with my pregnancy. My father is my boss, and what he says goes when it comes to this lab. **His **lab; not yours. So I'm going to tell you this once and once only, my doctor tells me that I don't need stress at the moment since I'm so close to my due date. Now, annoying things stress me out and agitate me," her face turned serious, "I consider _you_ an annoyance."

Rick glared at her, "You better watch yourself. You're tredding in some dangerous waters there."

"Luckily, Rick, she knows how to swim," Horatio stated firmly from behind him.

* * *

Horatio was in the elevator, just coming back from making a call to Alexx to make sure everything was ready for his daughter's baby shower. When the doors opened, he noticed Stetler arguing with Erin. The Lieutenant had previously warned him not to agitate her, eight and a half months pregnant stress was not good for her or the baby, but Stetler didn't seem to care.

"...anything you or your husband do that could compromise this lab, you'll be _begging_ for a law enforcement job. Understood?"

"Ya know, Rick, my marital life is none of your business, same with my pregnancy. My father is my boss, and what he says goes when it comes to this lab. **His** lab; not yours. So I'm going to tell you this once and once only, my doctor tells me that I don't need stress at the moment since I'm so close to my due date. Now, annoying things stress me out and agitate me. I consider _you_ an annoyance."

Horatio grinned, _That's my girl_.

"You better watch yourself. You're tredding in some dangerous waters there."

"Luckily, Rick, she knows how to swim," Horatio stated firmly from behind him.

Rick turned around to face the Lieutenant, "Your daughter needs to learn to watch how she speaks to her superiors."

Horatio glared at him, "Rick, my daughter does not need you antagonizing her right now it's not healthy for her or her baby...but you don't seem to care about that, now do you?"

Stetler said nothing, but walked past him to the elevator, getting in as Ryan was coming out.

"H, everything OK?" Ryan walked over to him, worry written all over his face.

Horatio nodded, "Everything's fine now, son," he turned to his daughter, "you OK?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah, just really didn't need him to threaten me right now."

Her father nodded, "You let me worry about him, alright? You two go home and get changed, and I'll meet you at the restaurant, OK?"

Ryan smiled, "OK, H, see ya later."

The red head walked away, while Ryan walked back over to his wife, "Are you sure you're alright? Stetler always seems to get you annoyed."

Erin grimaced, "And the baby jumpy."

He chuckled, "Movin' around in there, little guy?" he helped his wife to stand and waked with her to the locker room.

The blonde CSI sighed, taking her jacket out of her locker, "Babe, you think I should stay home the next few weeks?"

Ryan looked at her, "I don't think so. You need to be close to people who can get you to a hospital safely. If you're home you have no way to get to the hospital in time."

She nodded, "You're right, it's just...I don't feel like I'm a big help right now."

He turned to face her, "What d'ya mean? You're a huge help."

"But not in the field or in the lab! I just sit at a desk and look up rap sheets, Ryan!" she sat down on the bench and buried her face in her hands.

Ryan sat down next to her and rubbed her back soothingly; he knew she was very emotional and he needed to be patient with her, something he was willing to do, "Sweetheart, you'll be back in the lab and in the field soon enough. Once the baby's born you stay home for a few days, take care of him, then we hire a nanny. It'll be fine. OK?" he kissed the crown of her head, "It'll be fine."

She looked at him and smiled, "I love you, ya know that?"

He smiled, "I love you, too. C'mon, we'll be late."

* * *

Erin fixed her hair into a braid, the flowy blue tope covered her pregnant belly nicely, the black pants fit comfortably, and her shoes were nice and roomy.

Ryan poked his head into the bathroom, "You look beautiful."

She smiled into the mirror, "Thanks hon."

He walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, running his hands over her stomach, "Two more weeks."

Erin turned and pressed her lips to his, "You ready to be a daddy?"

Ryan smiled, "More than ready. You up to being a mom?"

She smirked, "I've been carrying his baby around for more than eight months, I'm way beyond ready."

"Let's go. You're dad's probably already waiting for us there."

The two of them left the house and drove the short way to the restaurant.

Erin noticed the blue and white balloons near one of the doorways inside, and when she noticed Ryan wasn't leading her to the hostess desk, she knew something was up. "Ryan what's going on?"

He smiled, "Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Close your eyes."

She hated when he did this, but complied, shutting her eyes and letting him lead her somewhere unknown.

She felt his lips by her ear, "Ready? Open 'em."

When Erin opened her eyes, tears immediately sprang forward when she saw what was before her.

"SURPRISE!"

The entire room was decorated for a baby shower. Powder blue, white, and silver covered the room, while their family and friends stood with smiles on their faces.

Ryan was shocked to see Erin crying, but he knew she was crying out of happiness.

Erin smiled through wet eyes, "I can't believe you guys did this."

Calliegh walked over and hugged her, "We knew you'd like it."

The young woman chuckled, wiping her eyes, "I love it. Thank you so much."

Alexx smiled, "C'mere honey," she wrapped her arms around the girl, "no tears."

Erin smiled, "I'm just overwhelmed, that's all," she turned to her husband, "you knew about this?"

He nodded, "Yeah, somewhat."

Horatio walked over, "Sweetheart."

She smiled, "Dad."

He hugged her close, "Happy?"

"What are we, invisible?!"

Erin knew that voice immediately, and was both shocked and overjoyed when she heard it, "Danny? Oh my God!" She walked over to the New York CSI team and embraced them each in turn.

Don smiled, "Well I never thought I'd see the day, you pregnant!"

She chuckled, "Save it, Flack."

Lindsay smiled, "We make quite the pair."

The two pregnant women stood side-by-side, Eric smiled, "You both match perfectly."

Stella smirked, "You look radiant, Erin. _Syncharitíria_."

Erin smiled, "_Grazie_."

Danny chuckled, "And one's speakin' Greek, the other's speakin' Italian, your kid's gonna have to learn Portuguese to stand out, Er!"

Sheldon smiled, "Just be thankful he doesn't want your baby learning Messer-ese."

Danny chuckled sarcastically, "Ha ha very funny, doc."

Sid hugged the young woman, "Congratulations, Erin."

She smiled, "Thanks, Sid."

Mac walked over, "Erin."

She looked at him, "Godfather Mac."

He chuckled, embracing her, "He can just call me Uncle Mac."

Ryan smiled, "I think he might just call you Mac."

Natalia, "We're all gonna be aunts and uncles when he's younger."

Frank nodded, "Some of us'll stay that way."

Erin looked at her father, "Well I know it's either gonna be grandpa, or Grandpa Horatio."

Horatio smirked, "I think we'll stick with grandpa."

"And what about grandmother?"

Erin's heart almost stopped when she heard that voice, turning around slowly, she came face-to-face with a woman she hadn't seen in years, "Mother?!"

**TO BE CONTINUED....**

**AN: I know this chapter is a little late, but I was just trying to get it right. RnR is much appreciated and I would love support! Thanks!!!**


	15. Threats and Presents

**_Previously..._**

_Erin looked at her father, "Well I know it's either gonna be grandpa, or Grandpa Horatio."_

_Horatio smirked, "I think we'll stick with grandpa."_

_"And what about grandmother?"_

_Erin's heart almost stopped when she heard that voice, turning around slowly, she came face-to-face with a woman she hadn't seen in years, "Mother?!"_

* * *

Sharon D'Amico looked exactly like her daughter, with the tall figure and tanned skin, curly, brunette hair, which from the light discoloration at the root, was not her natural hair color. She had green eyes which had not been given down to her child, and neither had her attitude.

Erin was in complete shock, "Wh-What are you doing in Miami?! What are you doing _here_?!"

The woman smirked, "I came to see you...and my grandchild of course."

"Sharon, you need to go," Horatio stepped forward, his eyes resting firmly on his ex-wife.

"Horatio, I have every right to be here."

"Not if I don't want you here," The young woman glared.

"Now sweetheart, I understand you wouldn't want me to see you like this."

Erin's eyebrows shot up, "Like how?"

Sharon smiled slyly, "You know, pregnant, married on a whim, that sort of thing."

Ryan wrapped his arm around Erin's shoulders, "She did not marry on a whim."

The woman laughed, "And-And who are you?"

"Her husband," he stated firmly.

Sharon nodded, "Ah, so you're Ryan Wolfe. Yes, I heard all about you from my friend."

"And by friend you mean Maseria?" Erin added.

"Why darling I don't know why you would suggest that I was running with that crowd," her mother cooed sarcastically.

"The Italian mafia, is something you're drawn to, Sharon and she knows that...just like I do. And I do not appreciate you sending him down here to threaten her," Horatio countered.

"Threaten?"

"You sent Maseria down here to try and scare me into coming back up to New York, I know you," Erin stated angrily, "I will not let you ruin this for me. I married Ryan because I love him, I found out I was pregnant months after we got married. _None_ of this concerns you and never will!"

Ryan turned to her, "Erin, don't do this, you'll make yourself sick. You and the baby can't handle this kind of stress!"

Sharon smirked, "That's right, Erin, listen to your baby daddy."

"Hey you shut up!" Flack snapped.

"Don! Don, easy!" Danny held his friend back.

Ryan looked at his wife again, "Erin, she's just trying to get you to snap. Don't fight this."

His wife shook her head fervently, "No! No, I won't give her the satisfaction she wants!" she turned her attention to the woman, "You don't deserve to be called my child's grandmother."

"Yet I am," Sharon smiled smugly.

Mac put his hand on Erin's shoulder, "Erin, listen to him, you don't need to make yourself or the baby sick. Sit down."

The blonde did not take her angry eyes from her mother as her former boss approached her.

"Sharon, I think it's time you left."

"Detective Mac Taylor, all the way from New York City. I would never have expected to see you here, at your ex-girlfriend's baby shower."

Mac glared at her, "Erin is a friend and former team member, I am also the godfather of her child. I have a right to be here...unlike you."

Sharon laughed, "I-I have a right to be here! I am her mother!"

"You gave up that right the moment you decided to ignore her, Sharon. Now go," Horatio growled.

Erin looked at her mother, who was staring at her smugly, "I swear to you, that child _will_ know who I am."

Ryan looked at her, "Not if we can help it."

Th woman turned and left without another word, Erin's eyes following her all the way out the door. As soon as she was sure Sharon was gone, she got up and headed for the women's restroom, and the minute the door closed, she burst into sobs.

* * *

Ryan could hear her crying, but she'd locked the door behind her.

"Erin? Erin, babe open the door."

There was no answer. Nothing but his wife's choking sobs from the other side. Alexx walked over, "Let me try honey," she knocked on the door, "Erin? Sweetheart it's Alexx."

To hr surprise, the lock clicked, and she was able to open the door, walking into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Erin was leaning against the sink, the back of her hand against her mouth to stifle her sobs.

"Er-in," Alexx walked over and hugged the pregnant CSI close, "she's gone honey."

Erin coughed, "I just...I-I hate when she tr-tries to do this to m-m-me."

The ME took a piece of paper towel and dabbed her eyes, "Take it easy baby girl it's not good for you or the baby to get yourself worked up like this. Take nice, deep breaths."

Erin groaned, now the baby was jumpy from all of the excitement, "Alexx."

"I know baby, he's just worried about you that's all, the sensations will pass," the kind woman placed her hand on Erin's stomach, rubbing lightly.

The young woman sighed, "I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to be sorry about. That woman does not know when to let up and it's about time she did."

"Ha, try telling her that. She always, **always**tries to get in the way of everything happy and successful in my life."

"Well she is not gettin' in the way of this," the ME gestured to Erin's belly, "now let's get you back out there, Ryan's gettin' worried."

Erin nodded, following Alexx out of the bathroom and walking straight into her husband's arms, "Are you OK?" Ryan questioned against her hair.

She smiled, rubbing his back, "I'm fine now," she kissed him, she could feel how tense his was, "calm down, babe."

He sighed, "It's just, I can't stand hearing you cry."

"Aw, Ryan I thought you'd be used to that by now," she teased.

He chuckled, "You're right, but it still makes me worry."

"OK, let's try to forget about that and continue this baby shower. And I promise ya, Erin, I ever see her on the streets back in New York, I'll lock her up for the Hell of it," Don smiled.

Erin laughed, "Thank you, Flack," she took a step forward, but stumbled, feeling kind of dizzy.

Ryan caught his wife as she almost fell, "Hon, you OK?!"

She nodded, "Y-Yeah, just a little dizzy."

"Come sit down, sweetheart," Horatio pulled out a chair for her, allowing her to sit down and rest.

"You want something to drink, Er? Glass of water, shot of tequila?" Danny joked.

Erin smiled, "Glass of water would be great."

Ryan got up to get it, "I'll get it man, you sit with her," Danny clapped him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, man," Ryan sat down in another chair next to her and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I'm sorry about that, you guys," Erin sighed.

"Honey there is nothing for you to be sorry about," Yelina stated, "we're just glad you're OK."

Danny came back with the glass of water and a box of tissues, "Just in case, all Lindsay does is cry so I figured you'd need 'em, too."

The Montana girl looked at her husband, "Thanks, Danny."

He smiled, "Love ya, honey."

Mac smirked, "Well, I think while we're eating, we can get started with these," he handed Erin a small box with a bow on top, "my mom used to put it on whatever shirt I wore when I was a kid."

She smiled, opening the box to find a small, American flag pin, a bit tarnished from age but still vibrantly colorful as ever, "Mac, we can't."

The New York Detective nodded, "That came all the way from Chicago, to New York, to Miami. You can and you will."

Sheldon chuckled, handing Ryan a small bag, "You get to open some too, my friend. My girl painted it."

Erin was surprised, "When did you get a new girlfriend?"

"A couple months ago."

Ryan smirked, "This is good," he pulled out a baby food bowl, painted on the inside was the NYPD shield.

"The boy's parents are Miami CSIs, what's a New York badge doin' on the bowl?" Frank asked.

Erin smiled, "I was a New York cop before I became a Miami CSI, Frank. Remember?" she took the bow and placed it on her husband's head, "There we go, nice and festive."

Eric chuckled, "I need a picture of that one, Wolfe."

Ryan nodded, "Go ahead, laugh it up."

Danny put a box in Erin's lap, "From Lindsay and me."

The blonde CSI tore off the wrapping paper, looking at Lindsay, "Do you have one, too?"

She nodded, "Buy one get one free, yours _isn't_ the free one, don't worry."

Erin laughed, "Gee, thanks!" the gift was a baby monitor set complete with a GPS tracking device for when the baby became a toddler and was able to walk.

Sid stepped forward and handed Ryan a good-sized box, "Abby made it, she thought you guys would really enjoy it."

Ryan handed the card to his wife, who smiled at the small picture of the baby with a surgeon's mask on, "As long as you don't teach him how to hold a scalpel until he's eighteen, Sid."

Sheldon smiled, "How 'bout me?"

Danny smirked, "Maybe thirty-eight if he's gonna be workin' with you, doc."

Ryan looked at his wife, "Erin, get a load of this," he showed her the handmade baby book that Sid and his wife had given them.

Erin smiled, wrapping one arm around Sid, "Tell Abby thank you."

"She's one Hell of a craftswoman, Sid," Ryan smirked.

Stella placed a blue bag on Erin's lap, "Hope you like it."

Erin smiled, "I know where this is from," she turned the bag to see the black lettering **Tiffany & Co.** on the bag, finding two boxes inside. She handed one to Ryan, and opened the other herself. Erin found a silver spoon and rattle set, "Stella you're crazy!"

The curly-haired New Yorker smiled, "You did get me those earrings from Tiffany's for my birthday. So I got you somethin', too."

Ryan smiled, "You mean this is for her?" he held up a silver chain, on it were two baby shoes, one silver, the other Tiffany blue.

Erin laughed, "You could pull it off, babe."

Her husband got up and walked around behind her, placing the necklace around her neck.

Don smirked, "I pitched in with Stella, suggested the necklace."

"Thanks, Flack," Erin smiled.

Yelina handed Ryan an envelope, "I think it's time for the Miami team to give their presents?"

Ryan opened the envelope, but instead of a card, it was a picture...a picture of a stroller.

"It was Ray Jr.'s," Erin's aunt smiled.

Natalia handed Erin a bag, "Somethin' simple."

Erin took out the tissue paper and pulled a bib out of the bag, it said **CSI** on the front.

"That's perfect, 'Talia," Ryan smiled.

Frank handed Ryan a folded piece of clothing with a bow on top.

"Original decorating technique, Frank," Eric joked.

"Yeah well you let me know how easy it is to wrap a gift you had to pick up ten minutes before gettin' here smart ass," Frank stated sarcastically.

The young CSI unfolded the gift to find a shirt that said **MDPD CSI BABY** on the back, Erin laughed, "That can go with the bib!"

Frank smirked, "Boa Vista stole my idea."

Natalia gaped, "Did not, Frank!"

Calliegh smiled, "OK, OK, here, from Eric and I," she pushed a large box in front of the couple.

Ryan looked at her, "What'd you get us a rifle?! The box is huge!"

Erin smiled, "I already have one so that's not what it is, Ry," she tore off the wrapping paper to find a baby carrier. She looked at Calliegh, "You are too good."

The southern belle smiled, "Figured you'd need one."

Alexx placed a bag on Erin's lap, "Here you go baby girl."

Erin realized that the gift was the bag; it was a diaper bag, and inside were all sorts of clothes, a lot of which made everyone laugh. There were sleep suits, jeans, and T-shirts, but also dress shirts, sweater vests, and two little ties.

"Now he can dress just like his dad," Calliegh giggled.

Erin chuckled, "Thank you, Alexx."

The ME smiled, "Anytime, honey. I got the store name if you want more."

Ryan smiled, "Well he's gonna be one stylish little guy."

Eric laughed, "OK, because no one else but a Wolfe could pull off a sweater vest."

"You're just jealous, Delko," Ryan joked back.

"Where's your gift, Horatio?" Stella asked the fire-haired Lieutenant.

Horatio smiled at his daughter, "It is, already at their house."

The rest of the party had been spent eating and talking about the babies, work, and the gifts, until finally it was time for the New York team to be heading to the airport, they had asked night shift to cover for a day so they could come and see Ryan and Erin, now they had to get back to work.

Mac hugged his good friend close, "Congratulations again."

Erin smiled, kissing his cheek, "Thank you guys for coming. Call me when you get to New York, OK?"

He nodded, "Will do."

Stella embraced her, "You take care. I wanna see pictures of that baby the minute you get him in your arms, you hear me?"

Ryan laughed, "I'll take care of that, Stella."

The rest of the team bid farewell and were soon driving off, leaving the Miami CSIs alone.

Horatio smiled, "Well, I think it's about time you saw your present. Don't you?"

Erin smiled, wrapping her arm around her husband's waist, "Are you coming?"

"Of course."

"We'll meet you there?" Ryan asked.

Alexx walked over, "We all pitched in, honey, we get to see what your father did."

Erin looked at her, "You don't know?"

Calliegh smiled, "Oh we know, we just wanna see the finished product."

Horatio put on his sunglasses, "I'll drive."

* * *

Erin was confused, when they'd gotten to the house Calliegh and Eric had put blindfolds on Ryan and herself, then led them into the house. They hadn't been allowed to ask any questions on the ride there, so the suspense was really getting to her.

"Guys, seriously this is getting really suspenseful," Ryan commented.

Eric chuckled, "Relax, Wolfe, just need to set one last thing up."

Erin sighed, her eyes covered with the black silk blindfold, "Is it ready?" she felt her father's hand on her back.

"Go ahead."

She pulled the blindfold off of her eyes and gasped: they _were_ in their house, but she wasn't staring at an office anymore...it was a nursery. The walls had been painted light blue, a crib on one side, a changing table across from it, a rocking chair in the corner. There were stuffed animals everywhere, more clothes on the changing table, and something Erin noticed on the dresser that made several tears escape her eyes. There was a small music box, one that she'd had ever since she was young, that her uncle had given her.

Ryan sighed, "H, this is..." he turned to his father-in-law, "dad, thank you."

Horatio smiled, "You're welcome, son."

Erin sighed, wiping her eyes, "Dad."

Her father hugged her close, "I'm glad you like it."

Calliegh smiled, "I picked out every single stuffed animal you see here."

Erin picked up a stuffed wolf and smiled, "Is there a reason why this one was in the crib?"

Eric chuckled, "That was my idea."

Alexx smirked, "Bryan, Henry, and Eric painted the walls. I picked out the crib and changing table."

Yelina smiled, "And that rocking chair belonged to my mother."

Natalia nodded, "I just help set up."

Frank held his hand up, "I put the crib together, that counts."

Horatio chuckled, "Yes it does, Francis."

Erin smiled, "Thank you guys, for everything."

Ryan nodded, "Thanks a lot."

Alexx hugged them both, "You two get some rest now, you hear me?"

Erin nodded, "I can do that. My entire body aches."

Horatio kissed her forehead, "Then go and get some sleep."

She kissed his cheek, "I love you."

He smiled, "Love you, too."

Everyone left, Ryan still couldn't get over the nursery, "This is incredible."

Erin smiled, kissing his shoulder, "I love you. Ya know that?"

He looked at her, "I love you, too, babe," he looked down at her stomach, splaying his hand right where her belly began to round out, "you like your room?"

She smiled at her husband, "I think he's going to love it."

Ryan kissed her, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Erin was a little surprised, he hadn't done that in a long time, but she smiled into the kiss, twisting her tongue with his.

"You haven't kissed me like that in a while," she stated, her cheeks flushed red.

He smiled, "Making up for it," he pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "I'm excited."

Erin sighed, closing her eyes, "Me too, Ryan...me too."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: Hey, just wanted to throw in that I'm trying to update as fast as I can, please remember that RnR is wonderful and much appreciated. The more I get the faster I'll update!**


	16. Congratulations

Two days past her due date, Erin was still working at the station, now allowed to work the evidence locker.

She was going through an evidence box from an earlier case that had the same MO as a present case, taking out all of the evidence envelopes, when Natalia walked in.

"Hey, you got the evidence from the Vanderbelt murder?"

Erin nodded, smiling at her colleague, "Yep, right here," she handed Natalia the envelope she'd asked for, "this is the rope the killer used to tie Mrs. Vanderbelt's hands together."

The Latina nodded, "OK, I'll get it to Eric, see if he can't get a match. How are you holdin' up?"

The young woman sighed, "Two days late and the load hasn't gotten any lighter, but I'm fine, thank you. If you see Ryan can you tell him I need to see him?"

Natalia nodded, "He's out in the field, I'll let him know when he gets back, OK?"

Erin smiled, "Thank you, need anything else you let me know."

"Will do."

The pregnant CSI put the evedince box away, logging the time she took it out and replaced it, then went to the break room to get a bottle of water.

"Hey, Alexx," the young girl smiled, noticing the ME getting a cup of coffee.

Alexx looked up from pouring some milk into her coffee, "Hey there, baby, how you feelin'?"

Erin smiled, walking over to the refridgerator and taking out a water bottle, "Dehydrated. I've been drinking like a fish all day and I'm still thirsty."

The woman smirked, "Honey that's because you need water for the baby. Now I know I'm runnin' out on you but I've got two body's waiting for post."

The CSI nodded, "Don't let me keep you tied up."

"Thanks honey, I'll see you later," the woman walked out.

Erin sighed, taking a long sip of the water in her hand, she was exhausted, but she had a few more hours before she could clock out for break. Heading out of the break room, she stopped short, a sharp pain shooting through her abdomen. "AH!" she reached out for the wall but missed, her hand grabbing the glass table and pulling down, breaking it with a loud _crash._

* * *

Calliegh and Natalia were in the DNA lab, waiting for the results on the epithelials from both pieces of rope.

"So, you think that Erin's OK workin' the evidence locker _this_ pregnant?" Calliegh asked, worried for her friend.

Natalia sighed, "I don't know, Horatio said it was alright as long as she didn't work with any chemical evidence," the computer beeped, alerting the two CSIs that it had found a match.

The blonde smiled, "We just found our connection."

Their attention was drawn to a loud _crash_, from glass breaking on the floor, both of them running towards the source of the noise.

"Erin!"

"Erin!"

Both of them ran to the young woman collapsed on the floor, gasping in pain.

"Erin are you alright?" Calliegh placed her hand on Erin's back.

The pregnant woman shook her head, "The baby...AH!" she cried out as another pain washed over her.

Natalia looked at her, "I'll call the hospital, then I'll call Ryan and Horatio."

Alexx came running over, "Erin! Baby you need to stay calm and breathe, alright?"

Erin nodded, cringing at another contraction, "I'm trying, ngAH!"

"We need that ambulance, now!" Calliegh yelled.

Natalia came back, "Ambulance is almost here, Ryan and Horatio are on their way to the hospital."

Erin heard the wailing of sirens, a pair of medics rolling in a Gurney.

"Ma'am, we're going to need you to try and get onto the Gurney," one of the paramedics stated.

Calliegh and Alexx helped her onto the Gurney, walking out to the ambulance with them.

Alexx turned to the blonde, "Calliegh, I'll ride with her, you and Natalia ride behind us," she looked at Erin and placed her hand on the young woman's, "sweetheart you're gonna be fine."

Erin exhaled heavily, "OK."

* * *

Ryan and Horatio were at the victim's house, reexamining the crime scene.

"H, I've got a pocket knife under the couch," Ryan pulled out the small pocket knife from under the sofa.

Horatio looked at it, "That, looks like the pocket knife the son had."

Ryan's phone rang, "Yeah, this is Wolfe?"

"_Ryan, it's Natalia. Listen to me you and Horatio have to get to the hospital, Erin's gone into labor_."

He looked up at Horatio in shock, "We'll be right there, tell her I'm coming," he shut the phone, "H, Erin's gone into labor."

Horatio nodded, "OK, bag that knife and let's get to the hospital."

The two of them ran out to the Hummer, Horatio in the driver's seat and Ryan in the passenger's, and sped to the hospital.

* * *

Erin sighed as the nurse plugged her into an IV and gave her an epidural, the monitor to her left tracking her heartbeat and her baby's. Alexx sat next to her, a damp cloth in one hand and a cup of ice cubes in the other.

The young woman sighed, exasperated from the hot flashes she was getting, "W-Where's Ryan?"

The ME took her hand, "He and your father are on their way sweetheart."

Calliegh and Natalia walked in, "How are you feeling?" Natalia asked.

Erin chuckled weakly, "Like an inferno. I'm getting horrible hot flashes."

Alexx nodded, "That's a small post effect from the epidural, it'll pass."

Calliegh smiled, looking at the heart monitor, "He's got one heck of a heartbeat."

Erin smiled, "Yeah."

"Erin?"

She looked at the doorway to see Ryan and her father coming in, "Ryan."

He walked over and kissed her forehead, "Are you OK?"

Erin nodded, "Now."

He smoothed her hair back, her forehead was burning hot, "Sweetheart you're burnin' up."

"The epidural," she stated, looking at Alexx, her eyes clenching shut at a large contraction.

Ryan took her hand, "OK breathe, that's it, and out."

Erin squeezed his hand tight, following his instructions.

Horatio walked over, taking Alexx's seat, "It's almost over, sweetheart."

The young woman sighed, resting back against the pillow, "Oh, God."

Alexx handed Horatio the ice and cloth, "Horatio, doctor wants us outta here, you and Ryan can stay."

The red head nodded, "OK, Alexx."

The ME smiled at Erin, "You take care, honey."

She smiled, "Thanks, Alexx."

The three women left, leaving Ryan and Horatio alone with Erin.

Horatio handed his daughter the ice up, "The doctor should be in soon."

Erin placed a piece of the ice in her mouth, looking at her father, "Feels like forever."

Ryan stroked his thumb over the top of her hand, "You're gonna be fine."

"I know, it's just really...painful."

The door opened to reveal Dr. Anderson, "Erin, Ryan, good to see you."

Erin smiled, "Doctor."

The doctor held out her hand to Horatio, "Dr. Giana Anderson."

Horatio shook her hand, "Horatio Caine, her father."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you. Now, Erin, you're dialating beautifully, we'll give you another hour or so and then if your water doesn't break by then we'll have to ourselves."

Erin nodded, "OK."

"Now Mr. Wolfe if you want to stay you can, but Mr. Caine I suggest that when your daughter does start to give birth, that your son-in-law be the only one in here other than the hospital staff."

Horatio nodded, "I understand, doctor."

Dr. Anderson looked at Erin, "I'll be back in an hour to check on you."

Erin smiled, "Thanks, doctor."

Horatio's phone rang just as the doctor shut the door, "Horaito."

"_Horatio, it's Frank. Listen, our suspect just walked._"

"OK, listen, Erin's gone into labor, I'll be there as soon as I can but I'll have to leave again."

"_No problem_."

Horatio hung up, "Erin, I gotta go but I'll be back, alright?"

She sighed, "OK. Be careful."

He kissed her cheek, "I will."

* * *

_30 MINUTES LATER_

Erin gasped, sweat running down her face as the contractions grew closer, Ryan sitting by her side the entire time.

"OK, Erin I'm gonna need you to try not to push, alright?" Dr. Anderson guided her.

Ryan kissed her hand, "You're doing fine, just breathe."

She listened to both her husband and her doctor, all the while trying not to give into the urge to push.

"Uh! Oh, I gotta push!" Erin cried, squeezing her husband's hand tighter.

"Erin, when I tell you, you can push. OK, one, two, three, push."

Erin caught her breath and pushed, Ryan placing his hand on the small of her back.

"OK again, one, two, three, push!"

"AAH!"

"That's it, baby, easy."

"Dad, you wanna come here?"

Ryan looked at Erin, who smiled, "Go on."

He got up and walked over to the doctor, "There's your baby's head."

Ryan smiled, "Wow."

Dr. Anderson looked at him, "You wanna help?"

This shocked him, "H-Help with, with this?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

Erin smirked, cringing slightly, "Ryan."

He walked over and sat back down next to her, "I think this is how I'll help."

The doctor smiled, "OK. Alright, Erin, a couple more and you'll be able to hold your baby, OK? One, two, three, push!"

"C'mon, babe, you're doin' fine," Ryan put his hand on her back once more, keeping her upright as she pushed.

Erin collapsed back against the bed, gasping for breath, "Oh, Oh God!"

"One more, Erin, come on, push!"

"AAAAAHHH!"

Ryan smiled at the sound of a baby's wail coming from the doctor's side of the bed, looking at his wife and smoothing her damp curls back, "You did it."

She laughed, "_We_ did it."

Dr. Anderson smiled, holding the gurgling bundle in her arms, "I think someone wants his mommy," she brought the baby over to Erin and handed him to her, "there you go, congratulations. 2:30 PM, eight pounds, six ounces, twenty-one inches."

Erin smiled, holding her son in her arms, "Look at you! Hi," she cooed, her son snuggling closer.

Ryan wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "He's incredible."

She looked up at him, "He's perfect," she pressed her lips to his, "I love you."

Dr. Anderson smiled, "What's the name that I'm putting on the birth certificate?"

* * *

Horatio, Alexx, Calliegh, Eric, Natalia, Frank, Yelina, and Ray Jr. were all sitting in the lobby.

"Horatio she's fine," Yelina smiled.

He nodded, "I know."

A few moments later, Ray Jr. smiled, "Ryan!"

The group all looked in the direction Ray was, seeing Ryan standing in the doorway with a smile on his face.

Horatio stood, "Son?"

Ryan nodded, "Dad, you wanna come see your grandson?"

The Lieutenant smiled, "You know I do."

Alexx smiled, "We wanna see him, too."

Ryan smirked, "OK, c'mon."

The group followed him into the delivery room, Ryan walking back over to sit next to his wife, who was lying in bed with their son in her arms.

Horatio smiled, "He looks just like you, Ryan."

"He's adorable!" Calliegh squealed, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"What's his name?" Alexx asked.

Erin and Ryan exchanged a glance, before she spoke, "Michael. Michael...Horatio Wolfe," she looked at her father and smiled.

Horatio smiled, "You didn't have to do that."

Ryan nodded, "We wanted to, dad."

"You wanna hold him?" Erin asked, Michael's small hand wrapping around her finger.

Horatio nodded, "Of course."

She handed him off to Ryan, who held his son in his arms with a smile.

Eric smiled, "He's got your hair, Wolfe."

Ryan chuckled, looking at his friend, "Yeah, well maybe that's a good thing," he turned to his father-in-law, "here ya go, H."

Horatio chuckled as he took his newborn grandson in his arms, "He won't let go of your finger, Ryan."

Natalia smiled, "Because he knows that's his daddy."

The red head smiled, "Hey you, hey," the baby cooed and swung his small hand up in the air, then began to cry. Horatio nodded, "OK, OK, you want mommy? OK, here we go," he handed Michael back to Erin.

She smiled, "He'll get used to everyone in this room."

There was a knock on the door, everyone turned to see a nurse standing there, "Um, excuse me, but I need to take the baby to the monitor room."

Erin nodded, "OK."

Ryan smiled, "We'll see ya soon buddy."

Erin kissed Michael's nose, handing him to Ryan, who placed a kiss on his head, then walked over to the nurse and handing him to her.

She smiled, "OK, Dr. Anderson says that Mrs. Wolfe needs to get some rest."

Horatio smiled, "We'll be sure she gets it, thank you nurse."

Frank smirked, "How big is he?"

Ryan looked at him, "Eight pounds, seven ounces, twenty-one inches."

"Whoa! He's a big boy!" Yelina smiled.

Ray Jr. walked over to Erin's bedside, "You OK, Erin?"

She smiled, "I'm OK, kiddo."

Calliegh smiled, "We'll let you get your rest, Erin."

The team left, Horatio stayed behind, "When are you gonna be able to go home?"

Erin smiled, "Dr. Anderson said we'll be able to take Michael home in three days."

Her father nodded, "Alright, and you?"

Ryan smiled, "Same thing."

He nodded, "Alright, Ryan, why don't you and I grab something to eat, let Erin rest?"

Ryan looked at his wife, "You gonna be OK?"

She nodded, "You go ahead, I know you're probably starving."

He smiled, "OK," he pressed his lips to hers, "I'll see you later."

The two gentlemen walked out of the room, leaving Erin to rest. She sighed, falling back against the pillow softly, she couldn't believe she was a mother, it was the second happiest moment of her entire life.

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	17. Oh God No

"Ryan be careful!"

"Me?!"

"Yes you! Michael's being safer than you are!"

Erin smiled, leaning back against the chair, it was the one day in the summer that everyone on the team was off, and the newly wed Calliegh and Eric Delko were having a barbeque.

Horatio chuckled, walking over with two glasses of iced tea for him and his daughter, "It's almost too hard to believe that he's gonna be two soon."

She looked up at her father, accepting the glass held out to her, "I know, still feels like yesterday Ryan and I took him home."

"He looks like Ryan."

Erin smiled, "Yep, but he's fourth generation that's got those trademark Caine eyes."

Her father smiled, "So I noticed."

Small footsteps approached the two of them as a little boy with brown hair and baby blue eyes climbed into Erin's lap, "Ma!"

"Hey you!" she put her iced tea down on the table between her and Horatio and sat her son more comfortably on her lap, "You playin' with daddy?"

The little Wolfe nodded, "Ball."

Horatio chuckled, "That's right, Michael, ball."

Ryan walked over and sighed, "You ran away from me, pal."

Miichael smiled widely, "Da!" he buried his face in Erin's neck, who laughed.

"I guess we're playing hide-and-seek, now?"

Ryan smiled, kissing her gently, "Mm, iced tea," he picked up her glass and took a sip.

She feighned shock, "You could've asked."

"I don't think I have to," he smiled, kissing their son's head.

Calliegh walked over, her new engagement ring and wedding band prominent on her hand, "Does little Mikey want somethin' to eat?"

Erin smiled, "You hungry bud? Huh, you hungry?"

The little boy nodded his head, Ryan smiled, "Want some help, Cal?"

She smiled, "I'll get Eric to help me, but thanks Ryan."

He took a seat next to his wife, "So, dad, when are you ever going to take a personal day, let Erin run the lab while you're off?"

Horatio smiled, "Well, I was going to ask her if she could do that Thursday."

Erin looked at him, "Of course, what are you gonna do?"

"I was planning to take a little R and R for the day, maybe visit Marisol's grave."

She smiled, "Well you know I'll handle it, I just have to ask Alexx if she can get Jamie to watch Michael. I doubt the hospital's letting her have off."

The red head smiled, "Thanks, sweetheart."

"OK who wants burgers, kabobs, and hot dogs?!" Eric called from the grill.

Frank smirked, "Don't got any steaks on there, hot shot?!"

Erin made to get up, but Ryan stopped her, "I'll get it, babe, what do you want?"

She looked at him, "Ry, you don't have to do that, I'll go."

"Erin, sit down. What do you want to eat?"

"I guess I'll have a kabob and get Mike a hot dog."

Ryan smiled, "That what you want, buddy?"

He nodded, getting off of his mother's lap and walking a head of his father.

Erin laughed, "Get him before he gets hurt."

Ryan went over and picked his son up, a squealing laugh coming from the twenty-two month old boy, "C'mere you!"

"So, when are all of us girls gonna have a night to ourselves?" Natalia asked, refilling her iced tea glass.

Calliegh looked at her, "Whenever Erin can get a babysitter, right Er?"

The blonde nodded, "That's right."

"What about a nanny? You and Ryan need to get one of those," Frank stated plainly.

Ryan chuckled, trying to keep Michael from climbing over his shoulder, "I don't think we can do that just yet."

"Maybe Alexx knows someone who can do it besides Jamie?" Eric asked, plating a hamburger for Frank.

Horatio smiled, "When were you ladies planning on going out?"

Calliegh walked over to him, handing him a plate with a cheeseburger and chips, "Why?"

"If you go tonight, I'll watch Michael."

Miachael walked over, "Papa!"

The red head smiled, "He-y," he picked up his grandson and placed him in his lap, "you wanna stay with grandpa tonight?"

Ryan came over with two plates, sitting back down next to Erin, "C'mon Mike, come eat."

The toddler climbed down off of Horatio's lap and ran over to his father, climbing into his lap next.

"Dad, Eric and Frank were comin' over to watch the football game, why don't you join us?"

Horatio smiled, "OK, so that allows you girls to go out."

Erin sighed, "If I can even make it. This little man has had me running around like crazy," she finished cutting up the hot dog and put the pieces onto another plate, handing it to Ryan who let Michael take a piece off, biting it with a smile.

The group sat around, talking, laughing, and playing with Michael, until it was five o'clock.

Erin hugged Calliegh, "I'll see you tonight."

The southern belle smiled, "See ya. Remember Sand and Surf at seven thirty."

"We got it, Cal," Natalia smiled, hugging Erin, "see ya Erin," she smiled at the little boy now wanting to be held by his mother.

Erin smiled, "OK buddy," she hoisted him up into his arms, "you tired?"

Michael whimpered, rubbing his eye. Ryan smiled, "C'mon pal, let's get you home."

Erin smirked at Natalia, knowing that in a few moments her son would be asleep, "I'll see you tonight."

Horatio opened the back seat door of Ryan's Lexus and helped his daughter get Michael strapped into the car seat, "You have fun tonight, OK?"

She smiled, "Make sure they don't make too much noise."

He hugged her and kissed her cheek, "I promise."

Ryan got into the driver's seat and Erin in the passenger's before pulling out of Calliegh and Eric's driveway and taking the short, ten-minute drive back to their house.

* * *

Erin fastened her second earring, "You sure you're gonna be OK with him alone, babe?"

Ryan smiled, leaning against the bathroom doorway, "I'm sure, you go have fun, we won't wake him up."

She turned around, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you."

He kissed her lipstick-coated lips, "I love you, too. Be careful."

She giggled, taking a tissue from the bathroom counter, "Peach isn't your color sweetheart," she wiped the lipstick transfer from his lips.

"Wanna check on him or do you trust me?" he teased.

Erin smiled, "I trust you, but I just wanna make sure he's asleep," she walked out of the bedroom and opened the nursery door just a crack to see her son curled up in his crib, the small, stuffed animal wolf in his arms.

Ryan slid his arms around his wife's waist, "Thank God he doesn't cry all night," he kissed her neck softly, "you look beautiful."

She smiled, "Thanks, babe."

He smirked against her warm skin, "Still as sexy as ever, even after having a kid."

Erin chuckled quietly, "OK, now you're just being a flatterer."

"Can you blame me?"

"Guess not." The doorbell rang.

Erin smiled, "That must be dad, I'll see you tonight. You remember he doesn't eat until eight thirty and make sure the game doesn't wake him up. No sugar."

Ryan chuckled, "He's my son, too, I know how to take care of him."

She sighed, "I know, I'm just so used to giving the instuctions,"

"To Jamie, I know," he finished for her, "you don't have to worry, hon. I'll take care of everything," he kissed her lightly, "you go have a good time."

Erin smiled, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

She grabbed her clutch from the kitchen counter, her keys from the small glass table, and opened the front door to find her father standing there, "Hey dad."

He smiled, "Hey sweetheart, heading out?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah. Michael's asleep and Eric should be here soon. I'll be back around eleven," she kissed his cheek, "love you."

"Love you, too."

She let him into the house and walked past him, getting into the car and driving to the club where Calliegh and Natalia were waiting for her.

"Well, look at you sexy mamma!" Natalia grinned, wearing a floral-print halter dress.

Calliegh, wearing a black and white sweetheart cocktail dress, nodded, "I agree, you don't look like you had a kid two years ago, Erin."

Erin laughed, "Well thank you for the compliments! Now, let's get inside before this line gets to be around the corner."

"Already made reservations," the southern bell led them up to the door, "hi, reservation under Delko."

Natalia and Erin exchanged a glance, "Well you got used to your new name fast."

Calliegh looked over her shoulder at them, "Oh please, you weren't even married, Erin, and you were answering your phone Erin Wolfe."

The blonde nodded, "It's true."

The bouncer smiled, "OK, ladies you can get your hands stamped and head right on in."

The three of them gave their thank yous, got the small surfboard stamped onto the back of their hands, and walked into the club. Surf and Sand was blasting with latin music and drink, the smell of the ocean mxed nicely with the smell of the hours derves being brought around by the cocktail waitresses. The sand beneath their feet until they reached the bar was soft.

"By the way, Erin that's a cute dress," Natalia complimented the asymmetrical, midnight blue dress that Erin had worn.

She smiled, sitting in one of the stools, "Thanks, Amy got it for me for my birthday."

Calliegh grinned, "Oh, is _that_ the one you said Ryan tore off of you..."

"SHH! CAL-LIEGH!" Erin cut her off, her face blushing crimson and her eyes going wide.

Natalia laughed, "Well you did tell us that."

The blonde sighed, "He did but the entirety of Miami does not need to know about my sex life."

The barista walked over, "What can I get you girls?"

"I'll have a pomegranate martini, please," Natalia smiled.

"Mojito," Calliegh stated.

Erin smiled, "Manhattan Iced Tea, please."

The woman nodded and began making the drinks.

"Once a New Yorker always a New Yorker," Calliegh chuckled.

"Call me what you want but the drink is refreshing and that's all I care about," Erin stated plainly, tipping the barista as she handed her the tall-glassed cocktail.

Natalia raised her martini glass, "Well, I say congratulations to you both, two weddings and a baby."

Erin smiled, tapping her glass against her friend's, "You're next 'Talia, we need to find you another guy."

She sipped her drink and shook her head, "Oh _no_ I am so not worrying about getting married, again."

Calliegh took her friend's hand, "We're not saying married, just a guy to keep you occupied."

Erin's phone rang, "Erin Wolfe?!" she answered over the loud music.

"_Erin, it's Stella._"

The blonde smiled, "Hey Stel! Sorry, I'm out with the girls the music's loud!"

"_I know you are. Turn around_."

Erin was confused, but she turned around and a smile immediately appeared on her face, "Stella!" she jumped off the bar stool and hugged her friend, "What are you doing here?!"

The curly-haired New Yorker merely smiled, waggling her left hand. Erin gasped and smiled widely at the sight of the glittering engagement ring, "Oh, my GOD! Who?!"

Stella looked over her shoulder, and Erin was not surprised to see who it was, "Well, well, took you long enough to do it! How come I wasn't invited?"

"It was spur-of-the-moment, Erin, we wanted to come and see you."

Erin smiled, "Well, _this_ does not surprise me at all. Now give me a hug Mac before I slap you upside the head."

Her New York boss chuckled and hugged her close, "How's my godson?"

"He's good, thanks, the guys are all back at the house watching the football game."

Stella turned to her new husband, "Maybe you should go join them? We did, after all, interrupt a _girl's_ night."

He sighed, "Fine, I'll call Horatio and tell him that I'm comin'."

Erin hugged him and kissed his cheek, "Congratulations, babe."

Mac smiled, "Thank you," he turned to Stella, "I'll see you back at the hotel."

She kissed him, Erin smiling, "See you."

The two watched as he walked through the crowd, Erin turning back to her friend, "I, knew it! I knew he was going to do this! I'm so happy for you!"

Stella smiled, "Thanks, now what is the New Yorker drinkin' ladies?"

Calliegh smiled, "Manhattan Iced Tea if that surprises you."

The Greek-Italian smiled, "Not at all. I'll have a Manhattan Iced Tea, too, please," she told the barista.

* * *

Ryan, Eric, Horatio, and Frank were all sitting on separate parts of the couch, watching the first kick off of the football game, when Horatio's phone went off.

"Oh, c'mon H, no phones on a day off!" Eric told him.

Horatio chuckled, "It's Mac, Eric. Horatio."

"_Horatio, it's Mac. Hey listen, Stella and I are in Miami and I left Stella with the girls at the club. Erin said that I could come over to the house_."

The Lieutenant smiled, "We'll be expecting you, and Mac, congratulations."

"_Figured it out already, huh?_"

"Erin text me. See you when you get here."

Ryan looked at his father-in-law, "Mac's comin'?"

Horatio nodded, "Yes, he and Stella just got married and Stella's at the club with the girls, so Mac is coming here."

The doorbell rang.

Eric looked at his friend, "Your house, Wolfe."

The brunette nodded, "I was gettin' it," he got up off the couch and walked to the front door, "Hey Mac."

Mac smiled, "Ryan, good to see you."

The young man nodded, "Congratulations, you and Stella."

"Thanks."

Both of them walked back into the house, "You want somethin' to drink? Beer, water, iced tea, soda?" Ryan asked.

Mac took off his suit jacket after saying hello to the other CSIs, "Uh, beer's good."

The CSI opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle, uncapping it and bringing it over to Mac.

"Where you goin', Wolfe?" Frank stated as he saw the young man heading down the hall instead of back to the living room.

Horatio smiled, "He's getting someone."

Ryan appeared a few moments later with a very sleepy yet awake Michael, "Just woke up, but I figured since his godfather was here."

Mac smiled, "Hey Mikey!"

The little boy whimpered tiredly, burying his face in Ryan's shoulder.

Eric smirked, "He does that a lot."

"You wanna sit with Uncle Mac, bud?" the young man asked his son, who looked at him and nodded his head slightly.

Mac stood and gently took Michael from Ryan's arms and sat down, the toddler curling up in his lap and falling asleep.

"Well now we're gonna have to be quiet," Frank complained.

"This is how Erin and I watch television all the time, whether he's awake or asleep," Ryan smiled, looking at his son asleep on his friend's lap.

"Well I think he's fine where he is, as long as he doesn't wake up screaming," Eric stated plainly.

Ryan took the remote from the coffee table and turned the volume on the game down two notches, a perfect volume for the men to hear the game, but not loud enough to wake the small child that was sleeping in the same room.

* * *

Erin sighed, she'd had a great time with Calliegh, Natalia, and Stella; she still couldn't believe that Stella Bonasera was Stella Taylor now. Pulling into her driveway, she noticed that the only car left was her husband's. She got out and walked up to the front door, fussing just a bit to find the house key in the dark.

"Dammit," she hissed, trying all of the keys until finally, one slid into the lock and turned, opening the door.

Erin smiled, noticing that everything was clean in the kitchen, yet her husband wasn't in bed and Michael wasn't in the crib. She took off her shoes and placed them back into the closet, her ears picking up the soft sound of the living room television. Leaning against the wall she smiled: both her son and husband were asleep on the couch, Michael's head in Ryan's lap and the remote hanging limply from her husband's hand. She walked over and gently took the remote, shutting off the television which had been playing a re-run of _Two and a Half Men_. Erin then picked her son up into her arms, his sleeping frame cuddling against her as she carried him back to the nursery, tucking him under the blanket and placing the stuffed wolf next to him, a small arm wrapping around the plush toy as Erin shut the door.

Heading back into the living room, she cleared away the two or three beer bottles that had been left from the football game, then placed a soft kiss on her husband's forehead, his hazel eyes blinking open drowsily.

"H-Hey," he smiled tiredly, stretching his back to sit up.

She smiled, "Hey you, have a good time?"

Ryan nodded, "Yeah...where's Mikey?"

"I put him to bed, you both fell asleep on the couch."

He smirked, "I guess so. How was your night? Have fun?"

Erin nodded, walking around to sit on the couch next to him, his strong arms wrapping around her, "Yeah, it was nice to just get out and have a drink with the girls."

Ryan pressed his lips to the side of her head, "I missed you, though."

She smiled, looking at him, "I missed you, too. I missed my dance partner."

He chuckled, "I owe you."

"You bet you do, Mr. Wolfe," she took his chin between her thumb and forefinger and captured his lips with hers, the tiredness seemed to melt away as his arms tightened around her.

"Mmmm, I always love when you wear this dress. You look so sexy," he whispered huskily in her ear, his hands sliding under the skirt of the dress to caress her thighs.

Erin arched her head back as his lips planted warm kisses along her neck, "Mmh, Ryan...the-the baby."

"He's sleeping, you said so yourself," he countered against her skin.

She sighed, relenting to her husband's ministrations and laying back against the couch, his hands pushing the dress up and over her head. Ryan breathed in his wife's scent, the perfume she wore was seductive, his hands reaching down to relieve himself of his jeans. Erin unbuttoned his shirt, running her hands over his warm skin, his pelvis pressing against hers, "Ryan..."

He bit his lower lips as he pulled his underwear to the side and pushed himself into her, moaning low in his throat, hooking one of her legs around his waist he gripped the back of the couch for leverage.

"Oh God, uh," she reached over her head to hold the arm of the couch, her hips rising to meet her husband's.

"Mmh, you feel so good babe," he husked, bringing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss.

Erin moaned against his mouth, trying not to wake their son sleeping several rooms away, "Mmmh!"

"Ah!" Ryan gasped as they climaxed, riding out their high slowly.

She sighed as her husband relaxed against her body, resting his head on her shoulder. Hazel looked up to meet blue, "Love you."

Erin smirked, "Love you more."

* * *

Through the pouring rain he could see his watch, 11:45 PM. His vision through the window was impared due to the weather, but he could still see the outline of a crib. With a silent _pop_ the window slid open, allowing him entrance into the room. Stealthily, he walked over to the crib, taking a blanket and wrapping the sleeping boy in it, then taking in him his arms. He had no time to turn off the monitor, he had no time to take the diaper bag, he had to get out. In his rush, however, he hit the rocking chair, knocking it over with a loud crash. He climbed through the window and took off, leaving behind the stuffed animal in the crib, which the boy would be upset he didn't have.

* * *

11:49 PM, that's what time she'd heard the loud crash through the baby monitor. Erin sat up with a start, her sleepy eyes checking the alarm clock, shaking her husband's shoulder, "Babe."

Ryan woke up sleepily, "Hm, what's wrong?"

"I hear a crash from Michael's room, I'm gonna go check."

"Mm-kay," he fell back asleep.

Erin got up, put her robe on, and opened the bedroom door. Turning on the hall light she walked the few feet to her son's nusery, opening the door to the dark room, "Mikey? You OK honey?"

No answer from her son made her turn on the light, a horrified scream escaping her, "RYAN!"

Her husband was there in an instant, his eyes growing wide at the sight before them, "Oh God no."

The window had been pried open, there were wet, muddy footprints leading to and from the window to the crib, the small stuffed animal wolf was all that was left, and the rocking chair had been knocked over, causing the noise which had alerted Erin.

Ryan wrapped his arms around his shaking wife, who'd broken into sobs, "Who-Who would have taken him?! We have to find him!"

He nodded, tears threatening his own eyes, "I'll call dad. We'll find him baby, we'll find him."

Erin walked into the living room, leaving the room untouched which was hard to do as a mother, but as a CSI she knew she had to preserve any evidence of her son's kidnapper.

"Horatio, it's Ryan. We need you to get the team over here quick. Michael's been kidnapped."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: RnR PLEASE it's much appreciated!!!**


	18. Fear of Loss

**_Previously..._**

_Stealthily, he walked over to the crib, taking a blanket and wrapping the sleeping boy in it, then taking in him his arms. He had no time to turn off the monitor, he had no time to take the diaper bag, he had to get out. In his rush, however, he hit the rocking chair, knocking it over with a loud crash._

_No answer from her son made her turn on the light, a horrified scream escaping her, "RYAN!"_

_"Horatio, it's Ryan. We need you to get the team over here quick. Michael's been kidnapped."_

* * *

"God dammit kid will ya shut up?!" the driver screamed at the screeching toddler in the car seat behind him. Not only was it almost two o'clock in the morning, but being in Miami instead of New York was really getting to him. Pulling into the dock, he got out of the truck and took the kid from the car seat, "I cannot wait to hand you over and get some aspirin, you really give me a headache." He walked inside the warm building, handing the kid off to another man.

Michael did not stop crying since he woke up in the unfamiliar van. He had no clue who he was with or where he was, or where his mommy and daddy were. He had been handed from one man to another, until he was handed to a woman who looked a lot like his mommy.

"M-Ma?" the little boy sniffled, his tear-filled blue eyes staring at her in curiosity.

The woman smiled, "No sweetheart, I'm your grandma."

His wide, Caine blue eyes looked at her with even more curiosity, his mommy and daddy had never mentioned his grandmother, "Gran-ma?"

She nodded, "Yes sweetie pie, grandma. Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

There was still one question the little boy needed an answer to, "Ma? Da?"

"Your mommy and daddy know you're here."

Now, Michael was only two, but he still knew that the woman was lying to him about that.

* * *

Sirens wailed outside of the Wolfe residence; it had been three hours since the abduction, Horatio sped over as soon as Ryan called, notifying Calliegh, Eric, Natalia, and Frank on the way. Since then, the nursery had been taped off, and the entirety of the room and outside the house was being processed, the IAB breathing down their necks the entire time.

Horatio walked into the house, noticing his distraught daughter sitting in the living room, his son-in-law beside her, as Frank questioned them. Calliegh and Eric were processing the nursery, while Natalia and a night shift worker were processing the outside.

"Horatio," Stetler appproached his MDPD counterpart.

The redhead looked at him, "Rick."

"I knew something like this was going to happen sooner or later," the IAB agent sneered.

The Lieutenant nodded, "Of course you did, Rick."

Stetler looked at him, "Look, your people are all emotionally tied to this case so I don't see how you're being allowed to work it."

Horatio stared him down, "If IAB or night shift were to work this case, my grandson probably be returned to my daughter and son-in-law in a body bag. Now, I know you don't care about my grandson's welfare...all you care about is how good you look bringing the kidnapper to booking," he took out a folded piece of white paper and shoved it into Stetler's hands, "signed and sealed by the Chief, get your people out of here. Now," he growled.

As soon as all of the IAB agents and night shift left, Calliegh walked up to him, "Horatio, is this the one with the GPS in it?" she held up the stuffed animal wolf, now in a plastic bag.

He shook his head, "No, they uh, they put it in a blue blanket."

She smiled, "Well there was only one blue blanket in the room and it's gone."

Blue eyes locked with green, "So you're saying the kidnapper has it?"

"Yep, he probably used it to muffle the crying."

"Or keep him asleep, thank you Calliegh," he walked out of the house to the Hummer, typing in the GPS code he knew by heart, no signal was picked up; either they were out of range, or the kidnapper didn't activate it when he took it with him.

* * *

"Which of you heard the crash?"

"Um, I did I heard through the uh, the baby monitor," Erin said, rubbing her temples.

"And approximately what time was that?"

"11:4...9 I wanna say?"

"And it was still raining at the time."

"Yeah, look I'm sorry Frank can I just," she gestured to the kitchen.

He nodded, "Of course, go right ahead."

Ryan looked at her, "Are you OK?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah I just need some aspirin," she got up and walked to the kitchen, opening a cabinet to take out a glass and fill it with water.

Frank and Ryan both watched as she disappeared down the hall to the bathroom, before the Texan asked his next question, "Ryan, what were you doing when Erin heard the crash?"

The young man rubbed his hand over his tired face, his sunken eyes filled with both worry and sadness, "I was sleeping. She woke me up to tell me she heard the crash and was gonna go check. Next thing I know she's screaming my name, I ran to see what was wrong and...he was gone."

Erin returned, taking her seat next to her husband. Frank sighed, looking at both of them with a sympathetic gaze, "I'm sorry about this guys, I had to ask the tough questions."

The blonde shook her head, "It's OK Frank, we understand."

"Now uh, is there any time before the abduction that you heard anything?"

The couple looked at each other then back to their friend, Ryan answering the question, "No, we uh, we were on the couch before we went to bed."

Frank looked at the two of them, "And I doubt you were watching a movie."

Erin nodded, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear, "We were um, we were having sex."

Ryan sighed, "Is IAB taking us off the case?"

Horatio walked over, "That's not gonna happen, son."

Erin looked up, "Dad, did they find anything?"

The redhead looked at his daughter, "Calliegh found that the blanket you put the GPS in is with the kidnapper, but I haven't been able to get a signal."

His son-in-law stood, "Are we allowed in the room to help?"

Eric walked over, "We're just about done, Wolfe, but don't worry we've got plenty for you to do back at the lab."

Natalia came over and hugged Erin, "We're gonna find him."

The night shift CSI that had stayed behind to help Natalia came up, "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Wolfe, do either of you recognize this ring?" he held up a plastic bag holding a ring, silver metal, emerald in the center, and the writing around it was anything but English.

Ryan shook his head, "I don't. Erin?"

She didn't hear him; all she could look at was the ring.

"...Erin? Erin, are you OK?" her husband's voice caught up with her thoughts.

She sighed, not taking her eyes from the ring, "That son of a bitch."

The phone rang, everyone's attention turning to it.

Horatio looked at his daughter, "I think you know who did this, so why don't you let her answer it, Ryan?"

The young man looked at his wife, who nodded, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder before answering the phone, "Hello?"

"_Vogliamo $2,000,000 dollari in buoni del unmarked alle cinque di domani pomeriggio o non avete mai vedere il figlio._" (1)

Erin knew that rough, low accent, "Stai diventando un po 'vecchio per sequestro di persona, non sei tu, Angelo?" (2)

The voice on the other end chuckled, "_Così ti ricordi di me ragazza ha colpito bella. Ti ricordi come precisa siamo in tortura? __Lo so che fare._" (3)

She clenched her jaw, "Non preciso come io a uccidere. Mio figlio. Dove si trova?" (4)

He sighed, "_Si sa, non si dovrebbe davvero parlare con me in quel modo, Maseria non vorrei che ... e nessuno dei due avrebbe tuo figlio._" (5)

Now Erin was getting impatient, "Dimmi chi è lui e dove si trova." (6)

"_Pensate che vorrebbe che il proprio figlio e si ha la 'che'.... da quando, tre ore non è un sacco di tempo di percorrenza, quindi sono ancora a Miami ... ma io non ti dico la posizione_." (7)

Her blood boiled with fury, "Quando ti trovo, e mi troverò, giuro a Dio, l'ultima cosa che vedrete su questa Terra, la pallottola mi vado a mettere attraverso i teschi di ciascuno e di tutti i membri della gang di Maseria's. A partire con voi." (8)

She slammed the slammed the phone on the jack and rubbed her hand over her face, trying to hold back tears, "Oh my God. Oh my God."

Ryan wrapped his arms around her, "Who was it?"

Erin's entire body shook, she couldn't speak she was so angry, not only at Maseria, but at herself; she never should have listened to what her mother told her, if she hadn't her son would probably still be asleep in his crib not scared out of his mind, "I did this. It's my fault."

Horatio shook his head, "Sweetheart, it's _not_ your fault."

Blue eyes met blue eyes, "It is my fault. I got mixed up with this a long time ago because of that bitch I call my mother! Now because of me my son has been kidnapped!"

"Wait, wait, wait, mixed up with what?" Ryan questioned, now very concerned.

She sighed, "A long time ago, before the Navy, before becoming a CSI...to pay off some of my mother's debt...I worked for Maseria."

Everyone around her seemed to be confused, "What do you mean you worked for Maseria?" Eric asked.

Erin crossed her arms, "I was his personal bodyguard for two years before I joined the Navy."

"A hit girl," Calliegh stated, her eyes growing wide.

The young woman nodded, "Yes."

Ryan rubbed his hand over his face, "Oh God."

Horatio nodded, "OK, so we know who, and we know partially where. All we need to do is find out why and where they are exactly before five o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"And figure out how I'm going to convince them I have $2,000,000 in unmarked bills with me," his daughter added.

"You? No, Erin, you are _not_ going in there alone!" her husband argued.

She faced him, "Ryan, I'm the only one that has right of passage inside wherever they're camped out."

"You can't go in there alone, Erin, who knows what you'll come up against," Natalia interjected.

"It's the only way you guys."

"Dad, talk to her," the young man looked to his father-in-law for help, but all he did was nod.

"Kevlar vest and a mic, that way we know when to help you if necessary," was all Horatio had to say on the matter.

Erin nodded, "Done. If you can get IAB to sign off on the money we'll be good to go; all we need to do now is find out where they are and if memory serves me right, about three months into my work I saw them looking up property near the Biscane docks, and I'll bet that they bought some over the past few years."

Calliegh nodded, "Eric and I will get right on that," she hugged her friend, "it's gonna be OK."

Natalia looked at Erin, "I'll see what I can do about the GPS signal in Michael's blanket."

Frank sighed, "I'll get this info to the judge, then I'll start pokin' around Biscane docks, see what I find."

Horatio nodded, "Thank you everyone," he turned to his daughter and son-in-law, "why don't you two get a little more rest? Unless you want to get into the lab now."

Ryan sighed, "We'll be there soon."

The redhead smiled, "OK," he hugged his daughter, "you'll do the right thing sweetheart," he turned to Ryan, "son...everything's gonna be fine."

The young man embraced his father-in-law, "Thanks, H."

When everyone left, Ryan returned to the bedroom to see Erin getting dressed, "Are you insane?"

Blue eyes looked up at him with a firm stare, "Ryan, I know what I'm doing. I know how to handle these people."

"Yeah, but these people will kill you as soon as look at you! Michael too! You don't think this is putting him at a great risk too?!"

"Will you just calm down?! Yes I know that this is a great risk but with the Italian mafia risk is something you have to gamble with!"

"With your life?!" he retored, his voice rising with every word, "With _our_ son's life?!"

"_I _am doing this to protect our son! _I_ am doing this for us!" she yelled.

He strode toward her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her to look at him, "I came _this_ close," he held up two fingers to measure an inch of space between them, "to losing you once. I am _not_ going to come that close _ever_ again." He spoke trough clenched teeth, trying to hold back the angry tears that threatened to fall, but then he noticed the look in his wife's eyes, and it broke him.

Erin, for the first time in the three and a half years that she'd been married to Ryan, was afraid of him. She'd never seen the look in his eyes that he had at that moment; it was a mixture of fear and fury, and she was so shocked that it frightened her. She saw the tears rolling down his face, they fell without him even blinking. He was scared too: he was scared of losing his family.

"Ryan," she wrapped her arms around him and held him close, petting the back of his head in comfort, feeling his shaking body against hers made her feel guilty, "you're not going to lose me, or Michael."

The young man buried his face in the crook of his wife's neck, hugging her tight to his body. He was mortified of losing her, he was mortified of losing his son, but he knew she was right: she was the only one who knew how to deal with these people, but it was true that she couldn't do it alone...yet she had to, "I don't want to lose you...I can't."

She took his face in her hands, pressing her forehead to his, "I. Love. You. You're not going to lose anyone. I promise."

Ryan nodded, sighing as he felt her thumbs wipe the tears from his eyes, "I'll uh...get dressed."

Erin nodded, kissing him softly, "I'll be in the car," she walked around him and out of the bedroom, Ryan's watery, hazel eyes following her every step.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: R&R IS MUCH APPRECIATED AND IS GREATFULLY ACCEPTED!!!!!!!!**

*Italian Translations

(1) We want $2,000,000 in unmarked bills by five o'clock tomorrow afternoon or you never see your son again.

(2) You're getting a bit old for kidnapping aren't you, Angelo?

(3) So you do remember me beautiful hit girl. Do you remember how precise we are in torture? I know you do.

(4) Not as precise as I am in killing. My son. Where is he?

(5) You know, you shouldn't really speak to me that way, Maseria wouldn't like that...and neither would your son.

(6) Tell me who has him and where he is.

(7) Think who would want your son and you have the 'who'....as to where, three hours is not a lot of traveling time, so they're still in Miami...but I won't tell you the location.

(8) When I find you, and I will find you, the last thing you will see on this Earth are the bullets that I will put into the skulls of each and every one of Maseria's thugs. Starting with you.


	19. An Assassin

**_Previously..._**

_Blue eyes met blue eyes, "It is my fault. I got mixed up with this a long time ago because of that bitch I call my mother! Now because of me my son has been kidnapped!"_

_"A long time ago, before the Navy, before becoming a CSI...to pay off some of my mother's debt...I worked for Maseria."_

_"A hit girl," Calliegh stated, her eyes growing wide._

_Horatio nodded, "OK, so we know who, and we know partially where. All we need to do is find out why and where they are exactly before five o'clock tomorrow afternoon."_

_"And figure out how I'm going to convince them I have $2,000,000 in unmarked bills with me," his daughter added._

_"You? No, Erin, you are not going in there alone!" her husband argued._

_She faced him, "Ryan, I'm the only one that has right of passage inside wherever they're camped out."_

_"Yeah, but these people will kill you as soon as look at you! Michael too! You don't think this is putting him at a great risk too?!"_

_"Will you just calm down?! Yes I know that this is a great risk but with the Italian mafia risk is something you have to gamble with!"_

_"With your life?!" he retorted, his voice rising with every word, "With our son's life?!"_

_"_I_ am doing this to protect our son! _I_ am doing this for us!" she yelled._

_She took his face in her hands, pressing her forehead to his, "I. Love. You. You're not going to lose anyone. I promise."_

* * *

The GPS wasn't giving off any signal, yet they had the $2,000,000 and Erin was ready to go. The only person still not on board with the entire situation, was Ryan; he was still worried about the fact that his wife was diving headfirst into this situation without backup, without anything except a 9mm. and a bulletproof vest. Horatio knew that his son-in-law was uneasy, especially as he watched Erin call every New York real estate agent that worked with the mafia, until she got what she wanted.

"Biscane Bay docks warehouse number twelve, thank you," she hung up the phone with a satisfied grin on her face, "here we go."

Frank stepped forward, "We'll be right outside. If anything happens, a gunshot, a scream, we're right behind you."

Erin smiled, "Thanks, Frank."

Horatio walked over to her, handing her the vest, "Be careful. Please."

She nodded, "I will, dad," her eyes averted to her husband, who stood there with his hand over his mouth, "Ryan..."

"Just be careful. Like you promised," he said, words muffled by his own hand.

The blonde sighed, walking over to him and taking his hand from his face, "Stop worrying, you're gonna drive yourself crazy."

He chuckled sarcastically, "_You_ drive me crazy," he smiled, "but that's why I love you so much."

Erin smiled, "In an hour, you, Michael, and I are going for ice cream, because that's the first thing he's gonna want."

Ryan hugged her close, "You bet."

"Help me with this?" she pushed the vest into his hand.

He smirked, "OK."

The couple walked into the other room, allowing Ryan to put the bulletproof vest on Erin under her clothes.

Eric walked over, "This will let us hear everything you hear and say," he handed her a small microphone, which pinned to her shirt collar like a button.

"And this is a panic button, press it and we'll be in there in less than thirty seconds," Calliegh handed her what looked like a car clicker, but there was only one button.

Erin slipped it into her pocket and made sure her gun was loaded. Exhaling heavily, she looked at her husband, father, and friends, "Let's do this."

* * *

"Ya think she'll come, _Capo_?"

"Of course she's gonna come ya mook! We got her son, she wants him back!"

"I think we shoulda kidnapped the husband instead! She'd rush over here money or not to get him back!"

"And you don't work for me so ya can think!"

"Quiet both of you! He's sleeping!"

"Sharon, honey, you can't get too attached to him."

"Of course I can he's my grandson."

"_Capo! Capo_! There's a Hummer comin' onto the docks!"

Maseria smiled, "She's here."

* * *

Erin breathed slowly, in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to calm herself before she found the docks. Michael's GPS was now giving her a location, confirming her assumption that they were at the Biscane Bay docks. She fidgeted uncomfortably; she had her 9mm. standard issue weapon, and she'd also tucked a 9mm. semi-automatic glock into her jacket, although no one knew she had. Erin knew what she was doing, she was walking into the lion's den and the pride was hungry, hungry for her blood, they could give a shit less about the money. It was all just to lure her in like a moth to the flame, yet she would have come to them either way: she was getting her son back, and they were all gonna die, from Boticelli, to Angelo, to Maseria, to her mother.

She looked behind her, the other MDPD Hummers following her were going to park just behind warehouse eleven, while she parked in front of twelve. Finally the GPS beeped loudly, alerting her she was close, and she turned into the docks, counting the numbers until she found number twelve. Erin slowed, waiting to make sure everyone was in position, before reaching into her purse, and pulling out a small ring box. Inside was an identical ring to the one the night shift had found outside her house; sliding it onto her right pinkie finger, she got out of the Hummer, straightening her jacket and grabbing the two bags containing the money from the backseat before walking up to the warehouse doors. Standing before her were two men she'd worked with for a long time, yet they didn't recognize her from atom.

"Who the Hell are you?" one of them said.

Erin held up her right hand to show her ring, "Don't recognize me Johnny boy?"

The man's eyes grew wide, "Holy shit...Erin?"

"You didn't know I was coming?"

"Well, nah, we didn't think you were still one of us even after becomin' a cop. You still got your ink?" the other asked.

The blonde looked at him, "Stephano, I got it removed a few years ago before getting into the Navy. I'm here to see Maseria."

Johnny nodded, "I don't need to frisk ya do I?"

Erin opened her jacket to reveal her standard issue 9mm., "Cop authorization I gotta carry it, John."

"Understood. C'mon," the two men led her inside. The warehouse was cold, it's inhabitants even colder, Erin shuddered at the fact her son had been captive here for over twelve hours now. She saw Maseria sitting at a table with Boticelli and Angelo, her mother standing behind Maseria.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you got in without a problem, eh, Erin?" Boticelli asked with a smirk.

Erin clenched her teeth, "Go to Hell."

Maseria held up his hand, "Alexander. That's no way to treat one of my best hit girls!" his eyes averted to the CSI, "The money."

"You and I both know the money was just a cover. You just wanted me here," she stated flatly, "my son."

Sharon smirked, "Give us the money, Erin, and you get Michael."

Erin looked at her mother, "You have no right to even speak to me."

Angelo got out of his seat and disappeared through a black doorway, returning a few moments later with Michael in his arms, the little boy's baby blue eyes were puffy from crying, and he was scared of everyone around him; Erin's heart broke just at the sight of it, "Give him to me."

Michael's little head turned to her, "Ma?"

She smiled, tears coming to her eyes, "I'm here, sweetie. Mommy's here."

Maseria looked at Angelo, "Let him go to her."

The man put Michael down, allowing him to run to his mother, "Ma!"

Erin dropped to her knees and embraced her son, hugging him tight to her chest, "Oh my God! Oh my baby are you OK?"

His little brunette head nodded, Maseria smiled, "I will allow you to bring him out to your car, then you come straight back in here. Leave the money bags."

The blonde glared at the entire group, picking up her son and walking out of the warehouse, putting Michael in the front seat of the car, "Sweetie, daddy will be here really soon to see you alright?"

Michael nodded, "Da."

Erin knew she could have just left, she had her son back; but vengeance was tearing at her insides and she wanted to see them dead. It was a habit that she could not break no matter how hard she tried: when someone pissed her off, she came back with a gun, as a hit girl, as a Navy officer, and as a cop, she was always the one who hunted down the bloodthirsty ones and killed them. Checking both guns, she unsnapped the holster of her 9mm. and loosened the glock beneath her coat so she had an easier time pulling out when she had to, then walked back inside, prepared to kill anyone who stood in her way.

* * *

Ryan was in the Hummer with his father-in-law and Frank, listening to what Erin had to say to the mafia and vice versa. He heard her get out of the car and talk to the guards at the entrance, then he settled himself more comfortably into the seat of the truck, preparing to jump out if he heard a gunshot or a scream.

"_Well, well, well. Looks like you got in without a problem, eh, Erin_?"

"_Go to Hell_."

"_Alexander. That's no way to treat one of my best hit girls! The money._"

"_You and I both know the money was just a cover. You just wanted me here, my son._"

"_Give us the money, Erin, and you get Michael._"

"_You have no right to even speak to me._"

There was the sound of a chair skidding against the cement floor and the shuffle of footsteps, before long Erin was gasping at something.

Ryan looked at his father-in-law, "H?"

The redhead looked at him, "She's fine."

"_Give him to me._"

"_Ma_?"

Ryan felt tears come to his eyes as he exhaled out of relief, his son was alive.

"_I'm here, sweetie. Mommy's here._"

"_Let him go to her._"

Small feet padded over to Erin, the sound getting louder before a loud thump, like a body hitting the ground covered it.

"_Oh my God! Oh my baby are you OK_?"

"_I will allow you to bring him out to your car, then you come straight back in here. Leave the money bags._"

Ryan could hear her walking out of the warehouse, the sound of the water outside alerting him that she was heading towards the car.

He was about to get out, "Ryan, don't," Horatio stopped him.

"_Sweetie, daddy will be here really soon to see you alright_?"

"_Da._"

"OK, as soon as she goes back inside you can go and get Michael," his father-in-law told him.

Ryan still listened, he heard the door slam shut, then he heard the rustling of cloth, and a sound that made all three of the men look at the computer in shock, was the cocking sound of not one, but two guns.

"Oh God...she's gonna go kill them," his hazel eyes grew wide in horror.

* * *

Maseria, Boticelli, and Angelo all stood now, guns in their hands, waiting for her to walk right inside the room so they could shoot her. That CSI bitch had it coming ever since she'd betrayed them, joining the Navy and then the NYPD. Maseria wasn't worried about handling her, not one bit, but her mother's annoying screech of a voice wouldn't shut up.

"Where is she? You don't think she left with the boy do you?" Sharon questioned, her eyes flashing from Maseria to the door.

The Italian mobster sighed, "No, Sharon she didn't leave I know her too well. She wants us dead."

Boticelli looked around; something wasn't right, Erin was too smart to take this long...unless she had backup, "She's callin' her hubby and daddy. She's callin' for backup."

Maseria looked at him, "She wouldn't dare."

All of a sudden there was a loud bang of a gunshot, then another, then another. Sharon couldn't hold back the scream, "What's going on!?"

Maseria listened closely to the gunshots, they were coming from in front of them, he was sure of it.

_BANG_

He heard a body go down a loud wail from Sharon. Looking to his left he saw Angelo, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood, a single bullet hole in the back of his skull.

_BANG_

Another body went down, this time it was Sharon, her eyes in a frozen stare of fear as blood trickled down her forehead from the gunshot wound to the side of her skull.

_BANG. BANG_

His two bodyguards went down, both of them with pristine gunshot wounds to their foreheads.

Maseria looked around, Boticelli had fled like the cowardice bastard he was, there was no one left answering his calls except the echo of his voice.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU YA GODDAMN BITCH?!"

He fired of six rounds from his gun randomly, unsure of where he was shooting, "WHERE, ARE, YOU!?"

"Here."

_BANG_

* * *

Erin smiled, walking through the front corridor of the warehouse, not even removing her guns until she rounded the corner. Hiding in the shadows, she waited until each of the gangsters passed her, then she ascended the metal ladder behind her, army-crawling through the ventilation system. The one thing Maseria and his goons didn't remember, was that she was ten times smarter than them, and there was one reason why she was the best hit girl Maseria ever had: she was invisible to the untrained eye.

Jumping down into the empty warehouse she caught the three mobsters off guard.

"What are you doin' back here?!" John asked her.

She smirked, "Sorry Johnny boy," she pulled out her 9mm. semi-automatic glock from under her jacket and shot with military-trained precision, without even taking a breath.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

It was over fast, Erin didn't even have to think about it as she watched John, Stephano, and the final mobster fall to the ground, bullets through-and-throughs each and every one. Picking up the bullets and their casings, Erin tossed them into the water as she rounded the back of the warehouse, climbing yet another ladder and crawling through the ventilation system, peering through a loose ceiling board to see Maseria, her mother, Angelo, Boticelli, and Maseria's two bodyguards. Taking out her 9mm. standard issue, she aimed at the back of Angelo's head, "Told you I'd start with ya, Angelo."

_BANG. _He crumpled to the ground with a large wail of horror from her mother.

Erin sighed, "Time to shut you up for good, mother."

_BANG._Sharon D'Amico fell to the ground in an instant, and it was in that instant that Boticelli fled, but Erin knew that she'd catch up to him later, she was focusing in on the two bodyguards.

_BANG. BANG._

Now Maseria was frightened, "WHERE ARE YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU YA GODDAMN BITCH?!" he shot off six random bullets, none of them aimed at the ceiling.

Erin smirked, jumping through the ceiling hole and landing a few feet behind him.

"WHERE, ARE, YOU!?"

She quietly snuck up behind him and whispered, "Here."

She squeezed the trigger of her gun.

_BANG._

He fell face first to the ground, blood pooling around him as Erin collected casings and bullets, all through-and-throughs. She tossed them up into the ventilation shaft, closing off the ceiling hole before heading out the front, seeing her father, Ryan, Frank, Calliegh, Eric, and Natalia all come running towards her.

"ERIN!" Ryan screamed, she thought he was screaming because he had been frightened from what he'd heard on the mic, but then her hearing picked up what he was screaming for.

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

* * *

Ryan couldn't believe what he was hearing; she was killing them off one by one, all except Boticelli whom he knew got away from the count of the bullets he'd heard her shoot.

Frank sighed, "She's a trained killer, Horatio."

The redhead nodded, "The Navy and two years working for a psychopath like Maseria can do that do you, Frank. She has every right."

The young man could not take his attention from the computer, what he was hearing his wife do, was almost a nightmare. He'd never known how ruthless she could be, how different she was when she was like this. She was what Frank had said, an assassin.

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG._

He'd heard each and every gunshot she'd made, right down to Maseria, yet for some reason he was relieved that she'd done this, that she'd killed them. She'd risked her life for their son, and she'd gotten him back. Michael was in the Hummer with Natalia, Eric, and Calliegh, Alexx had driven down to check on the boy and wait to check on Erin when she came out. Then he noticed something, out of the corner of his eye: it was Boticelli, running towards the warehouse with a loaded gun...a kevlar piercing caliber.

"Dad! He's going after Erin!"

Horatio noticed immediately what his son-in-law was referring to and everyone jumped out of the trucks, running toward the warehouse where Erin was coming out of.

Ryan drew his gun, "ERIN!"

Boticelli raised his weapon and was about to fire, his finger half-squeezing the trigger as Erin spun around and shot him three times: stomach, heart, skull.

The young man ran to his wife, throwing his arms around her, "You are insane do you know that?!" he yelled at her, noticing she was covered in soot and bruises.

She smiled, "I got our son back, didn't I?"

Ryan sighed, kissing her temple, "You did...oh my God you're gonna be the death of me."

Erin sighed, pulling him closer, "I hope not, now kiss me."

He smiled, taking her mouth with his and kissing her lovingly.

Horatio smiled, "That's the end of the Ace of Spades serial killer."

She looked at her father, then at Boticelli who now lay on the ground stone-cold dead, "Eighteen years I've waited to put that bastard where he belonged. Now he's there."

Alexx ran over, "Erin!"

The blonde turned and embraced the ME, "Alexx! Is Mikey alright?!"

The woman nodded, "He's fine, now let's get you checked out because someone wants ice cream."

Erin looked at her husband who was chuckling, "Told ya."

Ryan took her hand, "You were right."

* * *

Peering through binoculars the man watched the group of CSIs at the warehouse. He knew everything that had happened inside and out, he knew everything about them.

"_YA vizhu ih. Vy hotite, chtoby vypolnyatʹ prikazy syeĭchas? Da u menya yestʹ chetkiĭ snimok ... Da ser, ya budu zhdatʹ. YA budu zhdatʹ, skolʹko nuzhno mne._" (1)

He removed a camera from his bag and took snapshots of each person there: Horatio, Erin, Ryan, Michael, Calliegh, Eric, Natalia, Alexx, and Frank. Soon, they would be the ones, hunted down like meal tickets.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: No I am not going to end it that soon I have way too many things I want to right. Reviews would be wonderful!!!!!!**

(1) I see them. Do you want me to carry out the orders now? Yes I have a clear shot...yes sir, I will wait. I will wait as long as you need me to.


	20. Fire

Fire engines surrounded the burning mansion, all of the residents were outside, all except one. Erin jumped out of the Hummer and ran undere the yellow tape, her father standing with the Chief of the Fire Department.

"Dad, where is he?!" she demanded, looking frantically from him to the Fire Chief.

Horatio looked at her, "He's inside, looking for the Wilkson's son."

The blonde looked at the mansion as smoke bellowed from the top like a smoke stack, a fireman sprinted up to the Chief, "We can't find them and the roof is gonna give any minute."

Horatio turned to him, "Keep looking," he looked at his daughter, tears welling up in her eyes, "Erin, where's-?"

She sighed, "Natalia's in the Hummer."

There was a loud crash, turning everyone's attention to the house: the roof was falling in, just as the fireman had said.

Erin's eyes grew wide as she saw the burning wood and glass come crashing down, "RYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

_Six Hours Earlier_

Ryan poked his head into the AV lab, smiling when he didn't find Cooper, but his wife, "Hey beautiful, switching from Trace to AV?"

Erin spun around in the swivel chair, smiling back at him, "No, I was just going over some of these voice messages, I'm just going over some things."

He sat down next to her and took her hands, "Are you OK? You've been very silent lately."

Blue met hazel, her thumb traipsing over his hand, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine just...just trying to remember the last time I slept without wondering if Michael's gonna be in his room when we wake up," she cast her eyes downward.

The young man took his wife's chin between his thumb and index finger, "Hey, look at me," she did, "you got our son back and the Chief of Police called every bullet you shot good, you haven't been fired, you haven't been transferred. You're still here, and so is Michael."

Erin sighed, "I know, but I still feel like we're not safe, like something's bound to happen."

"Nothing is going to happen, Erin. We're fine," he kissed her cheek, "now I love you, but we have a crime scene to get to."

She smirked, "Is that why you came in here?"

He nodded, "C'mon, in the elevator you can call Alexx and check on Mikey if you want."

"No, I know he's fine with Alexx," she got up out of the chair and straightened her suit jacket, "but I'm sure I'll have to be watching your back for you on this crime scene."

Ryan's eyebrow shot up in surprise, "What do you mean?"

Erin smiled, "I got the page five minutes ago, someone burned down a mega yacht in hopes of killing a very important diplomatic figure. Trying to send a very forward message if you ask me; and you know how you get around diplomats."

He sighed, "Just hold me back if he starts talking democracy."

She chuckled, kissing his cheek, "Deal."

* * *

The smell of burning metal mixed with the early afternoon scent of the ocean breeze was something Horatio had gotten used to, but this was his first burning of a mega yacht. He'd had yachts explode, burn, and sink in the past, but never a mega yacht. He saw his son-in-law and daughter pass under the yellow tape, signing in with the officer standing by.

"Dad," Erin looked around at the burning scene, "what the Hell happened?"

Lense-covered eyes looked at her, "Someone tried to assassinate Senator John Wilkson and his family, they set the yacht ablaze with several Roman candles."

Ryan sighed, "Well, that's one way to sned a message. Who do you think it was?"

Eric walked up to them, "Russian mob," he held up a note written in Russian, charred around the edges from the fire.

"What does it say, Eric?" Horatio questioned the investigator.

The Latino looked at the writing, "It says, _Justice finds it's way into the rightful hands of it's owner._ I think they're trying to say that the Senator has something of theirs and they want it back."

Erin turned to looked at the family, Senator Wilkson was standing with his wife, their four-year old son in her arms, "Well there's only one way to find out what it is," she began to walk towards the family, "excuse me, Senator?"

The elderly man looked at her, his green eyes, tan skin, and salt and pepper hair made him look even more afraid than he already was, "Yes?"

"My name is Erin Wolfe I'm with the Miami Dade Crime Lab, I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions alone?"

Wilkson looked at his wife, "There's nothing that you can ask that I won't answer in front of Sylvia and my son."

Erin nodded, "I know that, sir, but will the answers be the truth is my first question?"

Sylvia Wilkson looked at her in shock, "Are you suggesting my husband would lie to the police?"

"In order to protect you ma'am, yes I think he would," her baby blue eyes looked from the Senator to his wife, to the boy in her arms, "what's his name?"

The woman sighed, "Jacob."

Erin smiled, "I know how it feels to want to protect your family, Senator. If you've read the papers recently you'd know what happened to my family."

The Senator nodded, "Your son was kidnapped right out of his nursery. You saved him singlehandedly from the Italian mafia leader you used to work for in New York City."

The CSI locked her jaw, "I worked for him almost fourteen years ago, sir, and they took my son and were planning to kill him. He's only two; even younger than your son."

The Senator's wife scoffed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"I know what it's like to have to protect your family from a power greater than your own. So if your husband wouldn't mind answering a few questions alone, it would be much appreciated."

Wilkson nodded, "Syl, take Jacob inside I'll be there in a minute."

The wife shot Erin one last glare, then turned on her heel and walked into the house.

"Now, what is it you'd like to know, Officer?" the Senator locked eyes with her.

Erin held up the note Eric had recovered, "We found this on your boat, it was attached to one of the Roman candles used to set your yacht on fire. The language it's written in is Russian; so my question is, Senator, did you take something from the Russian mob that didn't belong to you?"

The man sighed, "Look, I say anything my family is dead."

"That's exactly why I had your wife leave us alone because right now you wouldn't be telling me this now what did you take?"

"On a trip to Moscow, I visited a broken-down church. Inside I found a box, a gold box with jewels inside: rubies, diamonds, emeralds, and sapphires. I've got them in a safety deposit box in Miami Dade Mutual."

"And the box? Because I don't think it was the jewels they were so upset about losing," Erin stated, now thinking back to Russian history how the churches always prized their blessed containers.

"I have the box inside," he answered, now confused, "wait, you're saying the box is what they want? Not the gems?"

The young woman nodded, "Exactly. Now I'm gonna need that box, and we're going to have you under police protection."

Wilkson sighed, "Thank you," he seemed to be fine, but Erin sensed that he was still hiding something.

"If you think of anything else Senator," she took out her card from her pocket, "here's my card. That's my cell number."

The CSI watched as he walked away, heading inside with Natalia to retrieve the box.

"What'd we find out?" her father asked from behind her.

Erin turned around with a huff, "He's hiding something, other than the fact he stole a religious artifact from a church in Moscow."

"So we figure out what else he's hiding. I'm taking Eric and Calliegh off the case so it'll be just you, Ryan, and Natalia."

This confused her, "Why?"

Horatio smirked, "Because, they're not up for the promotion grid, and you three are."

Erin nodded, "So you're having us run the case?"

"Just keep me posted."

"Always. And dad?"

"Hmm?"

"In New York I was a Detective First Degree, wouldn't that make me the same level as Eric and Calliegh?"

Her father chuckled, "You're up for the promotion to become a Lieutenant."

Erin was shocked, "Lieutenant? Dad, what do you mean, you're Lieutenant."

"They want another person holding the reins, too. They figured a father-daughter team would be best," Horatio smiled at his daughter's shocked expression, "keep me posted."

* * *

"This box costs more than all of the technology in this lab," Natalia said in amazement as she gently handed the gilded box, jewels were set into the top in the shape of a cross, Russian writing was scrolled around the sides.

Ryan sighed, "Yeah, and probably all of our houses, too. Are we sure that they were after the box and not these?" he gestured to the large pile of gemstones he'd gotten from the Wilkson's safety deposit box, "There's at least seventy-five carats here."

Erin smirked, "Exactly one hundred and three point five carats, and yes I'm positive it's the box."

"Well this might be why," Natalia interjected, showing them both the inside of the box: she'd opened the bottom to reveal at least twelve packets of white powder, "no clue what it could be."

"That's pure China White. At lease fifteen kilos," the blonde stated, remembering a case she worked in New York with the stuff.

Ryan looked at the packets of drugs, "The Russian mob was hiding drugs in a church, that's sacrilegious if you ask me."

"You're Jewish, babe," Erin smirked.

"Still sacrilegious," he stated, taking the drugs from Natalia, "I'll get them to Trace, see if there's anything other than China White here."

Erin and Natalia continued working as he left the room, "So, you excited about being promoted to Lieutenant?" the Latina asked with a smirk.

"_If_ I get the promotion, and I'm not even sure I want it. The promotion means more hours, less time with Ryan and Michael, and I just don't think I can handle it," the young woman sighed, looking at broken pieces of glass from the Roman candles.

"Ryan and I are just getting promoted to Level 2s, you want to stay a Level 3?" Natalia questioned.

"I think so, but my dad wants me to at least try for the promotion and if I get it and still don't want it just to decline it," Erin smiled, finding what she was looking for, "this is becoming less like an assassination, and more like a hit."

"Why you find something?"

"Yeah. The Wilkson logo on one of the handkerchief's used to start the candle," she snapped off her gloves and began to unbutton her lab coat, "I'm gonna go have another word with the Senator."

"I'll be here," Natalia chuckled.

* * *

"What do you want to know this time, Officer?" Sylvia asked, having insisted that she know the truth.

Erin sat across from them, opening the file and allowing them to see photographs of the evidence they'd recovered, "In the box you stole from the Moscow church, we found twelve packets of pure China White, fifteen point two kilos. That's a drug if you're wondering what China White is, Senator and Mrs. Wilkson."

Ryan stepped into the room with another file, sitting next to his wife.

The blonde gestured to her husband, "This is CSI Ryan Wolfe he is helping with the investigation."

Sylvia looked at Ryan in smug surprise, "Wolfe? You're her husband?"

Ryan nodded, "Yes ma'am but right now it's _your_husband we're focused on right now," he pushed a picture of the handkerchief in front of her, "that's the Wilkson logo on the corner of the handkerchief we found amidst the Roman candle debris, and we can assure you that it was a part of one because it was doused in lighter fluid."

Erin looked at the Senator, her face serious and still as stone, "Senator Wilkson are you involved with a Russian drug cartel?"

Mrs. Wilkson's head snapped in her direction, "This is absurd!"

"Ma'am I am only asking a question that could save your family. Senator are you involved in a Russian drug cartel?"

Wilkson's eyes were flashing all around, "N-No."

Sylvia stood, "That's it, we're leaving and I'm calling our lawyer. We are filing a complaint against your department for unnecessary questioning."

Erin stood with her, "Mrs. Wilkson it is a question relevant to the investigation, if your husband would just."

_SMACK_

Mrs. Wilkson backhanded Erin across the face, "How _dare_ you accuse my husband of being involved with the Russian mob! And to top it off a Russian mob drug cartel!"

Erin pinched the bridge of her nose to stop the sting of pain radiating from her bright red cheek, "Ma'am, that's assaulting a police officer. You can be charged with that."

Wilkson took his wife's shoulders, "I apologize for my wife's overreacting, we won't be filing any complaints, please don't file any charges. Yes, I took the drugs knowingly from the Russian cartel, figured I could make some money off of them."

Ryan sighed, "Sir you put your entire family at risk."

"I know I did, but believe me if I'd known it would go this far I never would have taken the drugs."

Sylvia looked at her husband with sad eyes, "John?"

"Thank you Senator, if we have any further questions we'll contact you," Ryan deadpanned, wanting them out of there as fast as possible. After they were gone, he immediately turned to his wife, "Are you alright?" he took her face in his hands, examining her red cheek.

Erin took his hands, "I'm fine, just a little sore that's all," she kissed him softly, "don't worry."

"I have to worry," he stated.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

Erin sighed, taking her phone out of her pocket, only to read that there was another fire, only to find it was still targeting the Senator, but it was office.

* * *

"I can't believe this! Two fires in one day, both attempts at murdering the Senator, over twelve bags of China White!" Natalia stated in shock, her eyes glued upward at the burning office of Senator Wilkson.

Ryan sighed, putting down his kit and wrapping his arm around Erin's shoulders, "Yeah, well why do I get the feeling that this one was set by someone a little closer to home?" he gestured to the only person that was being interrogated: Sylvia Wilkson.

Erin straightened her jacket, "I'll handle this."

"Erin," Ryan caught her wrist, "she's a loose cannon around you."

"I'll be fine," she turned and continued walking towards the Senator's wife, "Mrs. Wilkson."

Sylvia looked in her direction and sighed, rolling her eyes, "You again?"

Erin put her hands on her hips, "Well I am in charge of this case. What are you doing here I thought you were with your husband and son at home?"

"I snuck off, OK? Told John I was going to the spa to relax."

"Instead you came here and set his office on fire."

"He lied to me! Told me that he had no clue what was going on! Now I'm finding out he's involved with the Russian mob! Drugs! I burned his office to ash to deminish anything else this mob could want."

Erin ran her fingers through her hair, "Mrs. Wilkson if there was something in that office the mob would want and they find out it's been turned to dust they'll be furious and come after you they won't just leave you alone. You've put your family in a greater risk!"

The woman's face drained of color: she obviously hadn't thought of that, "Oh God."

The young woman shook her head, "Mrs. Wilkson everything is going to be fine, just go with this officer," she turned to walk back to Natalia and her husband, only to find just Natalia.

"'Talia, where's Ryan?"

The Latina sighed, "The Wilkson house was set on fire, Ryan got called over, Jacob's still inside the house no one can find him."

Erin ran under the yellow tape and jumped in the Hummer, Natalia getting into the passenger's seat as they sped off toward the Wilkson residence.

Fire engines surrounded the burning mansion, all of the residents were outside, all except one. Erin jumped out of the Hummer and ran undere the yellow tape, her father standing with the Chief of the Fire Department.

"Dad, where is he?!" she demanded, looking frantically from him to the Fire Chief.

Horatio looked at her, "He's inside, looking for the Wilkson's son."

The blonde looked at the mansion as smoke bellowed from the top like a smoke stack, a fireman sprinted up to the Chief, "We can't find them and the roof is gonna give any minute."

Horatio turned to him, "Keep looking," he looked at his daughter, tears welling up in her eyes, "Erin, where's-?"

She sighed, "Natalia's in the Hummer."

There was a loud crash, turning everyone's attention to the house: the roof was falling in, just as the fireman had said.

Erin's eyes grew wide as she saw the burning wood and glass come crashing down, "RYAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

Ryan couldn't see two inches past his nose; smoke was billowing from every direction, and the flames were so huge he could feel the heat enveloping him, as if he were approaching the gates of Hell. As soon as he opened his mouth the yell, smoke filled the open space, causing him to cough.

"Jac-Jacob! Ja-co-cob!" Ryan covered his mouth to keep from choking, the sound of sirens outside filled his ears, but the sound of a wailing little boy broke that siren.

"Over--here!" the four-year old coughed, hiding under the stairs.

Ryan knelt down, away from the smoke; he continued coughing as he spoke, "Jacob, I-I'm gonna get-get you out of-of th-this, O-K?"

The boy nodded, but screamed as he heard a loud crack.

Ryan looked up to see the smoke being broke with bright light, then the realization hit him as he heard crashing glass and the smashing of wood hitting marble floors: the roof was caving in.

"Jacob get under me!" the CSI covered the boy's body with his own as the roof came crashing down on them, the only thing Ryan remembering last were the cries of Jacob Wilkson, and something heavy falling on top of him.

* * *

Erin, Horatio, and the fire squad sifted through the rubble, calling out the names of both Ryan Wolfe and Jacob Wilkson.

"Ryan?! Ryan!" Erin cried, tears from both the smoke and fear filled her eyes.

"Ryan!" Horatio yelled, picking up pieces of debris as he walked.

Something, a faint cry, caught Erin's ear, "_Over here! We're over here!_" she made her way toward the cry, pushing away large pieces of roofing and windows, until she saw a small hand.

"Medic!" she cried, pushing away the rubble until she could help Jacob out of the hole, "Are you alright, Jacob?!"

The little boy nodded, "He's still down there."

Erin's eyes grew wide, "The police officer who came in to find you?"

Jacob nodded, "He's not moving."

Her heart stopped, "Medic! Jacob you're gonna go with this lady OK?" as soon as the boy was safe, Erin jumped down into the large pile of rubble and turned on her flashlight: there, sticking out between two large pieces of roof, was a hand, a silver wedding band on the ring finger, "Ryan?! DAD!"

Horatio appeared not a moment later with two firemen, who helped her dig out the motionless body of her husband. They pulled him out of the debris and away from the houseao that he was lying on flat ground. Erin brought her ear to his mouth, "He's not breathing!" two paramedics rushed over.

Chest compressions, oxygen mask, defibulator, all of it was a blur to Erin's eyes, masked by the tears that rushed forward.

Her father wrapped his arms around her, "He's gonna be OK, sweetheart."

She could hear the low flatline of the mobile heart monitor, shaking her head in disbelief, "He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead......"

_Beep....Beep.....Beep....._

Her hope rose with every beep of the revitalized monitor, she turned to look in relief and joy as she saw his chest rise and fall, his face covered by the oxygen mask.

"He needs a hospital, he's got several possible breaks and fractures," one of the medics stated.

Erin nodded, "I'm going with you."

"You are?"

"Erin Wolfe I'm his wife."

"Alright. Lieutenant she's the only one that goes."

Horatio nodded, "I'll meet you at the hospital, Erin."

The blonde nodded, wiping her eyes as she got into the ambulance with the medics, Ryan on a Gurney and unresponsive save for the breathing, "Please wake up, baby. Please wake up."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**AN: Reviews would be wonderful!!!!!!!!!!!**


	21. Wake Up to Russia

**_Previously..._**

_Chest compressions, oxygen mask, defibulator, all of it was a blur to Erin's eyes, masked by the tears that rushed forward._

_Her father wrapped his arms around her, "He's gonna be OK, sweetheart."_

_She could hear the low flatline of the mobile heart monitor, shaking her head in disbelief, "He's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead, he's not dead......"_

_Beep....Beep.....Beep....._

_Her hope rose with every beep of the revitalized monitor, she turned to look in relief and joy as she saw his chest rise and fall, his face covered by the oxygen mask._

_"He needs a hospital, he's got several possible breaks and fractures," one of the medics stated._

_The blonde nodded, wiping her eyes as she got into the ambulance with the medics, Ryan on a Gurney and unresponsive save for the breathing, "Please wake up, baby. Please wake up."_

* * *

Wolfe, Ryan medical file: two fractured ribs, minimal internal bleeding, fractured skull, fractured right radius, internal damage to spinal cord, third degree burns on upper torso and lower back. Erin covered her mouth as she read her husband's medical file she'd recieved from the leading surgeon; Ryan now lay in a hospital bed in the ICU, on a ventilator, IV, and heart monitor, his doctor said at the moment he was in a suspended coma, no one knew when or if he'd wake up. Her head hurt from crying and worrying, the slow beep of his heart rate was the only noise that filled the room, yet her eyes fell on her husband lying in the bed, eyes closed and the ventilation tube in his mouth. She remembered how she'd been in the same situation not but two and a half years ago, how Ryan had described how he'd felt when he saw her on the ventilator, then the respirator, and then finally breathing on her own; Erin wondered if he'd make the same recovery...she hoped he would.

A small whimper came from her arms, Michael had been sleeping there for the past four hours, she'd woken him up from his nap under Alexx's care to come down to the hospital; her father had offered to take him but Erin had refused, stating that she wanted to keep Michael with her. Soon the two-year old toddler was awake and grumpy, rubbing his eyes with a sad whine, "Ma?"

Erin looked down at the baby blue eyes looking back at her, his dark brown hair dishevled and standing on ends, "What is it sweetie?"

The boy nuzzled his head against her shoulder, "Da."

Her heart broke; Michael would never recover if Ryan were to never wake up, he'd be hysterical, "Daddy's gonna be OK honey, he's gonna be OK," she kissed the crown of her son's head and sighed, swallowing back more tears as she continued to listen to her husband's heartbeat. The nurse came in to replace the IV bag, when she checked the heart monitor, "Doctor!"

Erin looked up in worry, "What's wrong?"

The nurse didn't answer, which made Erin worry even more, "Nurse what's wrong with my husband?!"

The doctor ran into the room and looked at the monitor, then pressed his index and middle fingers against Ryan's pulse point, a soft smile appearing on his face, emerald eyes coming to gaze at her, "Mrs. Wolfe, you're husband's gonna be just fine."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"I mean he's come out of the coma. He's asleep."

* * *

Ryan stirred slightly, his entire body hurt, especially his back and his ribs, but his train of thought immediately locked onto where he was, and where his wife and son were. He opened his eyes to find himself in a hospital room, Erin was sleeping in a chair beside the bed, but he felt something next to him, something that moved closer every time he moved. Ryan looked down and caught his breath with a sigh, Michael had fallen asleep next to him, his small arm resting on Ryan's chest. A small whimper notified Ryan that his son was awake, a soft smile spread across his lips, "Hey buddy."

Michael's baby blue eyes, his mother's eyes, looked up at him tiredly, "Da?"

"Yeah pal it's me, it's daddy."

The toddler's face lit up with a smile, "Da!"

"Mmh," Ryan's attention was drawn to his wife in the chair, her body moving around.

"Erin?" he asked, reaching to take her hand, causing her to jump, "Easy! Easy, it's me," her eyes looked at him in shock, "it's me."

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes, "You're OK."

Ryan nodded, "I'm OK."

"Da," Michael climbed into Ryan's lap and held out his arms.

"Alright kiddo," he wrapped his arms around the small boy, pressing his lips to his forehead.

Erin moved from the chair to the edge of the bed, putting her hand on her husband's, "Why did you go in there without any fire protection?"

Ryan sighed, looking at her solemnly, "Erin, not now."

"No now. I wanna know why you went in there without waiting for any assistance; why you went in there without proper protection; why you went into that inferno of a house alone!"

"Because if I had waited, Jacob Wilkson wouldn't be home in the arms of his mother and father right now."

"And if something were to have happened to you, Michael wouldn't be sitting in your lap right now and I'd be at the morgue identifying your body. Does that sound like an accurate assumption?! You _never_ go into a dangerous situation alone, Ryan! Especially when you have people who love you as much as Michael, my father, and I!" she spat, tears now falling from her eyes in anger.

He wiped the tears from her eyes, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, look at me. Babe, look at me; I want you to listen to me and listen to me good, you are not losing me that easily. I love you too much to leave you anytime soon, OK?"

Erin sniffed, taking his hands off of her face and holding them tight, "You ever do something that insane again, you're gonna have more than the Russian mob to worry about."

He chuckled, "Coming from the former assasin for the Italian mafia who killed everyone she worked for in fifteen minutes flat."

"He-y! That was to save our son," she smirked, resting her forehead against his.

"And I did this, to save someone else's," he kissed her, "you would've done the same thing and you know it."

"Ma!" Michael crawled onto his mother's legs, hiding his face in her chest.

The couple chuckled, "You playin' hide-and-seek buddy?" Ryan smiled, pushing a piece of Erin's hair behind her ear.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Erin? I was just coming to see how you wer...Ryan?" Horatio's face was a mixture of disbelief and joy as he closed the door behind him, "When did you wake up?"

Erin smiled, "About twenty minutes ago."

Ryan sighed, "H, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you about goin' in there."

Horatio sat down in the chair, "It's alright, son."

Michael poked his head up at the sound of Horatio's voice, "Papa!"

The redhead chuckled, "Hey pal!"

Ryan's doctor came in a few moments later with a smile on his face, "Well Mr. Wolfe, you seem to be recovering quickly. You can go home tomorrow afternoon, but no work for two weeks."

The young man sighed, looking at his wife, "Well we won't need a babysitter."

Erin smirked, "And you get your vacation time."

Horatio nodded, "Thank you, doctor."

"Anything else Mr. Wolfe you let someone on the staff know."

Erin's phone beeped, causing her to sigh in frustration as she pulled it out of her pocket, "It's Calliegh, apparently the new crime scene involves some marine biology work."

"So they're calling the expert," Ryan smiled.

She nodded, "I'll be back later," she kissed her son's head, then pressed her lips to her husband's, "I love you."

Hazel eyes glittered up at her, "Love you."

She turned to her father, "Am I riding with you?"

The Lieutenant nodded, "Yes you are, Lieutenant."

The young woman froze, "Lieutenant?"

Horatio nodded, "You got the promotion."

Erin couldn't believe her ears: she was a Lieutenant, "An-And what about Ryan and Natalia?"

"Both Level 2 CSIs."

The blonde turned to look at her husband, who was smiling with pride, "You knew didn't you?"

He nodded his head, "Dad told me before we headed over to the house."

"I hate secrets."

"We know you do, now come on, they need the fish doctor apparently," her father walked out the door, followed by Erin.

* * *

"Clear the way for Lieutenant Erin Wolfe of the MDPD," Eric chuckled.

The blonde CSI chuckled sarcastically, "Ha ha, very funny, Eric."

He gestured to her belt, "Nice new badge."

Erin looked down at her gold badge, LIEUTENANT etched across the top of the shield, "Thank you, now what did you guys pull me out of the hospital for?"

The two of them walked down to the marina, only to find a shark.

"Supposedly it ate something or someone, and sustained a gunshot wound in the process," he showed her the bullet hole in the top o the sharks head, "killed it instantly."

Erin snapped on a pair of gloves and opened the sharks mouth, to find a female hand, Rolex, and engagement ring and wedding band, her eyes growing wide, "I've seen these rings before."

Horatio looked at her, "Where?"

The blonde didn't answer him, her mind immediately flashing back to her discussions with the woman, "It's Sylvia Wilkson's hand."

Gunfire rang out around the marina, Erin ducked behind the hull of a boat and pulled out her gun, listening closely to where the gunfire was coming from. In the Navy she was taught how to separate reverberation from the actual bullet, so she was able to pinpoint where the shooter was. Jumping out of her hiding space, she fired three shots, and everyone heard the loud splash of a body hitting the water.

"Divers in there now!" Horatio yelled, but Erin didn't wait; taking off her jacket and shoes she jumped into the marina, swimming over to where the body had hit the water.

"He's still alive!" she yelled after pulling the man up from under the surface, pulling his struggling form towards the docks.

Erin heaved him up, Eric and Horatio taking over as she pulled herself out of the water, not before noticing he held onto his firearm the entire time, "AK-47, that's some heavy firepower."

Her father noticed the tattoo on the man's arm, "You're Russian mob."

The man looked up at him with black-death eyes, "You cannot stop us," his voice was thick with the Russian accent.

"What are you after?" Erin questioned, taking the gun from him.

He chuckled, his body bleeding heavily from the three bullets he took from Erin's gun, "We're after you. All of you," and he died.

The three CSIs exchanged glances, them? Who would target the MDPD Crime Lab team specifically without having a main motive? This was something they had to find out and find out fast.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: I know this chapter is a little short and I apologize. I also apologize for all of the cliffhangers but I love leaving people in suspense, it gets them to review more. Speaking of which, reviews would be wonderful!!!**


	22. Pulled Some Strings

_We're after you. All of you._Those words stuck in Horatio Caine's mind like glue; why was the Russian mob after his team? Was it someone they wronged in a previous case? Did it have something to do with the Italian mafia? The fact that the ginger-haired Lieutenant didn't know was driving him crazy, and now, with his daughter also in charge of the team, he had to worry even more. Now she was going to start to make even more enemies than she already had, and she was going to do so with the most dangerous of criminals. He rubbed his hand over his face, looking at the picture on his desk he always glanced at nowadays: the wedding picture of himself and Erin, how happy she looked, how calm everything had been; next to it, was a picture of Ryan, Erin, and Michael, at the station's Fourth of July barbecue picnic. There was a knock on the door, causing him to look up and find Stetler.

"Rick? What's up?"

The tall IAB agent sighed, "What's this I hear about your daughter's promotion to Lieutenant?"

Horatio's phone went off, it was a page from Erin.

_Ryan's getting out of hospital today. Can you come give me a hand?_

_-Erin_

"Uh, Rick I can't discuss this right now."

"You can and you will, Horatio. I wanna know what strings you pulled to get your daughter this position."

"I didn't pull any strings she earned the promotion herself," the blue-eyed CSI glared at him.

"Please, she went from a Level 1 CSI to a Lieutenant?"

"She was a Detective First Degree in New York which put her at a Level 3 CSI here, allowing her to be on the promotion grid for Lieutenant. Now if you excuse me my son-in-law is getting out of the hospital today and I'm heading over there right now so I'll see you at the briefing with the Chief," Horatio pushed past him and walked down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

Two whole days; Ryan couldn't believe that he had to be stuck in a wheelchair for two whole days. His legs felt fine save for the bandages, his chest hurt like Hell, and his arm was still in a sling; but all of that pain and discomfort seemed to be imaginary when he saw his wife and son come into the room. Her smile seemed to make the dull hospital room look brighter, that what she was to him, his happiness.

"Well look at you, what's the occasion?" he joked, noting that she was in sweatpants and one of his T-shirts.

His wife smiled, "Dad's given me off until you can walk again."

Ryan sighed, "It's your first week as a Lieutenant why couldn't he let you work?"

"Because I wanted to stay home with you now don't start fighting with me Ryan."

The young man was a little shocked, why was she snapping at him? "Erin?" No answer, "Honey, talk to me. What's wrong?"

He watched as she put Michael down, the little boy crawling into the chair next to him, "Da!"

His wife still hadn't answered him, she walked by him to shut the door, then began to walk back to packing his stuff when he grabbed her wrist, "Hey," her blue eyes looked down at him sadly, "talk to me."

Erin sighed, sitting in the chair in front of him, taking his hand in hers, "Stetler's been giving me a hard time about the promotion. Says my dad pulled strings to get me the position."

"What? That's crazy," Ryan stated.

"I know but you know Stetler, he'd do anything to get my dad's job and the fact that I now share that rank infuriates him even more."

Her husband sighed, "When did he approach you about this?"

"He called my cellphone while I was on my way here."

"And dad?"

"Sadly there's nothing he can do."

Ryan saw the worry lines on her face and smirked, "Don't be upset over Stetler, please. He's a heartless asshole who cares only about himself. You saw what he did to your aunt when the tsunami hit."

Erin remembered clearly the large, black eye that her Aunt Yelina had had that day. Their excuse was that she hit her eye on the cabinet; how she'd wanted to ring Stetler's neck, "I just-I wish there was something we could do to make him stop all of this bullshit!"

Michael crawled into her lap, his eyes drooping, "Ma."

Ryan smiled, "He just wake up?"

She nodded, her smile now reappearing, "Yeah, but he insisted on coming," she felt her husband's strong hand cover hers, "Ry."

"Got a kiss for a wounded officer, ma'am?" he teased.

Erin chuckled, leaning closer, "I've got as many as you want," she pressed her lips to his with a smiled, feeling the small cuts on his lips beginning to heal.

Ryan used his good hand to cup her cheek, kissing her harder. Michael had crawled back over to the small couch to fall asleep so there was no interference as Erin wrapped her hand around his neck, his tongue exploring every crevice of her mouth. They finally broke away for the sake of air, smiles on both their faces, "We haven't kissed like that in a long time," he stated, twirling a piece of her hair around his finger.

Erin smiled, "I know...I miss it."

"Well I promise you, when the doctor says I'm fully fit again," he brought his lips to her ear, bringing his voice down to a whisper, "pleasuring my wife will be first on my list of things to-do."

She laughed as he sucked playfully on her earlobe, "Ry-an!"

There was a knock on ther door, "Someone call for assistance?" Horatio walked into the room, noticing that Ryan was in a wheelchair, "That's going to be interesting transportation around the lab, son."

Ryan nodded, "Thankfully it's only for two days."

"Dad, can you take Michael out to the car while I fill out the paperwork and get Ryan out of here?" Erin asked, picking up the once-again sleeping toddler.

Her father smiled, "Sure sweetheart," he took his grandson in his arms and sighed, "Stetler stopped me this morning about your promotion."

"I know he called me while I was driving to the hospital. What'd you say?"

"That it was none of his business," the Lieutenant walked out of the room with Michael, while Erin finished packing Ryan's things into a bag.

"Ready?" he asked, taking the bag from her and putting it on his lap.

She sighed, "Yep," taking hold of the handles, she pushed the wheelchair out of the room and down the hall towards the parking lot. "God you put on some weight, babe," she teased.

Her husband looked up at her, "Not funny."

"Sorry," she kissed the crown of his head and continued out to the car, where Horatio was putting Michael into his carseat.

"You see, this is when I regret having a truck," Ryan sighed, looking at the long hoist from the chair to the passenger's seat.

Erin smirked, "It's your Lexus, baby."

"I know, all the more reason for me to hate it," he stated with an annoyed undertone.

Horatio chuckled, "OK, let's try this: one arm around my shoulders, one around Erin's. One, two three," both he and Erin got Ryan to a somewhat standing position, before helping him to get onto the seat and swing his legs around.

Erin sighed, "Getting him down is gonna be the hard part."

Her father smiled, "Want help?" his phone went off.

She shook her head with a quaint smirk, "I know I called you away from work to do this, I'll be fine."

"OK," he kissed her cheek, "I love you."

"Love you, too, dad."

The Liuetenant put on his sunglasses, "You listen to what she says, Ryan."

"Like I don't always, dad?"

Erin chuckled, "Shut up," she slammed the passenger door shut and took the wheelchair to the trunk, before getting into the driver's seat and heading home; all the while a person in the shadows taking snapshots.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: OK I know this one is short and I am truly sorry for not updating as fast as I usually do but I've had a lot going on at home. Reviews and support would be wonderful!!**


	23. Go Away!

**AN: WARNING! SPOILERS FOR 5.22 "BURNED"**

Erin smiled, her eyes gazing through the glass of Questioned Documents as she saw Ryan walk by; he had gotten up from the chair without any trouble and was soon back at work two weeks later as if nothing had ever happened. No one would ever have thought he was in a fire if he didn't have healing burns on his hands and neck. She'd come home one day to find him waltzing around the house like he was never injured, and he'd almost given her a coronary.

"Hey babe, you figure out what was on that slip of paper in John Doe's pocket?" her husband poked his head into the room.

She looked at him, "Yeah, take a look," she brought the image onto the screen, "it's in Russian. I've been trying to get ahold of Eric so he can translate it but he's not answering."

Ryan smiled, "You OK Mrs. Wolfe? Ya look a little worn out."

"Ryan, taking care of you and Michael wears me out, yes, but I love to do it so it doesn't bother me."

"I love you," he kissed her forehead, "Mark called again."

Erin sighed, "What about now?"

"He needs some help with something I'm gonna go and check out what it is."

"OK, love you," she watched him leave, then her phone went off, "Erin."

"_Erin it's your Aunt. Listen there's something that you and Horatio need to see. It's about Ryan._"

Erin froze, "S-Sure, Aunt Yelina, I'll get my dad and we'll be right there," she hung up and went in search of her father.

* * *

Horatio was in his office, looking over some files, when his daughter came in, "Erin? What's wrong?"

"Aunt Yelina needs to speak to both of us."

The father-daughter pair walked out of the building, finding Yelina standing there, a video tablet in her hands.

The redhead looked at his sister-in-law, "Yelina. What's this about?"

The Latina looked at her niece, "I want you to understand that this is what I saw when I was trailing that suspect of yours," she handed the tablet to Erin.

Baby blue eyes stared at the screen in shock when she saw the video: it was Ryan, her husband, handing over a fairly large envelope of money to their suspect, "Aunt Yelina?"

"I'll talk to him," Horatio stated.

"No! I will," Erin handed the tablet back to her aunt, then strode back into the building, anger and shame in her heart, she found Ryan in the locker room, "Ryan."

His hazel eyes locked on her, "Hey, what's up?"

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Like where were you when Calliegh paged you seven times a few hours ago?"

"I had something to take care of, babe it's done now," he began to walk by her, but she slammed her hand against the locker, blocking his path.

"Ryan you know you never have to lie to me."

He sighed, taking her face in his hands, "I'm not. I promise," he kissed her lips tentatively, "I love you."

Erin looked at him sadly, "Love you, too." Why wouldn't he just tell her the truth?

* * *

"I need your gun, and your badge," Stetler stated to him in the elevator.

Erin could only watch on in disappointment as her husband was fired, tears pouring down her face. Soon she was taking the next elevator down, running towards him as he walked down the steps, "Ryan!"

He turned to face her, shame written all over his expression, "Erin."

"Why couldn't you just tell me the truth? Huh?! Why didn't you tell me you were gambling?!"

"Erin, please."

"I SAW MY AUNT'S SURVEILLANCE VIDEO, RYAN! I SAW YOU HAND OVER THAT ENVELOPE OF MONEY!" she cried.

Ryan could do nothing but stand there, he was dead wrong, "I'm sorry."

_Thwack_; she smacked him across the face, "After everything you've done, all you can say for yourself is you're sorry? How about an explanation, Ryan? How about you tell me why the fuck you were gambling?!"

No answer.

"You know what? Until you can think of a sufficient answer, don't bother calling my cellphone," she pushed past him, getting into her car and driving off.

Horatio walked up to him, "Where's she going, son?"

Ryan sighed, "She's leaving, H."

"Leaving you?"

"I don't know, but she just told me if I can't explain myself then I shouldn't bother calling her."

The Lieutenant looked at his son-in-law; he knew there had to be a reason why Ryan wouldn't say anything, but there was no excuse for not telling Erin, "Go talk to her, tell her the truth."

* * *

Erin sighed, checking into the hotel, a cranky Michael in her arms, was one of the things she hoped she'd never have to do in her married life; yet here she was doing it, all because her husband couldn't tell her the truth. When she got into the hotel room she made sure there was nothing that could hurt Michael before she put him down on the bed to sleep, then she sat by the window, tears in her eyes: that stupid, lying, no-good, son of a bitch; why would he do that _knowing_ he could be fired, which he was! That made her even more depressed was the fact that he'd lost his job! She left her cellphone on because knowing Ryan he'd find a way to triangulate the coordinates, so she decided out of a mindless moment of insanity that she'd make his life a little easier.

Her phone rang, getting up and checking the caller ID to make sure it wasn't Ryan, she picked up, "Erin."

"_Hey, darlin', I heard what happened are you OK_?" Calliegh's voice came through the phone.

Erin sniffled, "No, no Cal I'm not OK. Why would he lie to me?!"

"_I don't know, do you want Natalia and I to come to you, have a little girl relaxation with Mikey_?"

The young woman smirked, looking at her son sleeping on the large bed, "Yeah. That'd be nice Cal, I'm at the Grand Marino."

"_Big spender_," the southerner teased.

"Single room ya goof, room 129."

"_OK, we'll be right there_."

Erin sighed, looking down at her wedding band and engagement ring: she didn't know how long it would take her to forgive him, but she knew one thing at that moment, she wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon.

* * *

Ryan overheard Calliegh talking on the phone with Erin, and when he heard that she and Natalia were going to find her, he jumped in his car and followed them all the way to the Grand Marino hotel. Why would Erin run to such an exclusive hotel? He didn't care, he got out of the car, ran across the street, and headed into the hotel, accidentally getting into the same elevator as Calliegh and Natalia.

"Ryan?!" Natalia gasped in anger.

He looked at them apologetically, "Look, guys, I really don't need this right now I'm trying to find Erin."

"Well, we're not gonna involuntarily help you anymore," Calliegh pressed all of the elevator buttons and got back off on the ground floor with Natalia, "I would've taken the stairs anyway."

Ryan groaned in frustration, "Cal-liegh!" he sighed: he'd have to check every room on every floor if he stayed on this elevator.

* * *

Calliegh and Natalia walked down the hall to room 129 after telling the concierge to send Mr. Wolfe on a wild goose chase if he came to the front desk looking for Mrs. Wolfe's room. A $20 bill sealed the concierge's lips and he agreed. Knocking on the door, the two waited for their friend to answer the door; and she finally did with blood-red eyes and dishevelled hair.

"Oh, sweetie!" Calliegh and Natalia both threw their arms around the young woman.

Erin sighed, "Thanks for coming."

Natalia looked at her, "Ryan's in the hotel looking for you, we ran into him in the elevator."

Her blue eyes grew wide, "How'd he find me?!"

"He must've followed us, but don't worry we're sendin' him on a goose chase through the entire hotel. Even the concierge is helpin'," Calliegh smiled.

"It took the twenty I was gonna use to buy some groceries with but it was worth it," Natalia stated with a shrug.

Erin shook her head, walking over to her purse and taking out her wallet, then a twenty, "Here," she put it in Natalia's hand, "don't even think about giving it back."

There was a whimper from the bed, alerting the three women that Michael had woken up, "Ma..."

"What's wrong sweetie?" she walked over and sat down next to him, allowing him to put his head in her lap, "Da?"

The young woman looked at her son, trying to keep tears from leaking out of the corners of her eyes, "Um, daddy's gonna be away for a little bit."

"Mmh," he rubbed his baby blue eyes with his small hand, obviously cranky and tired.

Calliegh smiled, walking over, "Hey Mikey, it's Aunt Calliegh."

The litte boy smiled tiredly, "Ca-wy."

"And Aunt 'Talia," Natalia smirked, sitting next to Calliegh.

"Tali," Michael smiled wider, recognizing the two faces.

There was a knock on the door, Erin looked at them, "You answer it, Cal."

Natalia looked at her, "It's probably room service."

"They'd announce themselves," the blonde stated nervously, putting Michael in Calliegh's lap and walking to the door and looking through the peep-hole: Ryan.

She turned, pressing her back to the door, "It's Ryan," she mouthed.

Natalia shrugged, "See what he wants."

"Then slam the door in his face," Calliegh stated angrily, she always hated when her friends lied to each other, especially since two of her best friends were married and he lied to his own wife.

Erin turned back to the door, unlocked it, and swung it open enough so he didn't see Michael, Natalia, and Calliegh, "What do you want, Ryan?"

* * *

Ryan sighed, running back down to the front desk for the umpteenth time, this concierge was sending him on a wild goose chase to a million rooms except the one he wanted, "OK man, I really didn't want to do this," he slammed his MDPD badge on the counter, "now tell me which room she's in."

The concierge looked at the badge, nerves taking the best of him, "I-I'm sorry I thought you were looking for your wife."

"I am, she's a cop, too. Now what room?"

"Two of her friends told me not to tell you."

"Calliegh and Natalia," Ryan muttered, "nevermind, what room, please?"

"129, I'm sorry again, officer," the man apologized.

Ryan took his badge and ran to the elevator, pressing the '1' button and waiting the short ride out by tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. The soft _ding_ alerted him to the stop and he ran out into the hall, searching for 129. When he finally found it he sighed, recomposing himself before knocking. He waited a few minutes, then the door opened to reveal a very upset and very angry Erin, "What do you want, Ryan?"

He sighed, "Erin, please, just hear me out, OK?"

"You've got five minutes," she deadpanned, obviously annoyed with him.

"I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you."

"Well I think I'd be less upset if you told me straight-out then letting me see you get fired and finding out from my aunt!"

"Look, can I come in so we don't argue in the hallway?"

"No."

"I wanted to tell you so badly, but the deeper I got into it the worse it got and the harder it got for me to tell you! And then, when that guy came in to interrogation and started all of that ruccus just to get out of charges, I-I had to pay up on the clock just to get him to stop bothering the department. I didn't know your aunt was watching him, if I had I wouldn't have done it. You've gotta believe me, babe."

Erin sighed, "Ryan, if you'd told me in the first place I would've helped you figure out a way to get out of it, but you snowballed it and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm sorry you have to go."

She tried to shut the door but he stopped her, "Erin. Please don't do this. I love you."

"If you did you wouldn't kept a secret from me and lied to me. The gambling I can forgive, Ryan, but that, no," she shut the door in his face, trying not to cry as she took off her engagement ring and wedding band, sliding them under the door to await Ryan's shocked eyes.

"_ERIN DON'T DO THIS_!" he cried through the door, slamming his fist against the door.

"Go away Ryan!" she cried, running into her friend's awaiting arms.

"_ERIN! ERIN!_"

The blonde didn't know why he was all of a sudden crying out in fear, but she ran to the door, flinging it open to find nothing but a note, droplets of blood covering the top of it. Grabbing a tissue from the bathroom she picked it up and opened it.

_We have your husband_

Was written in scribbled handwriting.

"Oh my God, RYAN!"

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: I hope that you like this chapter it took me a while to figure it out. Reviews and support would be wonderful!!!!**


	24. Remember That

**AN: SPOILERS FOR 7.20 "WOLFE IN SHEEP'S CLOTHING"**

**_Previously..._**

_"If you did you wouldn't kept a secret from me and lied to me. The gambling I can forgive, Ryan, but that, no," she shut the door in his face, trying not to cry as she took off her engagement ring and wedding band, sliding them under the door to await Ryan's shocked eyes._

_"ERIN DON'T DO THIS!" he cried through the door, slamming his fist against the door._

_"Go away Ryan!" she cried, running into her friend's awaiting arms._

_"ERIN! ERIN!"_

_The blonde didn't know why he was all of a sudden crying out in fear, but she ran to the door, flinging it open to find nothing but a note, droplets of blood covering the top of it. Grabbing a tissue from the bathroom she picked it up and opened it._

_We have your husband_

_Was written in scribbled handwriting._

_"Oh my God, RYAN!"_

* * *

In front of the Grand Marino Hotel, several radio cars and three Hummers were parked, patrol officers were interviewing witnesses who claimed to have seen the kidnapper or kidnappers dragging, carrying, and or pushing Ryan out of the hotel; but Horatio could never trust any of these stories, people never know what they truly see. Walking into the elevator that had been taped off, he ran into Frank.

"Frank, what happened?"

The Texan sighed, "Erin called it in, Ryan came by to try and explain, ten minutes later he was taken right from in front of the door and a note was left behind."

The elevator stopped, allowing the two of them off, and Horatio could see his daughter standing there, Michael in her arms, Calliegh and Natalia standing next to her.

"Ladies, give us a minute," the Lieutenant spoke to Natalia and Calliegh, who took Michael from his mother, "Erin?"

Her blue eyes were puffy and red when she looked at him, "Dad...this is all my fault."

"No it isn't, sweetheart, we'll get him back."

She rubbed her hand over her face, wiping away tears, "If I had-hadn't left him he'd still, oh God I did this," she covered her mouth with her hand, her father's arms wrapping around her.

"I promise you, we'll find him," his eyes fell to her hand, noting that she was missing her wedding band and engagement ring, "Erin, sweetheart where are your rings?"

Erin looked up at him, "Um, before Ryan was uh, t-taken I, I slid them under the door for him to take."

The redhead's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "You were planning on leaving him?"

"Yes...no," she sighed, groaning in sadness, "I don't know. I was gonna try and figure out a way to get him his job back! I told him I could forgive the gambling but _lying_! Dad he actually, lied to me!"

"Listen to me, we'll get him back on the team as soon as we find him. Now where's the note?"

"Um, Eric has it," she sighed, "dad I want this case."

"You've got it."

"I think it has something to do with the Wilkson case that went cold. We still can't prove that it was her hand inside the shark that day the prints were inconclusive because whoever did it cut off the tips of her fingers."

Horatio sighed, he knew how much that case had been bothering her because of the fire, and he knew how badly she wanted to solve it; now even more so.

* * *

Ryan groaned, his head hurt, his mouth killed, and his was bleeding from almost every inch of his body if that were possible.

"You took over your sponsor's debt without the money to pay it, Ivan isn't happy," the man spoke, his voice thick with a Russian accent.

"What are you gonna do? Huh, you gonna kill me?" Ryan coughed, the taste of his own blood filled his mouth.

"No, that would be a waste of your unique skills. Besides, I have a job for you."

"Alright I'll do whatever you want."

"When the broker dies, you do whatever it takes, to throw the case."

"I don't know anything about that," which was true; didn't the guy know he was fired?

"You will in an hour, and I suggest you do a good job, otherwise your wife and son will pay the price. Aim high Mr. Wolfe," he clapped Ryan on the shoulder, causing the young man to wince in pain, "aim high."

The CSI sighed as he was released from his bindings, quickly being struck over the head with something, and blacking out.

* * *

Erin went back home with Michael, finding an envelope on the step that read _Mrs. Wolfe_ in that same scribbled handwriting. She caught her breath, looking behind her at her father, who nodded and took Michael as she snapped on a pair of gloves, picking up the envelope and opening it, her eyes filling with tears when she saw her wedding band and engagement ring, covered in small traces of blood.

"Erin," Horatio began, but the sound of a car pulling up in front of the house caused them both to turn.

Erin gasped when she saw the black Lexus, "Ryan," she ran down to the car, her eyes growing in shock and guilt when she saw what state he was in, "Ryan what happened to you?!"

He sighed, looking up at her with pain in his eyes, "I'll tell you in a bit."

"Dad!" she cried, trying to help him out of the car without him screaming in pain.

The redhead ran over, helping his son-in-law out of the car, and with Erin, getting him into the house and on a kitchen chair.

"I'm gonna put Michael in the crib and get the First Aid kit," Erin placed a gentle kiss on her husband's head, walking down the hall to the nursery and putting the sleeping toddler in bed. Then, heading into the kitchen, she got the First Aid kit out of the cabinet and walked over to where her husband sat, "OK, shirt off."

He smirked, "In front of your dad? Getting a little too adventurous aren't we?"

She giggled, "At least your sense of humor is OK."

Horatio's phone beeped, "It's Eric."

The blonde looked at her father, "You gotta go?"

"I gotta go, and sadly I gotta take your rings with me."

She nodded, handing him the envelope, "I get them back."

The Lieutenant smiled, "Of course you do. Ryan," he nodded, "glad you're OK, son."

Erin sighed after she heard the front door close, "Alright, let's see how much more damage you've gotten yourself into," she unbuttoned the blue dress shirt and gently peeled it off his bruised and bleeding skin, grimacing at her husband's sharp intakes of breath from the pain he was in. "Oh Ryan, what happened to you?" His muscled torso was spotted with large, purple bruising, large cuts from what looked like knives were on his arms, and abdomen; then she noticed his mouth, "Ryan! They pulled out one of your teeth!?"

Ryan sighed, "Just get me a glass of water with salt I'll be fine."

"No you won't," she stated firmly, "Ryan I feel bad enough about this already, don't make this worse."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up. You feel bad? Why do you feel bad, Erin?" he looked at her confused.

She couldn't believe this, "Why do I feel bad, Ryan? Because I almost got you killed! If I hadn't stormed off like that to the hotel none of this would have happened!"

"First of all, you have nothing to be sorry about. I deserved everything I got from you, and you had every right to storm off like that. Sliding your rings under the door might've been a little extreme," he smirked.

Erin smiled, "Shut up. You know I'd never leave you, Ry...I love you too damn much."

Ryan took her hand, "And I love you, too. I'm sorry for not telling you about this."

"It's over and I don't want to think about it anymore. I just want to get you cleaned up."

"You off, Lieutenant?"

She groaned, slumping her head over, "No."

"Hey," he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, "c'mere," he pressed his lips to hers, feeling tear streaks on her cheeks, "please stop crying."

Erin sniffed, a sad frown appearing on her face, "I'm sorry I got you hurt like this."

"Stop, it's not your fault. Besides, the guy who did this to me...he wants me to throw a murder case that's supposedly happening soon."

"What? Didn't he know you were fired?"

"Apparently not, bu he said if I didn't do a good job, you and Michael would pay the price. I'm not letting that happen."

She sighed, "We'll figure this out, OK? We'll find a way to fix this," she pressed her lips to the crown of her husband's head, "I gotta go to work, you get some rest."

Ryan smirked, "I love you."

Erin turned to him with a loving smiled, "I love you, too, babe. Remember that."

* * *

Horatio stood on the roof of the building, looking down to the busy street where the killer had jumped off.

"Dad," Erin came up to him with a confused expression.

The redhead smiled at his daughter, "How's Ryan?"

She smirked, "He's good. Cleaned him up, but he's gotta get to a dentist sometime soon, they pulled out one of his molars."

Horatio's eyes turned firm, "We're gonna get these guys, Erin."

"I know we are. I also gotta talk to you about something later, it has to do with Ryan's kidnapping and this case. Off the record."

"OK. Eric, what have we got here?"

The Latino walked up to them, "The vic was a broker, handled money for high-end accounts, kept everything in a safe in his office."

Erin sighed, "And so the fun begins; dusting," she picked up her kit and followed Eric into the office, where the secretary was being interviewed by Calliegh.

"So uh, how's Ryan holdin' up?" Eric asked, taking out his dusting set and lifting tapes.

The blonde looked at him, "Ryan's fine. I'm guessing my dad told you."

"We all know what happened, Erin. We're your friends," he smiled, "besides, Calliegh's my wife, she was there with you. You honestly don't think she wouldn't tell me?"

Erin chuckled, "True. Now, how much money was in here?"

"A little over four million in bonds and foreign bills," the secretary stated, walking over to them.

The young woman faced her, "My name is Lieutenant Erin Wolfe, I'm heading up this case with Lieutenant Caine. Can you tell us anything else about your boss?"

"He was very private. Kept almost everything under lock and key."

"And you? Where were you when the shooting took place? You must've heard something."

The secretary stood firm, "I was downstairs getting him a cheese danish, like I do every morning. He handled money for some of the richest people in Miami; people who didn't want it in bank accounts or safe deposit boxes because of the risks."

"Well a safe in a private broker's office isn't exactly the safest place on Earth, either," Eric deadpanned.

"Eric," Erin held up her hand, "thank you for your time, if we need you we'll find you," she watched as the secretary walked away, then turned back to Eric, "we used to deal with this stuff all the time in New York, and to quote a good friend of mine Danny Messer: I hate rich people."

The Latino chuckled as the two of them began to dust the safe, searching for any kind of print that would be of use, and collecting what was left of the money and bonds in the safe.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: Reviews and support would be wonderful!!!!**


	25. Impossiblility

"OK Erin, so off the record?" Horatio faced her after they were back at the lab, standing in his office.

His daughter sighed, "The men who kidnapped Ryan, they were Russian mob, and they said if he didn't throw this exact case, they'd come after us. Michael and I."

The redhead nodded, "OK, but they didn't know Ryan had been fired."

"Apparently not, but what Ryan's worried about is that they're gonna find out and they're gonna come after us."

"We'll fix this."

Erin looked at him, "I know, that's what I told him, but I don't know what we're gonna do."

The Lieutenants both heard a knock on the door, it was Ryan.

"Ryan," the blonde walked over to her husband, "what are you doing here you're not supposed to be out of bed!"

"I know but I had to get this to you," he handed her something wrapped in a tissue, "I didn't touch it."

Horatio smirked, "Son we'd hope not."

The two of them watched as Erin put on gloved and unwrapped the item, finding something that made her gag, "Oh God," in her hand was an eyeball, green iris and dialated pupil.

"Who's is it?" Ryan asked, swallowing to try and stop from gagging.

"If I'm not crazy, it's Sylvia Wilkson's," his wife stated flatly.

"Get that to DNA to make sure," Horatio told her.

She nodded, "I'll run it over right now," she kissed her husband on the cheek and walked out of the office.

The Lieutenant looked at his son-in-law, "Go with her, Ryan."

His hazel eyes watched Horatio in confusion, "Dad, I don't work here anymore."

That confident Caine smile crossed the redhead's face, "Yes you do," he pushed Ryan's badge, ID card, and gun forward on his desk, "go on, son."

Ryan smiled widely, "H."

"Go on and help your wife."

The young man took his effects off of the desk and turned to leave, but turned back, "Thanks dad."

Horatio nodded his head, "You're welcome, son."

* * *

Erin couldn't stop smiling, when Ryan walked into the lab and put on his lab coat, she thought he was playing a joke. Then she saw the badge, ID card, and gun that had been clasped to his belt, ans she'd tossed him a pair of gloves and told him to start running the prints through APHIS.

"The DNA that Valera pulled from the eye and the voluntary blood sample from Sylvia Wilkson match," she huffed, tossing the file onto the desk, "I hate being right all the time."

"It means you're good at your job, babe, I know sometimes the outcome isn't the one you want," Ryan walked over, putting his hand on hers, "but you know better than anyone to just pull through and move on." He winced in pain, grabbing his side..

"Ryan," she gasped, putting her hand on his shoulder, looking at his torso, small spots of blood stained his shirt, "you need to get to a hospital."

He shook his head, "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Erin argued, "let's get you bandaged up properly."

"A Navy officer can't stop bloodflow who can?" Ryan joked.

"Dr. Alexx Woods you goof-ball," she laughed, walking with him to the front desk, telling Paula where they were going and to have anyone who needed to contact them give them a page, and heading down to the car.

* * *

"Hey baby girl!" Alexx beamed, hugging the young CSI close.

Erin smiled, "Alexx how are you?"

The former ME smirked, "I'm good, I'm good. I hope you came here to take me to lunch Mrs. Lieutenant Wolfe."

The blonde chuckled, "My dad told you?"

"Mmm-hmm, so what are you doin' here?"

"I need you're help. Ryan was kidnapped last night, and uh, well he needs medical assistance. I trained First Aid in the Navy and I can't even bandage him up well enough."

Alexx nodded, "Where's my boy at?"

Erin led her out to the car, where Ryan sat in the passenger's seat waiting.

"Ryan," Alexx smiled, opening the car door.

"Hey Alexx, how've you been?"

"Better than you have I can see that," the doctor helped him out of the car and with Erin brought him into the hospital, "oh baby what did they do to you?"

The young man sighed, wincing in pain as she tightened the fresh bandages, "You don't wanna know, Alexx."

Erin leaned against the wall, "I made a dentist appointment for a crown, babe."

Alexx looked at him, "Open your mouth."

"Aexx," Ryan begged.

"Now," she demanded, and he opened his mouth to show her his now-missing tooth, "oh my God," the doctor turned to Erin, "who did this?"

Her blue eyes looked at Alexx, guilt filling them to the brim, "Russian mob."

"Well trust me when I say you got lucky sweetheart," Alexx directed to Ryan, "and you're lucky to have someone who loves you as much as your wife does."

Ryan looked at his wife, who stood there smiling at him kindly, "I know I'm lucky. I wouldn't be able to live without her."

Erin sighed as her phone went off, "Erin."

"_Erin it's Calliegh. I was just callin' to tell you we have Senator Willkson here and he wants to speak to you_."

"OK Cal I'll be right there," she hung up and looked solemnly at her husband, "I gotta go, can you make sure he gets home safely, Alexx?"

The doctor smiled, "I'll call Henry."

Her blue eyes sparkled, "Thank you," she walked over and kissed her husband, softly, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Ryan smiled and watched as she walked out of the hospital room.

* * *

"Where is she?! I need to talk to her!"

"Senator, please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! I wanna know where she is?!"

"Senator," Erin addressed him, watching as he threw his fit in the interrogation room, "thank you, Calliegh."

The southern belle nodded, "Anytime."

Senator Wilkson looked at her, "I wanna know what's been going on! My wife went missing weeks ago! You said you found her hand in the mouth of a shark! I wanna know if she's still alive!"

"Senator please keep your voice down," the young woman stated plainly.

He sighed, "Is my wife, alive or dead?"

Erin looked down at the floor, "Sir one of our officers recieved a human eyeball earlier today, and the DNA profile matches your wife's."

She watched as the Senator broke down into sobs, "Oh God, Sylvia."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Senator," the young Lieutenant stated to him with sympathy.

The man's head tilted upward so he could see her, "You did nothing to try and find her."

The young woman turned to him, "Sir I did everything in my power to try and find your wife. There wasn't enough evidence to go on so the trail went cold. I wish there was more I could've done."

Senator Wilkson nodded, "My wife was right about you. You don't care about the people you're supposed to be protecting."

"_That_ is where you are dead wrong, Senator. I care with ever fiber of my being about the people that I save, and protect, and defend every waking hour. I am a former Navy officer, I swore to protect this country against disorder and I carried that oath through becoming a police officer. I care very much about who I protect and the justice I serve. Many people die in the process, yes; good people, but that doesn't mean that I didn't care about protecting them. I offered you police protection for your family and you declined it. All of this could have been prevented and your son could be in his mother's arms right now but you went against the proper judgement of an officer and declined. So pardon me sir but I did everything that I was supposed to do and more to prevent this," Erin was furious; how **dare** her accuse her of not caring?!

The man raised his hand to her, "THIS IS NOT MY FAULT!"

"Senator lower your hand," Erin orderd.

"I'm making it my personal vendetta to have your badge, _Lieutenant_," the Senator spat in her face, "you don't deserve that badge that you're wearing."

"I earned this badge with years of hard work and determination, and having to take care of every distraught parent, orphaned child, and psychotic asshole that has been involved in my cases. I earned this badge by taking care of people like _you_. Good afternoon, Senator, again I am sorry for your loss," Erin turned on her heel and left the Senator fuming in the interrogation room.

* * *

Horatio was sure everyone in the entire station heard the argument between his daughter and the Senator, and he knew that Stetler had heard it exclusively, for the moment Senator Wilkson stepped out of the interrogation room, Stetler was there kissing his ass.

"I am, terribly sorry Senator for what just happened. I'll have a talk with Lieutenant Wolfe as soon as possible."

"That's not necessary," Wilkson deadpanned, his bodyguard following him out of the station.

The redhead looked at his daughter, who was pouring herself a cup of coffee, "Erin, you OK?"

She sighed, "He had no right to accuse me of not caring about my job."

"I know, sweetheart, I know."

"And now Stetler's gonna come over here and give me a lecture about it."

"Wolfe!" the IAB officer's voice boomed through the lobby.

Erin turned away from him, "I am not discussing it Rick he was _dead_ wrong."

"No, _you_ were dead wrong! Treating a Senator like that! Where the hell do you get off speaking to him in that manner?!"

"The fact that she's heading up the investigation and he was questioning her integrity towards the situation, Rick," Horatio defended.

The tall man glared at him, "I don't care if she was defending the President of the United States she still does not speak to a political official like that!"

The blonde woman sighed, "Rick I really don't care what you have to say about it, if you wanna take me off the case take me off the case, I have better things to do at the moment."

Stetler didn't answer her, but merely flared his nostrils in anger, "One more slip up and I get your badge, just like your gambling husband."

Horatio stepped between the two before Erin could lash out, "Rick that's crossing the line, get out."

Erin shook with fury and disgust, her angry gaze never leaving the IAB agent until he walked out the door.

Her father turned to her, "Erin."

"I'm fine, dad...really," she ran her fingers through her hair, tears welling up in her eyes.

"C'mere sweetheart," he wrapped his arms around her tightly just as the tears began to roll down her cheeks, "I'm here."

He rubbed his daughter's back as she quietly sobbed, noticing Ryan coming out of the elevator.

"H!" the young man walked over to them as fast as he could, "What happened?!"

Erin sighed, turning to her husband, "I'm fine."

Ryan shook his head, "No you're not, babe what happened?"

Horatio looked at his son-in-law, "Stetler was pushing some sensitive buttons."

Hazel eyes turned to teary, baby blue, "Like what, Er?"

She wiped her eyes, "He said if speak to the senator in the way I did again, he'll have my badge, just like my gambling husband."

Ryan clenched his fist, his jaw locking in anger, "He said that?"

The red head nodded, "Yes he did, and I'll take care of it. The two of you just go upstairs and deal with the rest of this case, and Ryan, we'll figure out a way to get you out of this."

The young CSI put his arm around Erin, "Thanks, H."

Horatio turned to see a large, black van parked outside of the precinct, inconsecutive plates and tinted windows, "Ryan!"

The two of them turned to hear a large bang and a large crash, the windows breaking in the small shards; scattered screams and yells came from everywhere, but one stood out to Ryan. A thickly-accented Russian voice.

* * *

Erin groaned, rubbing her head after the large explosion, "Is everybody alright?!" she stood shakily, glass tinkling to the ground. There were not many injuries, although she couldn't find her father anywhere. "Ryan," she knelt down, his forehead bleeding, "I need a medic!"

He groaned, his eyes opening, "Erin?"

She nodded, "I'm here."

Ryan tried to sit up, but his head pounded in retort, "Ugh...those men, they took Horatio."

Erin looked at him wide-eyed, "What men?"

he turned his head to her, "The guys who are after me, Er."

"Oh my God."

**TO BE CONINUED...**

**AN: Sorry I've kept you all waiting so long, I wanted to figure out a really suspenseful way to end this one so I decided to have the impossible executed. Reviews would be wonderful!!!**


	26. Stay With Me

Horatio groaned, the last thing he remembered was the station exploding, yet he was no longer there. Wherever he was it was very warm, he was sweating through his dress shirt and jacket, and the smell told him he was somewhere near an oil refinery.

"Lieutenant Horatio Caine," a thickly-accented Russian voice boomed through the small room, "I was waiting for you to wake up. It's been almost three hours, and your team hasn't even begun to start looking for you. What a shame."

The redhead sighed, "What do you want with me?"

"I want to see your son-in-law squirm, to hear your daughter's cries for mercy. I want what is rightfully mine."

"You're name?" Horatio asked, his ribs hurt, and it was getting too hot in his confinements for him to think straight.

"Ivan Sarnov. Now I am going to make a phone call to your daughter, and I expect you to say everything I need you to."

* * *

Erin paced the sidewalk out side of the police station, her mind buzzing with worry. The men that took her father had been after her husband, and the only information that she had to go on was that they were Russian mob. Ryan had been taken to the hospital to inspcet his former injuries along with recent ones, while she had only sustained a bruised forehead and a bloody nose. Everyone else on the team, thank God, had gotten through unscathed. Her eyes glanced down at her watch yet again; three hours. Three hours she'd been searching for evidence and she'd only come up with a partial license plate number on a black SUV, the blast from the bazooka launcher, which Eric had found out it had been tossed about a quarter mile up the highway, destroyed the rest of the surveillance tape.

There was nothing more Erin could do until she found new evidence to go on, until her phone rang, "Erin."

"_Sweetheart._"

Her eyes grew wide, "Dad! Where are you?!" she turned quickly to Eric who had come up to her, pointing to the computer to help her trace the call, "What happened?!"

Her father sighed, obviously in a lot of pain, "_Sw-Sweetheart I need you to listen to me. You and Ryan need to go to Pier 54 warehouse six at three o'clock this afternoon._"

Erin nodded, looking at her colleague to get a nod that he'd locked onto the signal and was triangulating it as she spoke, "OK."

"_I love you, Erin_." Click.

Eric clapped his hands together, "He was being told to say that stuff, here's where they are."

The young woman looked over her friend's shoulder, "155 West Coral Drive, Eric you're the best," she jumped into her Hummer and sped off, looking in her rearview to see two others following her, lights flashing and sirens blaring. "We're comin' dad."

* * *

_THWACK_.

Horatio groaned as yet another punch to his torso landed, his eye was now black and blue, swollen half-way shut, he was sure his entire chest was bruised, and he had a bloody nose. "I don't, know, what you want from me."

Ivan sighed, cracking his knuckles, "I want your son-in-law's money that he owes me. And I'm going to get it one way," he pulled out a gun and pointed it directly at Horatio, "or the other."

"I'll pay you, just...just let me tell my daughter where I am instead of sending them on a wild goose chase!"

The Russian chuckled, "It's too late for pay-offs Lieutenant. I want what he owes me paid in full...in blood."

A loud bang filled the room, "MDPD! DROP THE GUN AND GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

* * *

Erin pulled up to the address Eric had given her, shutting off her sirens and lights as she reached the corner. She got out, made sure her gun was ready to go, and headed into the house, checking once to see if anyone was following her: of course they were.

Ryan stood beside her and put his hand on her shoulder, "He's gonna be fine, Er."

She nodded, "I hope so," she kicked the door in and ran inside, "MDPD! DROP THE GUN AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

The man turned to face the two of them, a gun in his hand and her father tied and beat up in a chair.

"Dad," Erin gasped, her eyes wide with shock.

"Ah, so you're Erin Wolfe, you look so much like your picture," he pulled her wedding photo out of his pocket, it obviously came from her father's wallet, "beautiful."

She pointed her gun at him, ready to fire, "Drop the gun, get on the ground hands behind your head. Do it now!"

He smirked, "I don't think so, Lieutenant Wolfe," he jumped out of one of the open windows, disappearing in the brush.

"Stop him!" Erin called to the others outside, rushing to her father, "Dad, dad are you OK?"

She pulled the ropes off of his wrists and ankles, throwing her arms around him, "Oh God!"

Horatio sighed, "Erin," he winced in pain.

Her blue eyes stared at him, "We need to get you to the hospital. Ryan help me," she put one of her father's arms around her shoulders, Ryan put the other around his and the two of them helped Horatio out to Erin's Hummer, getting him into the passenger's seat safely.

Erin turned to the others, "Did you find him?"

Calliegh sighed, out of breath, "N-No he just, disappeared."

"Well he's gotta be here somewhere, keep looking back-up should be here any minute, I'm gonna go take my dad to the hospital."

_BANG_.

* * *

It happened so quickly, the gunshot rang out in the open, there was no visible shooter, and yet it was a clean shot straight to her lower abdomen. Ryan knelt down on the ground, his hands pressed firmly on the gunshot wound, his eyes flashing at Horatio every minute, he could see how much his father-in-law wanted to help, but he stayed put knowing he could do nothing in the state he was in.

"I need an ambulance at 155 West Coral Drive! Officer down! I repeat, officer down!" Calliegh cried into her phone.

Eric growled in frustration, "She's losing too much blood! She's going into shock!"

Ryan kept his eyes fixated on hers right at that moment, she was losing focus, her eyelids were closing, but they needed her to stay alive.

Natalia turned to them, "The ambulance is here!"

The young CSI still knelt on the ground, pressing hard against the wound in his wife's abdomen, tears misting his eyes, "C'mon Erin, stay with me. Stay with me, baby, stay with me."

Her head turned to the side as she lost consciousness, the paramedics rushing to get her onto a Gurney and into the ambulance truck.

The team watched as the ambulance drove away, getting into their respective Hummers, Ryan driving with Horatio to get him to the hospital as quickly as possible.

He met Eric, Calliegh, and Natalia in the waiting room, "She's in the operation room right now, H is getting checked out."

Calliegh sighed, wiping her teary, green eyes, "What do they say are the odds?"

Ryan could barely look at them when he said it, "There's a 40% chance she'll get through it, considering the massive amount of blood loss."

"Oh God," Natalia sighed, wrapping her arms around Ryan, "we're not leaving."

He sighed, "Thanks guys."

Alexx came out, "Ryan."

The young man turned to her, "How is she, Alexx?"

The doctor sighed, "I had to put her into a medical-induced coma, she should wake up in a few days but she's gonna be in a lot of pain. She shouldn't carry Michael or do any heavy lifting until we're sure she's healed. She's gonna be OK, baby."

"And Horatio?" Eric asked.

Alexx smiled, "That man is invincible, a couple bruises, a black eye, and a bloody nose. Nothing broken, nothing fractured, it's impossible to truly hurt Horatio Caine."

Ryan shook his head, "Physically, you're probably right, but emotionally, we've all seen how he can get hurt. He was in so much pain when he saw he couldn't help Erin."

Calliegh nodded, "I saw it, too."

"If you guys wanna go see him, he's sleeping right now, gave him a sedtative and a few pain killers," Alexx told them, "I'm gonna go check on Erin."

They all nodded, looking at one another; they'd let Horatio sleep until they were sure Erin was gonna be alright, which they hoped she'd be truly fine.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: I know it's short but I couldn't resist a cliffhanger :) I'm getting kind of mean with these perhaps I should stop. Next chapter will be longer I promise. Reviews are wonderful!!!!!**


	27. Blackmail

The slow beep of the heart monitor seemed to put Ryan in a trance; the only thing his eyes were locked on was the heart monitor screen, hoping that the spikes would grow stronger and closer together. His wife was still medically sedated, waking up every now and then only to be given more pain killers and another sedative. The young man had been awake for almost 18 hours and there was still no hint as to whether her body was gonna pull through all of this. Finally, around 6:35 AM, the door opened to reveal his father-in-law, Mac, and Danny.

Horatio's eyes looked at him in sympathy, "Have you gotten any sleep, son?"

Ryan shook his head, rubbing his hand over his face, "None. You?"

The Lieutenant shook his head, "Not a wink."

Mac walked over, placing a hand on Ryan's shoulder, "Danny and I are here to help find whoever did this, Ryan."

"We'll get 'im Ry," Danny said softly, his sad eyes locked on his best friend who lay still in the hospital bed, "what'd the doctors have to say 'bout this?"

Ryan slouched forward, "40% chance of her pulling through."

The Brooklyn native sighed, "Son of a bitch."

Horatio turned to them, "OK we'll start back at the original crime scene, Calliegh and the others are already working," he turned to his son-in-law, "maybe you should get some sleep, son."

"No, no I'm fine," Ryan snapped, getting up out of the chair and walking out of the room, anger fueling him to work.

Mac caught up with him, "Ryan."

The young man turned to him, "Mac, what's up?"

"My wife, uh, I mean, Stella, told me to give this to you," he handed Ryan a handmade Italian rosary, "for Erin."

Ryan's hazel eyes misted over, "Thanks Mac," he put the rosary in his pocket and headed out to the Hummer, climbing into the driver's seat and Danny getting into the passenger's, following Horatio and Mac back to the crime scene where Erin had been shot.

* * *

"I want this guy bad," Eric practically growled, his eyes staring hard at the pool of blood that was Erin's.

Calliegh sighed, bagging the single bullet casing that was there, "I know we all do, babe, but she's gonna pull through."

"Guys," Natalia pointed to the two arriving Hummers, Ryan and Horatio had come with Mac and Danny, "come to help?"

Mac nodded, "We're here to do whatever we can to find this guy."

Ryan looked at the large brush behind them all; that was where that Russian bastard had disappeared, so he started off in that direction.

"Ryan?" Horatio questioned as he saw his son-in-law walking away, heading towards the brush, "Ryan what've you got?"

The young man bent down, picking up the gun that had been used to shoot his wife, "It's a .45..." his voice trailed off, looking at the trail of blood droplets leading further into the brush, "he's injured."

Mac came over, swabbing a droplet of blood, "We'll get it to Trace," his eyes glanced at the young man kneeling beside him; he could see the dark circles under Ryan's eyes, the five o'clock shadow that hadn't been shaved, and the tousled hair that hadn't been brushed. The guy was a mess, and it was hard for Mac to see him like that. "Who's got Michael?"

Ryan looked at him quickly, standing up, "My mother, she and my sister flew down to stay with us until Erin's out of the hospital...is that a Kevlar vest?" he walked over to a black vest that had ben tossed over a tree branch, "He must've been shot in the arm or the leg, I'll put a call in to all of the local hospitals for a Russian man with a gunshot wound."

Horatio headed over, "Ryan, slow down you'll miss something if you just bulldoze through everything." His son-in-law obviously didn't hear him, because Ryan just kept going, walking through the brush at a ferocious pace, searching for anything that could lead him to the person that shot his wife. "Ryan."

He looked back at his father-in-law, "Yeah?"

"Why don't you go back to the lab with Eric, Calliegh, Natalia, and Danny? We'll handle what's out here."

Hazel met baby blue as Ryan had an internal battle whether to agree with his father-in-law or to ignore the notion completely, finally his friend making the decision for him.

"C'mon Ry, let's go to the lab and catch this bastard," Danny stated, waving for the young man to follow him back to the Hummer.

Ryan followed, only to be stopped short by Horatio, "I'll keep you posted."

* * *

Valera had just finished her lunch break when she got the notification that the DNA results on the blood sample she'd recieved from Ryan had come in, but instead she was heading to the reception desk because there was something there that no one had picked up.

"Hey Paula, who left this?" the DNA analyst questioned, looking at the manilla envelope that had been lying on the glass desk for the past half hour.

The officer sighed, "I don't know, came in with the mail and it's only addressed to the crime lab no one specific. You can open it if you want, I haven't."

Valera picked it up, pulling the metal tabs together so she could open the envelope, and what she found inside shocked her, "Oh my God," she ran off towards Trace to find Ryan as quickly as she could, "Ryan!"

The young CSI's head turned, "You got my DNA results?"

She shook her head, "This came in a half an hour ago, no one opened it I just did," she handed him the envelope, "you've gotta see these."

Ryan took the envelope from her hand and pulled out several photographs, his eyes growing wide at the sight of them, "What the Hell...where's Horatio right now?"

* * *

Horatio and Mac had found everything and anything they could at the crime scene, so they decided to head back to the hospital to check on Erin. Horatio had gone to speak with the nurse who had collected Erin's clothing, while Mac went into the hospital room to check on Erin. She was still lying there, the only sound in the room was the heart monitor, and it was a sound that Mac had grown accustomed to over the many years of his work; but never would he have expected this to happen. Erin was always so attuned to what was around her, that he would never have expected her to get shot. In all of her years working at the NYPD she'd never even taken a graze, but this, this was something that he never thought he'd see. Mac pulled up a chair beside the bed and took a seat, his hand immediately taking hold of hers, "Erin, how'd you let this happen? You were always so careful, sweetheart."

"Mac!"

The NYPD Detective turned around to see Ryan come rushing in, anger written across his face and a manilla envelope in his hand, "What the fuck are these?! Huh!?" the young man tossed the envelope at him, the contents of it spilling out onto the chair. Mac picked up the large photographs and his jaw dropped; they were black and white photographs of him and Erin, at his apartment, having sex. "W-Where'd you get these?"

Ryan stared at him angrily, "They were left at the crime lab."

Mac noticed something about the photos, something that may have explained Ryan's anger: in the photographs, Erin was wearing her engagement ring and wedding band, "Ryan...I don't know how to explain these."

"Well you better think of something, Detective," Ryan spat at him, turning on his heel and rushing out of the hospital as fast as he'd come in, leaving Mac at a loss of words and photographs that made no sense.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	28. All A Set Up

Danny could not believe his eyes when he saw the photographs Mac handed to him. Why would someone blackmail Erin and Mac? What purpose could they possibly have and what did they expect to gain from this? "Mac, those have obviously gotta be some sort of Photoshop or somethin' right? I mean you haven't seen Erin in New York City since long before she was married."

Mac nodded, "That's why this makes no sense, Danny."

Horatio walked into the room, "Gentlemen."

Danny nodded, "Lieutenant Caine."

The redhead looked at Mac, "I know those pictures aren't true, but convincing Ryan hasn't been easy."

"Where is he now?" Mac asked, looking at his friend solemnly.

"He's dusting the photographs for prints."

The Detective nodded, "Thank you, Horatio...how's Erin?"

He sighed, "She's holding up."

* * *

Ryan stood over the desk, looking at all of the different print's he'd found; running them through APHIS would take forever unless one set got a hit, which finally happened. He got Ivan Sarnov, the bastard who'd kidnapped him and Horatio, he'd gotten a few of his goons. There was one set, however, that really sent him into shock: Sophie Feldman. Ryan could not believe his eyes when he saw that name and headshot pop up. The two of them had gone out when he was in college, they'd been planning to have a life together until Ryan moved to Miami without even so much as a goodbye. Now her prints were on the photos of his wife and her former boyfriend...something was up. Then he noticed something about the way her prints had been placed on the photo, they were spelling a word. He quickly dusted them with luminescent powder and turned on a black light, allowing him to see what it said: 196 Westin Court. That was _his_ house. He took off his lab coat, signed out one of the Hummers and drove to his house, finding the door unlocked.

"Mom? Amy? Mikey?" he looked around to see that no one was in the living room, kitchen, nursery, or spare bedrooms. When he walked into the master bedroom, however, the face looking at him was not Erin. "Sophie, what are you doing here?"

Her emerald eyes and dark red hair were all memories to him, "Aw Ryan, you haven't changed a bit. Except for the wedding band. Where is the bitch you call your wife?"

Ryan clenched his fists, "_Don't_ you dare call my wife a bitch. You're apart of the group that put her in the hospital."

She got up and sauntered over to him, running her hands over his chest, "Ryan, I miss you...come back to me."

He grabbed her arms, pinning her against the wall, "Not gonna happen. You're coming back to the station with me."

Sophie laughed, "I don't think so."

Suddenly, Ryan's whole body went numb and he fell to the ground.

The woman looked at her accomplice, "Put him on the bed Ivan, Erin should be coming home any minute."

* * *

Erin's eyes fluttered open; she was lying in a hospital bed, her entire body burned with pain. The last thing she remembered was being shot, and Ryan...oh God, Ryan! Her dad! She sat up, buzzing the assistance button, a nurse came rushing in, "Mrs. Wolfe, you need to lie still we're preparing a wheelchair for you so you can get home, your father's waiting for you."

She nodded, "Thank you," a sigh of relief passing through her lips as she rested back against the pillows. She hoped that Ryan was OK.

Horatio walked into the room, the nurse following with the wheelchair, "Hey sweetheart," he embraced his daughter gently.

Erin sighed, "Dad...where's Ryan?"

The Lieutenant sighed, "He signed out a Hummer about an hour ago, no one's been able to reach him."

She looked at her father worriedly, "Let's go home, maybe he went to check on Mike."

* * *

Ryan woke lying in bed, his clothes off, and very groggy. He found that his wrists were handcuffed to the bed, and then he looked beside him, the woman resting on his chest was _not_ Erin. It was Sophie. The young CSI almost had a heart attack; what had happened? Then he remembered: the goon that hit him over the head, the liquid she'd poured down his throat, stripping him, cuffing him to the bed, and practically raping him. For what purpose would she have him knocked unconscious, drug him, and have sex with him? Weren't the pictures enough? A sound snapped him out of his thoughts: the door unlocking.

"Oh, shit!" he hissed, trying to find the key for the handcuffs.

"Ah, ah, ah, not so fast," Sophie kissed his chest, looking up at him evilly, "your little wifey needs to see us first."

Ryan was mortified: this was what she was planning? Make it look like he was so distraught over the fake photos that he went and cheated on Erin.

Suddenly, the bedroom door opened to reveal not Erin, but Horatio.

"Ryan?" the redhead's voice was filled with shock and disbelief.

Ryan looked pleadingly at his father-in-law, "Dad, please, this isn't what you think!"

Horatio's baby blue eyes were now filled with anger, "And what do I think Mr. Wolfe?"

Erin had wheeled herself into the room, her eyes filled with tears, "Oh my God..."

Sophie sat up, a sly smile on her face, "You must be Erin...I'm Sophie, Ryan's ex-girlfriend."

Erin looked at her husband angrily, "How could you?" she shouted, standing up from her wheelchair, pain shooting through her body but she ignored it.

Ryan tried helplessly, tears pouring out of his eyes, "ERIN PLEASE YOU _HAVE_ TO BELIEVE ME! SHE DRUGGED ME! THIS IS ALL A SET UP! THE PHOTOS, THIS, EVERYTHING! SHE'S WORKING WITH SARNOV!"

His wife was too distraught to believe him, "I'm picking up Michael from your mother and I'm filing for a divorce! I've been in the hospital on the brink of death and you have the audacity to sleep wiht your ex-girlfriend in _my_ bed?" she took off her rings and threw them at Sophie, "Here, you stupid tramp! That must be what you wanted all along isn't it!"

Horatio took Erin's arm, making her sit back in the wheelchair, "Ryan, I don't want to see you in the lab anymore, do you understand?"

"H," Ryan cried, "please don't do this."

"You did this yourself, Mr. Wolfe," he pushed Erin's wheelchair out of the house, slamming the door behind them.

Sophie's mouth had been hanging open ever since Erin had called her a tramp, "Well, that was better than I expected," she straddled Ryan's waist, "now, where were we?"

Ryan shoved her off as best he could, "Get off me you crazy bitch!" his heart was shattered, his life was ruined, and unless he could convince Horatio and Erin otherwise, he was never going to see his wife, son, or his job ever again.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: OK so I see that I've been losing reviewers! :( Please come back and let me know what you think!**


	29. Forgivness and Captivity

Erin had been staying with her dad for almost a week and a half now, Ryan had been calling nonstop and texting even more. She had over two hundred unread texts from him and a good thirty new voicemails. Michael was confused and upset, he wanted to see his daddy, and to tell the truth, Erin did too, but he was dead wrong to have done what he did, and he was going to pay for it. She'd been hurt too many times, she wasn't going to be hurt again. Mac had stopped by, and she noticed something: he wasn't wearing his wedding band.

"Mac? What happened?" she questioned.

He sighed, sitting on Horatio's couch, "Stella saw the photos from an e-mail Danny sent her, she doesn't believe they're not real. She said to stay in Miami until I figure out what the Hell I want."

Erin covered her mouth with her hand, "Mac I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

Mac chuckled, "You sometimes I...I actually think I married Stella to get over the pain of losing you."

"Don't say that Mac, Stella loves you and I know you love her."

"I know, but sometimes I question my intentions for marrying her," the NYPD Detective said, his shoulders slumping over.

Erin wrapped her arms around him, "This is hurting everyone, until we figure this out it's going to be hard."

Mac looked at her, "And you? It's hurt you the most. Have you ever considered Ryan was telling the truth? That she did drug him and all of that? He would never cheat on you Erin, that's why I'm so confused."

She sighed, hearing Michael start to cry, "You and me both, be right back," she got up and rushed to the guest bedroom that her dad had let her stay in, taking Michael out of the travel crib and bringing him back to the living room, patting him on the back as his small arms hugged around her neck, "What's wrong baby?"

The toddler sobbed, "Da!"

Erin felt tears sting her eyes, "Daddy's not here right now, sweetie, but Uncle Mac's here," she turned to Mac, who stood and took Michael from her.

"Hey bud," he held the toddler, who sniffled, looking at Mac with a small smile, "no more crying OK? You'll make mommy cry."

Michael looked at Erin, "Ma?"

She smiled, "I'm OK Mikey."

Mac looked at her with a kind smile, "It's going to be OK, we're going to figure this out," he wrapped his free arm around Erin.

The blonde put her arm around his torso and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

He nodded, "You're still my number one girl, even if we're both married."

Erin sighed, "I don't know what to do, Mac. He's calling me nonstop, he's trying to get into the lab and work but everyone's so angry at him that he can barely stand there for two minutes without people staring at him causing him to leave, and he keeps coming here!" Just as she said it, there was a knock on the door, "It's him."

Mac shook his head, "Go talk to him."

"No! Mac are you crazy?"

"If you're going to work this out you need to talk to him," he stated, giving her a chiding glance.

Erin growled, "You owe me," she walked to the door and opened, and sure enough, Ryan was there.

His hazel eyes stared at her, obviously shocked that someone answered the door, "I uh, I didn't think you'd answer."

She crossed her arms over her chest, "What do you want?"

Ryan sighed sadly, "I just want to talk."

"You've got five minutes," Erin stated plainly, pretending to be bored with the fact that he was there.

"Erin, it's been almost two weeks and you haven't returned any of my phone calls or text messages, and every time I try to talk to you at work your dad stops me! I just want to explain to you what happened!"

"Three minutes," she said, "then you leave."

Ryan looked at her pleadingly, "Baby..."

She glared at him, her eyes telling him that was not the thing to call her at the moment.

"Here," he handed her a file, "Alexx ran a blood test for me the day you left, there was a roofie in my system. I was drugged, and I had no idea what Sophie was doing."

Erin looked up at him in shock: he'd been telling the truth. Her eyes flowed with tears, "Ryan, I-I don't know what to say."

Ryan's arms hung at his side, "All I want to hear is that I'm forgiven and that you'll come back and not go through this crazy divorce."

She nodded, throwing her arms around him tightly, "Yes. Yes, yes, yes to everything."

He sighed, kissing the side of her head, "Everything's normal."

Mac smiled, "Well thank God."

Ryan looked at him, "Mac."

He nodded, "Glad everything's alright, Ryan. Now I've just gotta convince Stella."

Erin smiled at him, "She'll come around, Mac. She loves you."

The New York CSI sighed just as his phone rang, "Speak of the she-devil."

Her mouth hung open, "Oh, Mac I am telling her you said that."

He winked, "Hey, Stella. Yeah? Yeah. Look I'm sorry I...they did? Really? Thank God," he smiled, "Alright I'll see you when I get back. No, they're fine, everything's alright. OK, I'll see you tomorrow, I love you, too. Bye."

Ryan smiled, "Sounds like everything's OK on your end, too."

Erin hugged him, "Go home, Mac. I'll call you later."

Mac smiled, hugging her back, "Alright, you better," he turned to Ryan, "good to have you back."

Horatio smiled from the doorway, "I can agree with that."

Michael smiled, "Papa!" the little boy ran to his grandfather, who scooped him up in his arms.

"Hey buddy!" the redhead smiled, looking at Ryan with kind eyes, "Good to see you, Ryan."

Ryan smiled, "Dad," he looked at Erin, "I think these belong to you," he took her rings out of his pocket.

Erin nodded, "I think so, too," she held out her hand as he placed them back where they belonged, and she swore to herself that they would never come off again.

Suddenly, all three of their phone's went off, a dispatch call that someone was raiding the crime lab.

"We gotta go now!" the three of them rushed out of the house, leaving Mac with Michael as they got into the two Hummers and sped back to the crime lab.

Ryan recognized one car, Sophie's, the others were unfamiliar, "There's gotta be twenty people in there."

"Twenty-two," Horatio stated, looking at a text from Eric.

Erin looked at the building, loading her gun and running forward.

"ERIN!" Horatio yelled, running after her, Ryan close behind.

It was something she was used to, rushing into a situation like this: the Navy had her doing it all the time. What she didn't expect was that the entire place had been rigged with land mines. She stopped short looking at the floor, her eyes growing wide, "Oh, shit."

In between each mine was very little footing space, and this was something very, very dangerous. Horatio looked at the floor, "My feet won't be able to fit."

"Mine either," Ryan said sadly, hating what was going to have to happen.

Erin looked at them both, "I'll let down the fire escape ladder from the window," she said, remembering the escape ladder in the crime lab. She turned back to the mine field in the lobby, taking off her heels and handing them to her husband, placing her left foot in between two of the mines, then her right in front of that in the next space. Erin moved slow and sure, making sure her feet didn't touch a single mine. It was working, until the sprinkler system went on, drenching the three CSIs and the floor, making it slippery. Erin looked through the raining water, stepping forward, and as she brought her other foot forward, she slipped, landing face-first on the empty floor at the other end of the room, her foot still in between the mines. If she moved, she'd kick one at the least. Her chest hurt, blood ran down the side of her skull, but she was still conscious and willing; she looked at her foot, if she lifted it up before she turned she could avoid them, but her body was twisted in a position where even that would be hard.

Ryan watched in horror, his body stiff in fear as the sprinklers poured down on them, making his hair stick to his forehead and his shirt cling to his chest, but the only thing that mattered in his mind was making sure that Erin didn't get hurt.

Horatio's eyes were glued on both his daughter and the mine that was very close to her foot, as she lowly raised it he could see the black piece of explosive move slightly.

As she lifted her foot, Erin did her best not to drop her leg as she slowly spun around, putting her foot down on the cleared area. She stood, and moved to turn, but as she did, her ears heard the soft clink of something hitting one of the mines: it wasn't her foot, nor was it her father or husband, but something else...a grenade. The CSI turned swiftly, "GET COVER!" before diving behind the reception desk, the explosion filling the entire lobby with flames and gunpowder, Erin had to cover her ears as she curled herself beneath the desk, hearing the loud bang of explosives. When it was over, she peered out from behind the desk: the windows and glass of the interrogation rooms were blown in, several things were on fire, and the sprinklers were still running.

"D-Dad! Ry-yan!" she coughed, stepping around the rubble to find the two of them, and she found them: their arms behind their backs in cuffs, guns pointed at their necks, and men dressed in black keeping them captive.

Sophie walked forward, her evil eyes glued on the woman who's clothes were singed and wet, "Hello Erin, I believe we know each other? The last time you saw me you called me a tramp."

Erin glared at her, "And you still are."

The dark-haired woman shrugged, turning before spinning around and landing a fierce, stiletto-clad kick in Erin's chest, causing her to crumple to the floor, "Really? Well I have someone who's dying to see you all, take them upstairs," she ordered, pulling Erin up by her hair and dragging her to the elevators, where soon, they would come face-to-face with the criminals who wanted the CSIs gone for good.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**AN: OK so I've noticed that I haven't been getting many reviews and it's making me sad :'( please review as much as possible it makes me update faster!**


	30. That I Promise

**AN: First I'd like to apologize for not updating in a long time, I had some things I needed to take care of before I could continue writing. Second, I noticed over the past two chapters that I lost a lot of reviewers, and I mean a lot. That was a little disappointing I have to be honest, but I hope that you will all come back and let me know how this chapter is.**

The elevator ride up to the crime lab seemed long and torturous. Erin could see the damage the blast had done to her father and husband, one in worse shape than the other. Her eyes stared angrily at Sohpie; she knew the brunette had something up her sleeve, but what it was the CSI could not figure out. The soft ding alerted her that they had arrived, and one by one they were shoved out of the small compartment and onto the linoleum floor.

"Ivan," Sophie grinned, approaching the tall man that stood before them, "I brought you some more company."

Ryan glared at them, "So this is who you're working with? Russian mob?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh don't look so surprised, Ryan. You know that my father's side of the family is Russian, and in order for this to work, Ivan needed my help."

"That I did," Ivan chuckled, stroking Sophie's cheek, "and you did well my darling. Very well," he looked down at Erin, the anger on her face seemed to make him smile wider.

"So what do you want from us?" Horatio qustioned, his eyes never leaving Ivan.

The Russian sighed, ignoring Horatio and walking over to Erin, kneeling down to her level and taking her face in his hand, "Do not look so angry, it doesn't compliment your beautiful face in the slightest," he kissed her lips lightly, causing Ryan to struggle against his captor.

Erin's eyes were cold and filled with anger as Ivan pulled away from her, giving her the oppuritunity to spit in his face, "Go to Hell," she growled.

Ivan wiped his face with the back of his hand, "Oh Erin, you're such a fiesty young woman...I like that. But I'm afraid it shall be you who will see the gates of Hell before I do," he grabbed her by her hair and began dragging her down the hall; through the searing pain Erin could hear her father and Ryan being dragged behind her.

The man finally stopped at the doorway to the DNA lab, opening and shoving her inside, "Some company for you."

Erin looked up from the floor to see Eric, Calliegh, Natalia, and Frank all standing in the room, "Erin!" Calliegh rushed over, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah I'm fine, but Ryan and my dad aren't in such good condition," she quickly helped her husband off to the side so he could lean against a wall.

Ryan hissed, "My knee."

"Just relax," Erin combed her fingers through his hair, her thumb wiping away a smudge of soot by his eye, "you're gonna be fine."

He nodded, "I'm sorry for all of this."

The young woman locked eyes with him, "It's not your fault, there's nothing for you to be sorry about."

"Erin, there is and you know it," Ryan stated, looking at her with guilt-filled eyes, "none of this would've happened if I'd just minded my own business."

She smirked, "Well you're stubborn, and you care about your friends. There's nothing wrong with that," she cupped his cheek with her hand, "you're a great man, Ry. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place."

He smiled, "Can I say the feeling is mutual?"

"You can," Erin laughed, "now just stay still."

Eric walked over, "Erin, you should come over here," the tone of his voice was filled with worry and concern, and his expression was nothing pleasant.

"What's wrong?" the blonde looked up at him, standing slowly.

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, "It's H...he's bleeding pretty bad."

She rushed over to the other side of the room where her father was sitting, she could see a large, white cloth wrapped around his torso, "Dad?"

Horatio looked at her, "Sweetheart, I'm fine," he heaved, his breathing was heavy.

"No you're not," she knelt down beside him, "stay still," gently her trained fingers began to pull the cloth away, her eyes filling with tears as she saw the cause of the bleeding: a large piece of shrapnel had landed in his stomach, now producing massive bleeding.

Erin practically choked on a sob when she saw it, "Dad..."

The red head reached up and wiped the tears away from her face, "Sssh, sweetheart, it's gonna be OK. You hear me? I'll be alright."

She shook her head, "You need to get to a hospital. You-You need to get to Alexx."

Calliegh put her hand on Erin's shoulder, "They're not gonna let us out of here."

Erin's eyes turned cold once more, "You bet they will," she stood, walking over to the doorway and facing the guard, "Eric."

The Latino walked over to her, "Yeah, Er?"

"Translate for me will you?" she stated, "I want him to take me to Sarnov, I want to make a deal."

Eric looked at her, "Erin are you crazy?"

She didn't turn to face him, "Just do it, Eric."

He sighed, quickly translating her demand in Russian for the guard to better understand.

The man's green eyes looked at her, "You want to make deal with Ivan?"

Erin nodded, "I do."

He smirked, "Come," he grabbed her arm, pulling her down the hallway to her father's office, seeing Ivan and Sophie sitting inside.

"Boss," the guard stated, tossing Erin into the room, "she wants to make deal."

Ivan looked at her, "So they send you and not Horatio to negotiate?"

Erin tensed, "My father's injured badly...he needs to get to a hospital."

Sophie sighed, "And why should we care?"

"You let me bring him to a hospital, I get you what you want," the CSI growled.

"And you know what that is do you?" the Russian prodded.

Erin faced him, "No I don't. Let me bring my father to Dade Medical, you or one of your thugs can accompany if you'd like just to make sure that I'm not trying to trick you. Then you tell me what it is that you want and I'll do everything in my power to get it for you. Does that sound fair?"

"I don't trust her," the brunette sneered, pulling a silver-plated gun from the holster on her hip and pressing it against Erin's skull, "she's got something else up her sleeve I just know it."

The Russian held up his hand, "Enough," his eyes bored into Erin's gaze as he stood, walking around the desk to stand in front of her, "if I let you do this, you will get me what I want?"

The CSI nodded, "Yes."

He nodded, "Good," his gaze flashed to Sophie instantly, "you'll go with her."

Erin sighed, turning on her heel and rushing back to the DNA lab, "Dad, we're gonna get you to a hospital."

Ryan looked at her, "How'd you get him to agree?"

"Don't worry about it," the young woman stated, pulling one of her father's arms over her shoulders.

He put his hand on her shoulder, "I have to worry about you."

"Son, just be careful here, alright?" Horatio heaved, the older Lieutenant's breathing had started to become ragged.

Erin sighed, fighting back more tears, "OK, c'mon dad," carefully she helped him to his feet, bringing him out of the lab and down the hallway to the elevator where Sophie was waiting with a disgusted look on her face.

"Took long enough," she huffed.

The CSI glared at her, "Just shut up."

As they waited for the elevator, Horatio's vision began to get fuzzy, "Er-Erin..."

"Dad? Dad," Erin looked at him, worry and fear written across her expression.

Sophie tapped her foot impatiently, "The elevator's here."

The blonde looked up, "Well maybe instead of being a bitch you could help!"

She growled, "Fine," she slipped Horatio's other arm over her shoulders and helped them both into the elevator.

Riding down seemed to go slower than riding up, but when they finally reached the ground floor, the only thing running through Erin's mind was getting her dad to the hospital safely. Once he was in the back seat, Erin turned to Sophie with a cold gaze, "I'm driving."

Sophie shrugged, "Make any detours and your daddy will have a bullet in his gut along with that wound."

The young woman stiffened, yet she got into the driver's seat and started the car, her eyes averting to the rearview mirror, watching her father's heavy breathing, "Hang on, dad." As quick as she could she sped off down the highway, sirens and lights flashing.

"I might have to get myself one of these once this is over," the brunette teased, "gets rid of traffic problems."

Erin didn't turn to face her, "Shut up," she slammed her palm down on the horn, making two cars in front of her move to the side to let her pass. Almost twenty miles over the speed limit, she finally arrived at Dade Memorial.

"C'mon," she helped her dad out of the truck and brought him inside, "I need to see Dr. Alexx Woods immediately," she tossed her Lieutenant's badge onto the counter.

The nurse nodded, quickly paging the doctor, "Does he need a wheelchair?"

"He's gonna need a stretcher in about five minutes," Erin stated.

"Erin?" Alexx appeared from around the corner, "What happened?"

"Alexx I need your help," she allowed the doctor to take a look at what had happened to Horatio.

The older woman gasped, "Horatio how did this happen?"

Erin sighed, "I'll explain it to you in a bit just, help him, please."

Alexx nodded, "Alright let's get him on a stretcher and get him into OR now."

Several nurses rushed over to help get Horatio onto a stretcher, Alexx immediately handed Erin his gun, badge, and ID, "He's gonna be OK, baby girl."

The blonde nodded, holding her father's effects in her hands like they were the last thing of his she'd ever see, "Alexx I-I gotta go."

The doctor looked at her, "What? I thought you were gonna tell me what happened?"

"I will I just...I can't right now."

"Honey you gotta tell me," the former ME pleaded.

She sighed, "I can't or they'll kill everyone."

"Who baby?"

Erin shook her head, "Take care of him," she turned on her heel, rushing over to the emergency room desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, "give this to Dr. Woods as soon as you can," she handed it to the nurse, who nodded, bringing it over to Alexx.

"For you, doctor, from the young woman who just left."

Alexx looked at the door that Erin had just rushed through, then back down at the paper: _Russian mob has us hostage. Call for help._

"What took so long?" Sophie demanded.

Erin strode back to the truck, "What does your boss want?"

"Tell me what took so long. Did you call for help or something?" the brunette pulled out her gun once more and pressed it under Erin's chin.

The CSI huffed, "In case you've forgotten already you dumb bimbo, my father is on the brink of death. So if you don't mind I think I had the right to make sure he got into surgery safely. Now tell me what Ivan wants."

Sophie sat back in the passenger's seat, annoyance written all over her face, "Here," she shoved a piece of paper at Erin, "follow these directions."

Erin sighed, looking at the paper in her lap: they were directions to a bank, "Money? He wants money?"

"Just drive," the other woman snapped.

"This is going to end badly for you, I promise," the blonde stated before starting the ignition and pulling out of the hospital parking lot onto the highway.

**AN: OK I hope you guys like this chapter! RnR is much appreciated!**


	31. Cocktails of Disaster

Ryan sighed, each minute that passed the pain in his knee grew worse and his worry for Horatio and Erin grew even faster. There was something about the situation that just didn't sit right with him, and for good reason: this was the Russian mob they were dealing with, there were no second chances.

Natalia sighed, crossing her arms, "They've already been gone too long. Something's not right."

"Now let's just calm down, the hospital may be keeping them, there could be traffic, who knows what's going on," Eric stated.

The younger CSI coughed, his ribs hurt, "No, Natalia's right, something's gone wrong," Ryan tried to stand up, his face twisting in agony as pain shot through his entire leg, "Ah!"

"Ryan! Sit down!" Calliegh rushed over, grabbing him around the torso to ease him back onto the floor, "Your leg is in bad condition as it is, you don't need to damage it any more."

Frank sighed, leaning against the wall, "Well if Erin doesn't show up soon there's going to be a problem."

"I highly agree, Mr. Tripp," Ivan sneered from the doorway, "I hope, your wife has not given us the slip, Ryan."

The young man hissed through his teeth, trying to fight back the pain in his leg, "She'll be back."

Ivan chuckled, his dark eyes staring down at him, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Ryan you don't look so good, is it your knee?" he knelt down, bringing himself to be eye-level with the CSI, "Let me help you with that," he grabbed Ryan's knee hard, squeezing joint.

"AAAAAH!"

"Ryan!" Eric tried to get to his friend, but Ivan's bodyguard stepped in front of him.

"Get back," he pointed the handgun at the group of officers.

The Russian shook his head, "You should learn to take better care of yourself, Mr. Wolfe."

Ryan's chest heaved as he tried not to think about the excruciating pain he was in, "Wh-What do you want?"

"I want to give you something for the pain," he pulled a syringe out of his pocket, "this little cocktail I mixed for you should do the trick."

The young man shook his head fervently, "No...no," he tried to push Ivan away, but at the moment the Russian was stronger than he was. In an instant Ryan's head was pinned back against the wall and the needle was inserted into his neck, "Botulin and dopamine, the combination is quite deadly and can induce paralysis, heart attack, stroke, or any other...wonderful outcomes you can think of."

Ryan writhed as he felt the chemicals course through his body; the buzz of dopamine combined with the burn of botulin overrode his entire nervous system.

"Ryan!" Natalia rushed over, picking his head up off the floor, "He's going into shock!"

Eric ran over to them, "He's burning up."

"Cold sweat," Natalia panicked, wiping Ryan's forehead with the sleeve of her shirt, "C'mon Ryan, don't do this!"

* * *

Erin sighed, pulling up in front of Miami Dade National Bank, "What do you want me to do?"

Sophie smirked, "Wire all of the funds in your account, your father's account, and the Gantry account into this one," she handed the blonde a folder.

"And what makes you think they'll let me?" the CSI questioned.

"I thought you said you'd do everything in your power?" the brunette snapped.

Erin rolled her eyes, taking the folder and getting out of the truck and heading into the bank.

"Hello ma'am how can I help you?" a young woman sitting at the desk in front smiled at her.

"Yes I'd like to transfer money in these two accounts into this one, please," she handed her the file and her ID.

The young woman nodded, "OK, follow me and we'll sign some papers."

"POLICE! EVERYBODY GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" a group of cops burst through the door, but it was the voice that Erin recognized.

"Flack?" she turned quickly to see the New York Detective standing there with his firearm drawn, "Danny? Hawkes?"

"Erin."

"Mac!" the young woman threw her arms around the New York CSI, "What are you doing here?"

He sighed, hugging her tight, "Alexx called us, we were on the first flight here."

"What kinda mess have you gotten yourself into this time?" Danny questioned.

Erin looked at him, "The mess is sitting in the MDPD Hummer."

Flack smirked, "We've got her in custody."

"We've gotta get back to the lab," she stated, rushing out of the bank and back to the Hummer, quickly flicking on the lights and sirens before speeding off down the highway toward the crime lab.

* * *

"He's not breathing! He's not breathing!" By now everyone in the DNA lab was panicking over Ryan's condition; the drugs were taking over his body completely.

Calliegh checked his pulse for the millionth time, "Start chest compressions!"

Eric clasped his hands together and began pressing on the younger CSI's chest, "C'mon Ryan, breathe! Breathe!"

"POLICE! DROP YOUR WEAPONS AND GET YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!"

The group of CSIs watched as their New York counterparts rushed through the lab, apprehending the Russian mob.

"Ryan!" Erin rushed into the lab, "What happened? RYAN!"

Natalia grabbed the young woman's shoulders, "Ivan drugged him with botulin and dopamine he's been unresponsive for the past twenty-five minutes."

"CALL A PARAMEDIC!" Erin rushed forward, "Eric continue compressions!" she quickly opened Ryan's mouth, beginning CPR, "C'mon baby, don't do this!"

Hawkes ran over, "What's his condition?"

Calliegh looked at him, "He was drugged with botulin and dopamine. He started off shaking, burning up, cold sweat, then he just passed out and hasn't responded to anything in twenty-five minutes."

"RYAN! RYAN C'MON!" Erin cried as she continued to administor CPR.

"Erin, the paramedics will take care of him, c'mon," Mac pulled her away.

"No, no I wanna go with them. I want to go with them!" the young woman fought against his grip as she sobbed.

"Sssh, he's gonna be OK, he's gonna be OK," he smoothed her hair back as she sobbed into his shoulder, "Sssh."

Erin clung to Mac as she choked on tears, "He-He can-can't d-d-die. He-He-He just c-can't."

* * *

"Get him on a ventilator and pump his stomach I want those drugs out of him now!" Alexx demanded as her team rushed around Ryan's body.

"Hanging IV drip now," one of the nurses stated.

Alexx sighed, checking his vitals, "Pulse is almost unrecognizable, where's that ventilator?" she looked down at his eyes, "Ryan? Ryan if you can hear me I need you to stay awake, you hear me? Stay awake!"

"Stomach is pumped!"

"Get that ventilator in his system, now!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_.

"Defib, give me 20 volts!" Alexx took the paddles from one of the nurses as they tore open Ryan's shirt, "Clear!"

"Still no pulse!"

The doctor sighed, her eyes full of worry, "25...clear!"

"Doctor he's gone!"

"30! Clear!"

_Beep...beep...beep...beep..._

"I want him moved into room 1305."

The nurse looked at her, "Ma'am that's not an ICU room."

Alexx looked at him, "I don't care. The other patient in that room is this young man's father-in-law. When he wakes up I want him around family, now do it."

* * *

Erin sat at her father's bedside, her eyes red and puffy, "I don't know what I'll do if I lose him, dad."

Horatio sighed, sitting upright after surgery, "He's gonna be fine, sweetheart. Alexx will take good care of him."

"Ma?"

Erin turned to see Mac standing in the doorway with Michael in his arms, "Mikey," she got up slowly and walked over to him, "it's OK sweetie, mommy's here."

Mac sighed, handing her her son, "Have we heard anything?"

She shook her head, "Nothing yet."

"Erin," Alexx spoke from behind Mac.

The blonde walked over to her, "Alexx."

The older woman sighed, "The drugs took a huge toll on his nervous system. As of right now he's somewhat alright and is going to be put in this room with your father. But there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" Erin questioned immediately, she could see the sadness in Alexx's eyes.

"Ryan's legs are paralyzed...that's all we know right now."

Erin froze, "Is...Is the paralyzation...permanent?"

Alexx put her hand on the CSI's shoulder, "It shouldn't be, but he's going to be stuck in a wheelchair for a solid month or two."

"Oh God," her blue eyes closed in sorrow, "this can't be happening."

"We casted his knee which suffered severe fractures, but he's not going to feel anything."

Erin watched as they wheeled a sleeping Ryan into the room, "Is he awake?"

Alexx nodded, "You can talk to him."

"Thank you for saving both of them, Alexx," she hugged her friend, "thank you," the young woman turned and walked back into the room, sitting down next to her husband's bed. "Ryan? Sweetheart you awake?"

She watched as his hazel eyes fluttered open, "W-Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital," she smiled.

The blank look on Ryan's face confused her, "The hospital?"

Erin nodded, "Y-Yes you're in the hospital."

Ryan looked at her, "Who are you?"

Her jaw dropped: this could not be happening.

**AN: I know I'm leaving a HUGE cliffhanger but as I've stated I'm cruel like that :). Reviews would be wonderful!**


	32. Losing All Sensation

Erin stared at him, "Ryan...it's me. Erin."

The blank look remained on his face, "I don't know you...do I?"

Tears began to fill her eyes, "I'm your wife, Ryan..."

"Ryan," Horatio stated, "do you remember anything?"

The young CSI shook his head, "No..."

Alexx walked into the room, her eyes staring at Ryan sadly, "Ryan, I'll explain everything to you," she turned to Erin, "why don't you sit outside, honey?"

Erin nodded, turning and rushing out into the hall before bursting into tears.

"Erin what's wrong?" Mac strode over to her.

She covered her mouth with her hand in an attempt to stifle her sobs, "Ryan lost his memory-y!"

The New York CSI wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry, Erin. I'm so sorry."

Alexx came out of the room, "Erin."

The blonde turned to face her, "A-Alexx?"

"He's got a little bit of memory, it'll take quite a while but he should remember everything," the doctor explained.

Erin rubbed her forehead, "Oh God."

Alexx put her hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Your father and I had a little talk with him, and he remembers you and Mike. He remembers the team, he remembers what he does and how he does it. There's just a few blanks that need to be filled in. OK? Nothing too serious."

She sighed, "Thank you, Alexx."

Mac rubbed her shoulder, "See? Not so bad."

"Mac what if he doesn't remember a lot of important things?"

He sighed, "You're there to help him, so is your father and all of your friends."

Erin looked at him, "Thank you, Mac. For everything."

"You're still one of the most important people in my life, Erin. I never want to see you upset," Mac hugged her close, feeling her bury her face against his neck.

She sighed, "I think I'm gonna go and check on them."

The New York CSI nodded, "OK, I'll be out here."

Erin smiled, turning and walking back into the hospital room, finding her father and husband conversing softly.

"...we're all here to help you remember everything you can," Horatio stated, hearing his daughter approach, "Erin."

She looked at Ryan, who was giving her the same smile she knew, "You know who I am now?"

He nodded, "I'm sorry."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Ryan nodded again, "Yes there is. I put you through all of this, and now I'm going to be an even bigger pain in the ass."

Erin sat down on the edge of his bed, her hand caressing the side of his face, "You've always been a pain in my ass, babe...but that's why I love you so much."

The young man sighed, "Things are going to be a lot harder."

"We've been through worse," she stated.

"We have?"

Erin nodded, "Yeah we have, but we got through it because we worked together."

Ryan sighed, he'd been married to this woman for however many years and he knew that she'd always been there for him. He just hated the fact that he practically had to relive his life because of some stupid chemicals, "I don't want to torture you."

"You're not going to, I promise you won't."

* * *

_Four years later_

"Mom! Come on I'm gonna be late for practice!"

Erin sighed, grabbing her keys off the coffee table, "Mikey wait outside alright?"

The now six-year-old boy stared at his mother from beneath his shaggy, brown hair, "Practice starts in twenty minutes!"

She sighed, "And it takes ten minutes to get there now wait outside!"

He sighed, slinging his soccer bag over his shoulder and opening the front door.

Ryan sighed, pulling on his suit jacket, "I have a court appearance in an hour, why don't I take him?"

Erin looked at him and smiled, four years and Ryan practically remembered everything; every now and then there were little things he didn't but she was always there to help him, "That'd be great."

He smiled, kissing her lovingly, "Mmh, I love you."

She kissed the tip of his nose, "I love you, too. I'll see you at work?"

"Same wonderous location."

"Don't tease."

"I wasn't," he grinned, "love you."

Erin sighed, walking out the door, "Michael, dad's gonna take you to practice, alright? I'll pick you up."

Mikey nodded, "OK, I love you."

She smiled, kissing the top of his head, "I love you, too. No fights."

"Yes mom."

Ryan smirked, "Get in the car, bud."

"Can I ride in the front?" the little boy pleaded.

His father shook his head immediately, "Uh no you can't."

"But dad," Michael whined.

"Michael don't start, now get in the car."

"Mom!"

Erin looked at him, "Listen to your dad, get in the back."

Michael huffed, "It's not fair."

Ryan chuckled, tossing his son's bag in the trunk, "When you're ten you can ride in the front, alright?"

Erin walked over to him, "I didn't start riding in the front seat 'til I was twelve."

He smirked, "We can bend the rules a little bit."

She sighed, straightening his already-straight tie, "You're gonna be late."

Ryan smiled, "Eh, one more kiss won't kill him," he captured her lips with his, his hands softly holding her waist.

Erin kissed him back slowly, feeling his tongue slide across her lips, "Mm," she pulled away, "he's gonna be late."

Her husband sighed, "Alright, alright. I'll see you at work."

She chuckled, "See you at work," she got into her own car and pulled out of the driveway, heading toward the crime lab.

* * *

"I still don't understand this guy's motive," Natalia sighed, looking at all the evidence they had lying on the table, "he kills these people without showing any reason why."

Erin's eyes scanned over one of the reports: they had been chasing this serial killer for a good month, and the only information they had on him was that he was a copycat, basing his kills on slasher films.

"So this guy is tryin' to be a real-life Freddy Krueger?" Walter questioned.

"Looks that way," Eddie mused, his gaze falling on Erin, "you OK?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I've just had enough of serial killers to last me a while."

Ryan walked into the lab, "So, newest crime scene had nothing to offer except this," he held up yet another letter spattered in blood.

Erin took it, reading the scribbled words: _Five, six grab your crucifix_. She knew these movies better than most people, and this guy was sick. Her eyes fell on Ryan, who was looking at her intently, "Ryan," her gaze showed that she was worried.

He took her hand lightly, "What's wrong?"

She gestured to his lab coat, the name _E. Delko_ was embroidered on the front, and she could see the disappointment in her husband's eyes, "Hey," she cupped his cheek in her hand, "it's alright."

Ryan sighed, "I knew it was a little too long on me."

"We all make mistakes," Natalia nodded, "don't worry about it."

The young man shook his head, "I should know which lab coat is mine by now," he unbuttoned Eric's coat and hung it back up, storming out of the room.

Erin looked at everyone apologetically, taking off her own lab coat and chasing after him, "Ryan! Ryan!"

* * *

Ryan sat in the break room, his head in his hands: how the Hell could he be so stupid? His lab coat had always been on the third hook from the door hadn't it? He groaned, pulling his hair in frustration; he hated having very little memory! He absolutely hated it, and to make matters worse, he could barely feel his legs. In court, while he was sitting at the witness stand he'd felt his legs go completely numb, it took almost all of his energy to walk.

"Ryan?"

He looked up to see Erin standing in the doorway, her forehead creased with worry, "Lemme guess: H wants me to go home for the day?"

She sat down beside him, "No that's not why I followed you. I followed you to tell you that you shouldn't get so upset over small things. It was an accident."

"My coat has always been on the third hook from the door, hasn't it? I was OCD about it," he pleaded.

Erin wrapped her arm around his shoulders, "Eric could've hung his there when he was in the lab. There are thousands of possibilites, but you can't beat yourself up every time something happens," she placed her hand on his leg, and Ryan didn't even realize that she had.

Ryan sighed, "I'm just so tired of not remembering. I really am."

"I know babe," she rubbed his leg gently, now concerned when he didn't even acknowledge it, "Ryan?"

He turned to her, "Mm?"

"Is everything alright aside from the lab coat incident?"

"Yeah, why?"

Erin sighed, "Nothing...c'mon let's get back to work."

Ryan nodded, "I'll be right there."

She stoppd, "Ryan...what aren't you telling me?"

The young man froze: he couldn't tell her about his legs, he just couldn't, "Nothing, babe. Everything's fine."

"Stop lying to me. What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing, Erin. Please let's just go back to work."

She stood firm, her hands on her hips, "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He sighed, "Can we talk about this at home?"

Erin shook her head, "No."

"I can't feel my legs!" he snapped, "OK? Is that what you wanted to hear?" Ryan stood with difficulty, "Ever since my court appearance I haven't been able to feel my legs!"

Her face was frozen in shock, "We need to get you to Alexx."

"No, I'll be fine."

"Ryan stop arguing with me, you need medical treatment."

"I said I'll be fine!" he snapped again, walking right past her, leaving Erin shocked and frightened: What was going on with him?

**AN: OK so I know there's a lot going on here and it will be explained in the future. Right now reviews would be wonderful!**


	33. A Huge Mistake

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders for giving me the idea. Thank you girlie! :D**

Ryan sighed as he sat on the couch, rubbing his hand over his face: this was the last thing he needed right now. Erin wasn't home yet and he didn't want to deal with anyone. Michael was a soccer practice still so he'd taken the opporitunity to have a glass of wine; he needed to relax. Finally he heard the front door, his son rushing down the hall, "Dad! Guess what?"

"What bud?" he smirked.

"I scored five goals!" Michael grinned victoriously.

Ryan nodded, "That's fantastic, pal."

Erin walked into the living room, her gaze falling immediately on Ryan, "Sweetheart, give mom and dad a minute will you?"

Michael nodded, running down the hall to his room.

The young man sighed, draining the wine from his glass, "What?"

"You know exactly what, Ryan. Why won't you go to see Alexx?"

"Because it's not necessary, Erin, that's why," he looked up at her angrily.

She sighed, tears brimming her eyes, "Please don't do this, Ryan I just want to help you."

He didn't answer her, merely standing up and shuffling over to the kitchen to pour himself more wine.

"Ryan," Erin stated, watching as he filled the glass almost completely, still not answering her, "Ryan."

Ryan just sat back down on the couch and turned on the television, ignoring her even more.

She nodded, "OK fine, if you need me I'll be at my dad's. Michael!" she stormed down the hallway to her son's room, "Pack some things in a backpack we're gonna stay over grandpa's for the night, OK?"

Michael looked up at her from his laptop, "Why?"

Erin sighed, "Dad's not feeling well."

The young boy nodded, "OK."

She nodded, walking down to her room to pack a pair of pajamas and a change of clothes. When she finished and headed towards the front door, she found that Ryan still hadn't moved from the couch, his wine glass now only half full, "We're going to spend the night at my dad's."

He nodded, "Mm, OK."

Erin shook her head, "You're impossible," she sighed, grabbing her keys and stormed out of the house, finding Michael already in the car, "you ready babe?"

The little boy nodded, "Can I sit in the front?"

She smirked into the rearview mirror, "Sure. Get up here."

Michael beamed as he climbed over the center console before plopping in the passenger's seat beside her.

"Don't tell your father I let you do this," Erin teased.

Her son nodded, "OK."

* * *

"Erin? What are you doing here?" Horatio was very puzzled to find his daughter standing on his doorstep.

She sighed, "Is it alright if we spend the night here? I'll explain inside."

He nodded, "Of course," he smirked down at his grandson, "hey kiddo."

Michael smiled, "Hi grandpa."

Erin ushered her son inside before hugging her father, "Ryan can't feel his legs and doesn't want to go to the hospital. He's also decided to put himself into a drunken stupor and ignore me."

Horatio sighed, keeping an arm around her shoulders as they walked into the house, "Any reason why he won't go to the hospital?"

The young woman shrugged, "He insists he's fine, but I know otherwise."

"Well, why don't you get settled, and have a drink yourself?"

She shook her head, "I think I'm just going to lie down."

The Lieutenant looked at her with a sympathetic smile, "Alright, sweetheart."

Erin smiled solemnly before climbing the stairs to the guest bedroom, sitting down on the bed with her head in her hands. What was going on? Suddenly her phone buzzed in her pocket, causing her to jump. She pulled it out to check the caller ID, a soft smile appearing on her face, "Shouldn't you be thirty-five thousand feet above ground by now?"

"_I'm staying down here for another day or two._"

She sighed dismally, "Mac...do you want to go out for a drink with me? I really need someone to talk to right now."

"_Of course, how about the bar at my hotel_?"

"Sounds perfect. I'll meet you there around six."

"_Alright. See you then._"

"Bye," she hung up her phone and got up, walking back downstairs keys in hand, "dad."

Horatio was sitting on the couch reviewing some files, his gaze moving upward to look at her, "Erin."

She sighed, "Um, I'm going to have a drink with Mac."

He nodded, "Alright, we'll be here."

"If Ryan calls...tell him I'm out," she stated, leaving the house and getting in her car, quickly pulling out of the driveway and heading to the Sand Dollar Hotel.

* * *

Mac sat at the bar, taking another sip of his beer before catching a glimpse of his good friend, "Erin," he held his hand up over his head.

The young woman made her way through the small crowd over to him, "Hi," she hugged him, kissing his cheek, "sorry."

He shook his head, gesturing to the barstool beside him, "No need to apologize. What are ya having?"

She sighed, sitting down on the stool, "Something strong."

Mac's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "How's a...vodka martini sound?"

"Sounds great," she stated, taking off her jacket.

He nodded to the bartender, who nodded in return and began making the cocktail, "So what's wrong?"

Erin rested her head on her hand, "Ryan's ignoring me because I care too much."

"What do you mean?" the New Yorker asked.

She accepted the martini glass the bartender handed her and took a long sip, "I mean...he can't feel his legs so I said we needed to go to the hospital. He said no and went home. I get home, he's sitting on the couch drinking a glass of wine full to the brim, and ignoring me. So Michael's now at my father's house...where I will be spending the night."

Mac nodded, watching her drain the glass dry, "Take it easy there, kiddo."

Erin swallowed the burning alcohol with the shake of her head, "I need a drink or two I've been too stressed over the past few months...years...my whole life."

He sighed, taking her hand, "Then a drink or two you shall have," he looked at the bartender, "another martini for the lady and I'll take one as well."

She smirked, "Mac Taylor always the party animal."

Mac smiled, "I think I remember a young girl who couldn't hold her liquor back in the big city."

Erin chuckled, "I think I remember that, too. That's how you and I started, Mac."

He nodded, "That's right. But look at us now, huh? Happily married with a truckload of problems."

She laughed, "Aint it the truth?"

The bartender placed the two martini glasses in front of them, which they both accepted gratefully. Erin sighed, "To good friends. Always there for each other."

Mac smiled, tapping his glass against hers, "Cheers."

* * *

A drink or two turned into four, then six, and by the time it was ten o'clock, Erin and Mac had consumed at least eight martinis. Both of them were in stupors and laughing hysterically as they left the bar.

Erin chuckled, "I think-I think I need to call Ryan and have him pick...me up."

Mac nodded, a smile on his face, "OK."

She sighed, taking out her phone and dialing her home phone number, placing the phone by her ear.

_Hi you've reached the Wolfe residence, there is no one here to recieve your call. Please leave your name and number and we'll get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks._

Erin chuckled, "He's not answering."

He smirked, "Did you try his cell?"

She shook her head, "No...no I-I didn't," she held up her phone to dial Ryan's cell number, but Mac took the phone from her, "Mac what are you doing?"

The New York detective stared at her, putting her phone in his pocket before taking her face in his hands and pressing his lips to hers harshly. Erin moaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. She pulled away slowly, her eyes hazed over from both drunkeness and lust, "We...we shouldn't do this."

Mac nodded, "Yeah...yeah," he let her go, "Lemme walk you back to your car so you can call Ryan."

Erin sighed, "OK," the two of them walked to her car, stopping to say goodnight.

He sighed, "G'night, Erin."

She smiled, "Thanks again, Mac..." her eyes locked with his, and without thinking she kissed him again, pressing him against her car.

Mac groaned, pulling her tightly against his body, his tongue thrashing against hers ferociously. There was only one word that escaped her lips that he could make out coherently, "Car."

He sighed, opening the backseat door, allowing her to climb inside and lie down on the seat, Mac crawling on top of her, his hands sliding beneath her shirt to caress her smooth skin. Erin sighed against his lips, winding her legs around his slowly, her hands gripping his shoulders. Slowly, Erin reached between them and unbuckled his belt, causing Mac to stop and look at her, "Erin..."

"Shut up," she pulled on his shirt to bring his lips back to hers, her fingers still working on the zipper of his pants.

* * *

Ryan woke up on his couch at ten thirty at night, remembering that Erin had left with Michael for Horatio's house. He got up slowly, finding that he could feel his legs again, and walked to the front door, picking up his keys as he went. He knew that she wouldn't want to talk to him, but he had to at least try. When he pulled up at the house, Ryan noticed that Erin's car wasn't there, something that he found very odd. He sighed, "OK..." pressing the doorbell and folding his arms across his chest.

The door opened to reveal Horatio, "Ryan. I'm guessing you're here to look for Erin?"

The young man nodded, "Yeah, look H, I didn't mean to ignore her or act stupid I was just...I was beating myself up and taking out on her."

"I know," Horatio stated, "she went out to have a drink with Mac a few hours ago. She should be back any minute, if you want to take Michael home I'll make sure she gets back safely."

Ryan smiled, "Thanks, dad."

The red head nodded, turning to face inside, "Michael, your dad's here."

Michael ran up to him, "Dad!"

He wrapped his arms around the young boy, "Hey bud, get your stuff and get in the car."

"What about mom?"

Ryan sighed, "She'll be home later, alright? C'mon let's go."

* * *

He sighed, running his hands over her entire body as if to remind himself of everything all over again. His eyes locked on her face, seeing her own, blue orbs hazed over with lust. Erin tangled her fingers in his hair, staring up at him, "Mac?"

"Erin?"

She sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Mac nodded, "If you're sure you want to."

"Go on..." Erin captured his lips with hers, moaning as he filled her.

The New York detective caught his breath, thrusting into her slowly.

"Oh, Oh Mac...oh God!" Erin gasped as he rocked against her over and over. She arched her back, pressing her body against his as she locked her legs around his hips.

Mac groaned, burying his face in the crook of her neck as he felt her tightening around him. He pressed his hand against the steam-coated car window, thrusting harder, "Er-Erin..."

She bit his shoulder as her enitre body shook, stifling her screams of delight, "Mac...Mac that was..."

"Amazing?" he smirked.

"Yeah," Erin smiled, the sobriety back in her voice, "oh shit...I gotta get home!"

Mac nodded, "Right...I'll talk to you later?"

She nodded, buttoning her shirt, "Yeah I'll call you," she pressed her lips against his cheek, climbing into the driver's seat of her car as Mac got out, speeding out of the parking lot.

**AN: OK I know I'm leaving a bit of a cliffhanger but that's just how I am. Reviews are wonderful!**


	34. Something's Up

**AN: OK I'm very sorry this took so long! I was working on another one of my stories so I had put this one on hiatus for a bit. Well anyways I'm back so let's get this show on the road! And might I warn you, this chapter is a bit more "adventurous" than most of my intimate writing so if it bothers you don't read that part. Please review! Slight spoiler for episode #8.4 'IN PLANE SIGHT'.**

Ryan sat up straight in bed, his eyes glued straight ahead, but not at the show that was playing: he was staring at the alarm clock, the numbers 2:00 AM blaring at him annoyingly. It was very odd that Erin hadn't come home yet; surely by now she would've at least called. He'd left her four voicemails and sent her about fifteen text messages wondering where the hell she was. Michael was curled up beside him on Erin's side of the bed, even at the age of six he would still want to sleep in their bed when he was worried or scared, yet he had every right. He knew that his mother was never not home at this hour. Finally, Ryan heard the front door close, his body tensing slightly, "Erin?"

There was no answer, only scuffed footsteps heading toward the bedroom. Now the young man was worried, he reached for the bottom drawer of the bedside table, pulling out his gun.

"If you're gonna shoot me at least wait 'til I put Michael in his own bed," his wife teased drowsily, dropping her shoes in the closet.

Ryan sighed with relief, "Why didn't you answer me when I called your name?"

Erin pulled her shirt over her head, "It's two o'clock in the morning, I'm exhausted, and I'm a little tipsy."

His eyebrows shot upward, "You drove intoxicated?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder, "What was I supposed to do? Mac had just as much to drink as I did."

"You could've called me, and why were you with Mac?"

"Because you didn't want to be with me at the time so I decided to go out," Erin stated, putting on one of her sleep tees before walking around to her side of the bed and gently waking her son, "honey, c'mon, let's get you in bed."

Michael rubbed his eyes drearily, "Mmm..."

She smiled lightly, picking him up in her arms, her eyes falling on her husband who stared sadly at her, "What?"

Ryan shook his head, "I don't know what to say except...I'm sorry."

The young woman stared at him for a moment, then left the room, bringing her son to his own bed before returning to hers. For what felt like forever, both husband and wife stared at one another, each with several thoughts coursing through their brains. Erin thought about what had happened in her car with Mac, and she felt a huge pang of guilt: she loved Ryan with every fiber of her being, he was her life, her best friend, and she was risking all of that because of some stupid, drunken mistake. Ryan was thinking about his memory loss, how it had severely harmed his relationship with his wife, son, father-in-law, and his coworkers. However, he knew that no matter what, she'd always be there for him, and that was something that he could never overlook.

Erin finally began to walk towards the bed, still as silent as before, her eyes fixated on her husband. Her feet seemed to lead her absentmindedly toward Ryan's side of the bed, her hand traipsing lazily across the comforter. Ryan watched her in anticipation, waiting for an answer to his apology; was she really that angry with him? Or was she just at a loss of words? He gazed upon her as she climbed onto him, straddling his waist. Her blonde waves fell over her shoulders, shrouding her face slightly as she slipped her hands under his shirt, "I'm sorry, too."

He smirked slightly, "You know...when you told me you went out to get a drink with Mac...I was kind of jealous."

She smiled, "Jealous? Of Mac?"

"Yeah, I was jealous," Ryan sighed, grazing her shoulders with the back of his hands.

The young woman shook her head, "Ryan, you don't have to be jealous of anyone _ever_. You're my husband, not Mac."

He nodded, "I know it's just-"

"Ssh," she placed a finger upon his lips, "no more talking," she silenced him with a slow, passionate kiss, her hands pushing his shirt up over his head so she could feel his warm skin. Ryan could only focus on kissing her, how wonderful it felt to have her in his arms like that after such a stressful few days. She was the only person that could get him so worked up and so relaxed at the same time, one of the many traits he found irresistible.

"Erin," he sighed as she began trailing soft kisses down his chest, every now and then he'd feel her teeth scrape lightly, causing him to suck in his breath.

She looked up at him, resting her chin on his stomach as she felt his fingers comb through her hair, "I love you so much, you know that?"

Ryan glanced down at her, "I love you more."

"No," she reached up and caressed his face, "it's not possible."

He chuckled, "It is possible," he slowly pulled her back up so that her face was closer to his, "because I already do," his body shifted so that she was now lying beneath him, his thumb caressing the curve of her hip bone. "I love you more every day, no matter what happens, and no memory loss or paralysis can stop that."

Erin felt a tug at her heartstrings as he said that; another pang of guilt surged through her brain. There was no way to take back what happened, but she could just try to forget about it, "I know."

Ryan pulled the hem of her sleep tee upward, tossing it to the floor as he began to lovingly assault her bare neck, his hands massaging her voluptuous breasts. Erin could only close her eyes and sigh, her fingers tangled in his soft hair as his warm mouth traveled downward, encasing one breast then the other. The young man could already taste the thin coating of perspiration on her skin, the combination of sweat and her passion fruit moisturizer tantalized his taste-buds as he nipped a trail down her flat stomach, swirling his tongue around her naval.

She moaned as his one hand still occupied itself with her chest, while the other moved down to wrap around her thigh as Ryan nestled his head between her legs, kissing her inner thighs before slowly sliding his tongue over her, causing Erin to gasp: he was never so adventurous before, and it excited her to see him, to _feel_ him try something different. Her back arched out of instinct to his ministrations, the sensation of his wet tongue within her was glorious, soft moans of pleasure escaped her lips as her toes pointed in delight.

Ryan was dizzied by her taste and scent as he continued to slide his tongue in and out of her, his hands gripped both her thigh and breast possessively. He could hear her panting and gasping, her hand that was still twisted in his hair pushed his face closer to her body, and he could only oblige happily as he sucked and licked faster, her gasps turning into audible moans that grew louder and louder with each passing minute.

"Oh, oh God," Erin groaned as she felt her body starting to shake, but then he stopped, causing her to pout in disappointment, "why...why are you st-stopping?"

He looked up at her with a satisfied smile, "You liked that?"

She grinned, "That was...amazing...what's gotten into you?"

Ryan crawled on top of her once more, "Nothing," he brought his lips to hers, sliding his tongue in her mouth. Erin could practically taste everything that he had, but she didn't have much time to dwell on it, for the moment he kissed her he thrust into her hard, causing her to cry out. He set himself a steady rhythm, watching her face contort in delight and passion as her legs locked around his waist. Erin clawed at his back, burying her face in the crook of his neck as he thrust harder, her moans muffled by his skin.

"Don-Don't stop..." she gasped, throwing her head back as she felt his hand supporting her waist, her body vibrating with pleasure as her inner walls tightened around him. Ryan moaned as he pushed into her a few more times before finally releasing, the two of them a mess of tangled limbs and bed sheets.

Erin looked up at him, "That...that was..."

"Just the beginning," Ryan panted, smirking slightly at the look of confusion and surprise on his wife's face. He slid his arm under her back, pulling her up off of the mattress so they were both on their knees, allowing him to turn her around. Erin grinned in delight as he kissed her back as she placed her hands on the mattress, his own caressed her spine as she felt his body positioned behind her. She could hear his gasp of pleasure mixed with hers as he pushed into her once more, his hands gripping her hips as he began a slow pace.

Her fingers gripped the comforter while she pushed back against him, causing him to enter her deeper, and eliciting a moan from her husband, a short-lasting smile appearing on her face before dissipating with the next groan, "Faster...uuh."

Ryan gladly did as commanded and began thrusting faster, tangling one hand in her now messy head of hair to give himself more support. Erin could hardly breathe a she felt her body shake, her knees quivering beneath her dying to give away as she felt her release drawing near, "R-Ryan!"

He pushed into her one final time before the two of them released in unison, Ryan's lips found the crook of her shoulder as he gently let her lie on the bed. Curling up beside her, he pulled the sheets over them, his arm wrapping around her waist, "You're so beautiful."

Erin kissed his forehead, a smile on her face, "You're not so bad yourself."

"Get some sleep," he pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face.

She didn't reply, merely resting her head on his chest before falling to sleep instantly, whilst Ryan remained awake, several things buzzing through his head: there was something about how she'd come home that night that didn't sit well with him, and he wanted to figure out what it was. After deciding to leave it for the morning, he rested his head back on the pillow and let himself drift to sleep.

* * *

Ryan woke to the smell of cinnamon, syrup, and butter, his hazel eyes drowisly opening to find a tray of french toast, bacon, and eggs lying on the bed where his wife should've been, but when he saw the small note that was tucked beneath the plate, he figured there was a reason.

_Had to drop off Michael at school early for an assembly. Enjoy your breakfast and I'll see you at work. I love you._

_-Erin_

_P.S._

_Thanks for last night, we needed that ;) 3_

He smiled, putting the tray on his lap before turning on the television and digging into his homecooked breakfast, something he rarely got to indulge in since both he and Erin were always rushing out the door.

"_Breaking news. Howard Burgess was found murdered this morning in his private jet. Police say that the investigation is ongoing, but the suspect pool will be pretty vast, since the man found dead seems to be the most hated in Miami_."

Just like clockwork, Ryan's phone went off, he sighed, "Dammit, I just started eating."

**AN: Again please review!**


	35. Once More

**AN: OK so I'm very sorry that this took so long but somehow the finished product got deleted so I had to rewrite the whole thing so I hope that this one turned out even better! Please tell me what you think! *SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 8.07 BONE VOYAGE***

Erin had spent the past hour rummaging through evidence files and photographs that had been sent over from the Las Vegas crime lab, her mind flooded with information. How could a group of people think that doing things like this was OK? She knew that Dr. Langston had his heart and soul set into this case, and now that their missing girl was dead, her father was drawn into this as well. Ryan was out in the field with Jesse and Walter, searching for more evidence that could lead to the killer, or killers, and she didn't expect them to be back any time soon.

The young woman let out a groan of frustration as Calliegh entered the room, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just tired," the younger of the two blondes smirked, sliding a picture across the light table for her colleague to observe, "look at that. Dr. Langston said that the first job was professionally done, clean cut. Our vic has rigid edging on the bones, and there are hesitation marks in the marrow. Whoever killed our girl, wasn't too keen on doing it."

Calliegh looked at the picture, "I see what you mean. What kind of tool do you think would cause that kind of rigid texture?"

Erin sighed, "I don't know but there's only one way to find out," she took the picture and walked out of the room, heading towards the garage to gather up some tools.

* * *

Ryan sighed as he exited the elevator with Walter and Jesse, the earlier bear scare had taken its toll on his nerves, "I uh, I think I'm gonna go find Erin."

Jesse smirked, something that Ryan found completely egotistical, "Yeah you do that, Ryan. Be sure to tell her you want a bear skin rug for your house."

The young CSI rolled his eyes as he walked towards DNA; that dude really got under his skin, "Hey Natalia, do you know where Erin is?"

The Latina looked up at her friend, "Uh, last time I saw her she was in the testing room."

Ryan nodded, "Thanks," he walked down the hall and made a quick left, pushing open the door to see his wife, sawing away at a dummy bone, "do I wanna know what you're doing?" he smiled.

Erin looked up at him with a smirk, "Shut up, I'm trying to figure out what caused this pattern on our vic's bones."

"Did you find it yet?" he approached the table and looked at the long line of dummy bones, "I'll take this as a 'no'."

She chuckled, "Take this as a 'yes'," she handed him the picture and the dummy bone she had just finished, "it's from a saw."

Ryan stared at the vertical zig-zag pattern, "Yeah you're right, and the overlapping of some of the patterns means he stopped and restarted."

Erin nodded, "He hesitated. Several times."

"You should get this to your dad and Dr. Langston," he stated, handing her the photograph.

She sighed, "Can you bring it to them? I'm not feeling to great right now," which was true; she'd been feeling nauseous all morning, something she hadn't felt since she was pregnant with Michael.

Her husband placed his hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Erin shook her head, "It's just a stomach bug, I'll be fine," she smiled as best as she could, placing a kiss on his cheek, "I love you."

Ryan grasped her wrist, "You'd tell me if something was wrong."

She glanced at him, surprise obvious on her face, "R-Ryan...of course I would! Why would you ever think I wouldn't?"

He sighed, "I know, I'm sorry," he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you, too."

Erin buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I love you more."

The young man chuckled at his wife, "You really don't wanna get into that arguement, because you'll lose. Now, I'm gonna go bring this to your dad, and you," he kissed her lips chastely, "go get some water, take a breather, and then we'll go get some lunch, OK?"

"OK," she smiled, "thank you."

Ryan took the file containing the photograph and Erin's findings, heading in search of his father-in-law and the Las Vegas doctor.

* * *

"Alexx," Erin walked into the morgue in search of her old friend, only to find Dr. Loman, who turned to face her, blood covering his gloved hands.

"Detective Wolfe, are you looking for someone?"

She sighed with an embarrased smile, "No, I-I'm sorry Dr. Loman, for some reason I thought Dr. Woods still worked here. Guess I'm just not used to her not being in the morgue," she admitted mostly to herself.

The doctor nodded, "That's quite alright, Detective, is there anything I can help you with?"

Erin looked at him, "Uh, no thank you, but uh, call me Erin."

He smiled goofily, "Tom."

She nodded, "Thank you, Tom. Oh, by the way, the rigid markings on our victim's bone is from a saw. Just thought I'd let you know so you can get a head start on processing."

"Thank you, Erin," Dr. Loman seemed perplexed as to why she'd said anything in the first place when he was going to get the report soon, but he merely went about his work, allowing Erin to leave the morgue in search of Calliegh.

"Calliegh!" the young woman rushed down the hallway, her shoes clacking against the floor.

The southern belle looked up from the file she was looking over, "Erin! What's wrong?"

She sighed, "Can you cover for me while I go see Alexx?"

Calliegh stared at her friend, obviously worried, "Is everything OK?"

Erin nodded quickly, "Yeah, yeah I just gotta go talk to her about something."

"Alright, I'll cover you."

"Thank you so much," the young CSI bolted out of the lab, rushing down to her car before shutting herself inside, blasting the air conditioner on high. Between the nausea and hot flashes, Erin felt like she was going to pass out right then and there. Suddenly, there was a tap on her window, causing her to jump, "Dad!"

Horatio stared at her through the glass, "Sweetheart?"

Erin sighed, rolling down her window, "Sorry, you scared me."

The red head looked at her quizzically, "What are you doing out here?"

"Just...cooling off. I've been having hot flashes all morning."

The Lieutenant could see the beads of sweat forming along her browline, "It's only 75 degrees out."

She nodded, "I know, that's why I was going to see Alexx."

"Sweetheart, Dr. Langston is going up to New York to work with Mac on continuing this case. I had suggested that you go with him."

The young woman tried to stay focused, "Mmhmm, when do we leave?"

Horatio sighed, "Erin if you're not feeling well I'm not going to force you to go up there."

"No, I'm fine, I just gotta go get something from Alexx to take this edge off and then I'll leave with Dr. Langston."

He nodded, "OK."

Erin nodded in return, "OK," she turned the air conditioning down a bit before driving off toward the highway, her mind focused on so many other things besides the case.

* * *

"Erin? What are you doing here?"

"Alexx I need to talk to you."

"O-OK, is everything alright?"

The doctor walked side-by-side with the young woman, who at the moment seemed stressed and confused, "No. I've been feeling nauseous all morning and I've been having hot flashes, it's just like when I was pregnant with Michael."

Alexx sighed, "OK honey just calm down. When did the symptoms start?"

"Ugh, uh...around nine o'clock?"

"And, have they been consistent?"

Erin nodded, rubbing her hand over her face, "Yes, very."

The older woman took her friend's hand, "Erin, I want you to come with me, OK? You need to take a pregnancy test."

"I can't, Alexx," the CSI stated, "I have to be at the airport in a half an hour, I'm leaving for New York City to help with the continuation of a case we're working on."

"Erin you cannot just ignore this," the African-American woman snapped subtly.

"Alexx, just give me soemthing to calm them down and I promise you, the moment I'm back in Miami I'll take a test. OK?"

"It can't wait that long, you're not listening to me," Alexx groaned in frustration.

"What more do you want me to do, Alexx? I have no time! Can you _please_ just prescribe me something to take away this pain?" Erin pleaded, her forehead creasing in desperation.

The doctor's lips pressed together in a thin line, "Mmmhmm, if this gets worse do me a favor and take a test so you can get _proper_ treatment," she scribbled the name of a drug on a her prescription pad and tore of the paper, handing it to Erin, "now go, you don't wanna miss your flight."

"Thank you," the young woman sighed, giving Alexx a hug, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I don't know either," Alexx deadpanned, watching her rush out of the hospital.

* * *

Ryan glanced down at his watch once more, it wasn't like her to cut time so close, "She'll be here, H. You and I both know she will."

The red headed Lieutenant looked at his son-in-law from behind the polarized lenses of his glasses, "I know, son, I just hope it's soon."

"The plane leaves in an hour," Dr. Ray Langston walked up to the two of them, "have we heard from her?"

Horatio sighed, "Not yet."

Suddenly, another Hummer pulled up, the CSI decal on the side of the door allowed Ryan to breathe a sigh of relief.

Erin jumped out of the driver's side of the truck, "I'm so sorry, Dr. Langston!"

The Las Vegas detective smiled respectively, "It's alright, are you ready to go?"

She nodded, "Yes, let's go."

"Alright then," he started into the airport.

Ryan sighed, "Be careful up there, OK?"

Erin smiled, kissing him gently, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"We're counting on that promise, Erin," Horatio teased.

She smirked, hugging her father, "I promise, dad, now I've gotta go," she walked into the airport, following Dr. Langston through security and onto the plane. As the two of them sat beside one another in coach, she couldn't help but notice that Langston was fiddling with his phone, "Everything alright?"

He glaned at her, "I dread hearing what Madison's mother has to say."

Erin nodded, "It's very rough, I'm still not used to it," she winced discretely as she felt another pang of nasuea, taking out the bottle of prescription pills she'd gotten from the pharmacy.

Langston looked from the pills to the young woman, "Fear of flying?"

She looked up at him sharply, "Uh, no this is just something I've been taking since after I had my son."

"Ah, I see," he dropped the subject, closing his eyes and trying to relax as the plane began its treck down the runway.

Erin rested her head back against the chair, trying to stop the pain rising in her stomach, also trying to decide how she was going to deal working with Mac again.

**AN: OK I ended this chapter oddly but I would still like to hear what you all have to say! Reviews make me very happy!**


	36. New York, New York

**AN: OK I know I'm taking very long breaks in between chapters and I'm sorry. I've been a bit deprived as we all have been of our dearest _CSI: Miami_ (curse you football) but since that's all over we can get back to more important shows lol :). Anyway, here's the next installment! Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW!**

The New York City air filled her nostrils as Erin exited the airport, searching for the GMC Yukon she knew Mac drove, but instead, she was greeted with a Chevy Avalanche, "New car?"

Mac smirked, "Figured it was time for an upgrade," he hugged her kindly, "how are you?"

She sighed, "I'm good. Mac this is Dr. Raymond Langston, Dr. Langston meet Detective Mac Taylor," the young woman watched the two of them exchange greetings, all the while an odd feeling seemed to arise.

"Erin?" Mac questioned, noticing the awkward look on her face, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine, Mac, really," she insisted.

Dr. Langston nodded, "Well, we hear that you have a dead girl that is missing a liver. You suspect black market?"

Mac grimaced, "Or worse. Human trafficing."

Erin was shocked, "In such an organized manner it would have to be a trafficing ring. Especially to be able to transport the girls from state to state."

"Another suspicion of ours," the New York detective answered, "the team's at the lab processing evidence."

She smiled, "Can't wait to see them."

"And they can't wait to see you, they've missed you," he smirked.

Erin noted the hidden meaning in his statement, but brushed it off for the sake of their companion, "I'm sure," she walked over to the Avalanche and climbed in the back seat.

* * *

"Well look who's here!" Danny smiled, wrapping his arms around Erin in a greatful hug, "I've missed my lab partner!"

Erin laughed, "I've missed you too, Danny. Where's everyone else?"

"They're here," Hawkes chuckled, "hey Erin."

"Sheldon," the young blonde hugged him, "how's life treating you?"

He sighed, "Pretty damn lousy save for work."

Erin smirked, "You're just fine."

Mac chuckled, "Well I can see that you'll just fall right back into routine, if you need anything Dr. Langston and I will be in my office going over some photographs from the scene."

She glanced over her shoulder at him, "You're just leaving me in charge here?"

"No, Stella's in charge. I'll be around to see how you're doing."

Erin scoffed, she knew Mac was doing this just to bust her chops, but she had work to do and she wasn't going to let Mac's little games get in the way of finding their next suspect, "OK guys, let's get the ball rolling," she snapped on a pair of gloves and threw on a lab coat before beginning her work.

* * *

Mac watched his team work swiftly, their minds focused on finding the first person on their long list of suspects; but he couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt. Erin stood there in his lab once again after so many years, but now everything that they shared between them had turned into secrecy and lies. He'd come back from Miami and Stella already realized something was different about him, and he couldn't bring himself to tell his wife that he'd had an affair with his ex-girlfriend and closest friend. Mac also knew that Erin hadn't told Ryan about it, either, so the both of them were caught up in a web of deciet, and it was something that made the New York detective feel very uneasy. There was something odd about Erin's persona, however; she looked fairly pale, and every so often she would pause, look toward the women's restroom, but continue working.

"Erin," Mac walked into the lab, "can I talk to you for a second?"

The young woman looked from him, to Stella, to the team, and back to him before nodding and following him into his office, "What's wrong Mac?"

He sighed, "Do you feel OK?"

"...Fine, why?" the confusion in her eyes only made him worry more.

"Because you look pale, and you keep looking toward the bathroom like you're ready to vomit," Mac walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder, "I think after everything that's happened you can at least talk to me about what's going on."

Erin's eyes grew wide; she hadn't even thought about that night in her truck until he brought it up, "Mac...it was a stupid mistake, you know this as well as I do."

He nodded, " I know that but you're still my best friend, Erin for Christ's sake! You can tell me anything!"

She sighed, "Mac calm down, it's just a stomach bug, OK? I'll be fine in a couple days."

"Stomach bug, where have I heard that before?" he deadpanned.

"I'm not pregnant if _that's_ what you mean," her gaze turned cold, "and Mac, if I were, you would've been the first to hear about it," she tried to leave his office, but he grabbed her arm.

"Erin."

"Let go, Mac," the young woman snapped.

Mac had to bite the inside of his cheek not to pull her into his chest and kiss her, because he knew once he did that both of their marriages were history, so begrudgingly, he let go of her forearm.

"Thank you," she turned on her heel and headed back to the lab where everyone was working, and she could practically feel the confused stares coming from the team, most of all Stella.

"What was that all about?" the curly-haired Greecian asked, her gloved hands stopped working on one of the articles of clothing from their newest Jane Doe.

Erin didn't even look up at her as she put on a pair of gloves again, "Nothing important."

Stella pursed her lips, obviously not convinced, so she strode out of the lab and into her husband's office, "What's going on Mac?"

He looked up at her from his desk, "What are you talking about?"

"You and Erin, what just happened?" she interrogated him as if he were a suspect to this very murder, her hands on her hips.

Mac sighed, closing the file in front of him, "Erin looked sick so I asked her if she was alright, she said she was fine, just had a headache."

Stella nodded, "OK...you'd tell me if something were wrong, right?"

"Of course I would, Stella," he stated, trying to keep his eyes from averting to the young blonde in the other room.

"Just making sure, Mac," she finished before walking back over to the lab.

* * *

"Is there a reason why you and I are here alone?"

"I had to see you."

"We can't."

"Why not? What's so hard about it?"

"Because it's not what we do, Mac!" Erin hated screaming at him, but it seemed to be the only way she could get through to him, "I love Ryan! And you love Stella! We can't do this to them."

Mac knew she was right of course, but the fact that they were alone in a hotel room he'd rented for the night kind of made the situation a bit more endeering, "Erin," he could see that she was crying, "don't...Erin," he walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her.

Erin could only try to hold back the tears that flowed down her cheeks; she hated lying to Ryan, and she hated the fact that Mac had suddenly jumped back into her life like this, but there was nothing more she could do except try to either get rid of Mac, or just go with it. She sighed, "Why? Why now?"

The New York Detective looked down at her, "I never stopped loving you, Erin. Despite how hard I tried to let go, I never could."

"You didn't try hard enough."

Mac took her face in his hands, "I don't want to try anymore," he harshly brought his mouth down on hers, allowing his arms to encircle her waist.

Erin was overwhelmed with feelings of guilt, desire, and anger. She hated Mac for making her feel like this, she hated herself for allowing such a thing to continue, but everything was swept from her mind as he deepened the kiss; his rough hands groping her waist and lower back.

"M-Mac," she tried to talk against his lips, "Mac s-stop."

Mac was surprised to hear her say stop, but he did as she asked and let her go, "What's wrong?"

Erin stared at him, "I can't do this, I love Ryan too much to hurt him like this...I'm sorry," she grabbed her coat and her purse and walked out the door, trying to ignore the little devil on her shoulder telling her to go back. The streets of New York were busy, and as she tried to hail a cab, she could almost feel Mac staring at her as she left.

* * *

The next day or so went by quitely, Erin avoiding Mac as much as possible, and they got a lot of work done that way. While Dr. Langston was involved as much as possible, they were still very far away from figuring everything out. The Miami CSI had been staring at the same photos aimlessly for hours now, and not even coffee could help her, "There's got to be something we're missing. None of it makes any sense," she sighed, tossing yet another empty coffee cup in the garbage.

Ray nodded, "She's right. We're missing a crucial piece of the puzzle here. The Zetas work as a highly organized company, they're not going to take chances."

Danny shrugged, "We know Casey Steele fled the scene, we know Debbie Menzel, from the barrel, had her liver harvested for the black market."

"We know someone took the liver to the doctor, we have his contact number to the Zetas which gets us nowhere, and Steele is MIA with a stolen car, stolen phone, and Madeline Briggs," Erin finished.

"Which leaves us back in square one," Stella deadpanned, "we're going in circles."

Mac rubbed his hand over his face, "We're also running on fumes, some of us need to get some sleep if we're gonna catch this guy."

Erin sighed, "I'll stay up, I'm never going to get to sleep anyway," she'd been feeling more and more nauseous, but she wasn't about to admit that to anyone.

"I'll stay with you, Erin," Ray stood, "maybe we can figure something out."

Mac nodded, "Good, Adam, you stay here and keep working on triangulating that phone, everyone else can get some sleep."

Stella looked at him, "What about you?"

"I'm staying up, too," Mac finished, which caused Erin to practically choke on the water she was drinking.

Lindsay could sense something was wrong, so she interjected, "I'll stay, Mac, you get some sleep."

Danny looked at her, "You're gonna leave me home alone to take care of Lucy?"

"Yes I am," she smiled, "you'll be fine."

Erin gave her friend a thankful glance, before walking out of the lab to the women's restroom. Stella had been curious as to why her friend had been abandoning their work to go to the bathroom so often, "Give me a second, Mac," she walked over to the restroom and entered, where she could hear Erin retching in one of the stalls, "Erin?"

The sound ceased somewhat, "S-Stella?"

The curly-haired woman shut the door, "Are you alright?" she waited as she heard the toilet flush and Erin emerged from the closed stall, "You're sickly pale, Erin, are you OK?"

The blonde walked over to one of the sinks, washing her hands and splashing some water on her face, "I'm fine, Stel, why wouldn't I be?"

"You sounded like you just threw up a lung!"

Erin chuckled dryly, "I wish."

"How long have you been this sick?"

"I don't know, a week or so? It's probably just the flu, Stella."

Stella folded her arms, "The flu doesn't make you vomit, Erin."

Her blue eyes turned cold, "I'm fine, Stella," she stormed past her friend and rushed back into the lab, fuming inwardly at her friend's unvoiced accusation: she _was not_ pregnant.

**AN: I know this is kinda short but I need to get this story moving again lol. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY! **ALSO, I'm planning on writing a prequel story to _House of Cards_, portaining to the very untouched subject of Mac and Erin's relationship. Please let me know what you think of the idea!****


	37. Baby? Daddy?

**AN: Just want to do a bit of PR lol, please check out my prequel story _Concrete Jungle_, you'll find it in my list of stories or in the list of _CSI: Miami / CSI: NY _crossovers. Please, please, please tell me what you think!**

"Erin video call for you."

The young blonde looked up at Adam with dreary eyes, they'd been working through the entire night and it was now almost 1:00 AM. Who would be calling her at this time of night?

She sighed, rubbing her hand over her face, "Thanks Adam," she got up out of the lounge room chair she'd been power-napping in and walked into the AV lab, noticing the face on the screen, "what are you doing up so late?"

"_I couldn't sleep, besides I haven't heard from you since you left_."

Erin smirked, "I'm sorry baby, I've been so busy."

Ryan chuckled, "_Yeah I can see that. You have circles under your eyes as dark as charcoal._"

She nodded, "I don't doubt it. How are you calling the lab from home?"

"_Dad gave me the video link so I could call you. He's also been worried_."

"There's nothing to worry about. We haven't found Madeline yet and we're still looking through evidence with a dead end straight ahead of us."

Her husband gave her a sympathetic nod, "_Do you want me to let you go back to work_?"

She glanced over at the lab where everyone was still working, "I think they can manage without me for a few minutes. Besides, I miss you."

He smiled, "_I miss you too, hon. When are you coming back to Miami_?"

Erin rested her head on her hand, "At this rate? I'll be home by Friday."

"I've got something!" Adam called from the other room, rushing into the AV lab, "Erin! I've got something big here."

She turned to her friend, "Be right there," she looked back at the computer, "get some sleep babe I'll call you in the morning."

"_Alright, love you_."

"Love you, too," she logged off and turned back to Adam, "What is it?"

He sighed, "OK so I ran the biologicals we found that belong to Madeline Briggs, turns out she's pregnant."

Erin was shocked, "That's great, but doesn't get us any closer to finding her."

Adam smiled, "Here's the brilliant part. Steele must be injecting her with hormones to keep the baby healthy, sooner or later he has to refill a prescription."

She grinned, finally their first lead, "Adam I could kiss you."

He froze, his face turning red, "I uh, well it was-"

Erin laughed, "Breathe, Adam," she walked out of the AV lab and rushed over to Langston, "Did you hear?"

The Las Vegas investigator nodded, "Yes."

"I'm gonna call Mac, we gotta start searching every drug store," she pulled out her cell phone and dialed her friend's number.

* * *

Two cups of coffeee and a stale bagel later, Erin was sitting next to Adam in the AV lab looking through security feeds.

"Where do you think he'd be?" the young man asked her, noticing the intense look on her face.

She sighed, sipping her third coffee, "I don't know Adam, but he's gotta be here somewhere."

The young woman hadn't noticed Mac enter the room, until she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Why don't you get some rest? You've been up for the past four days straight, it's not good for you."

Erin nodded, shrugging off his hand, "I'm fine, Mac, I'm just gonna run down to Sid and see if he gathered anything else from our vic," she stood, eager to get out of the tension-filled room, and walked down the hall toward the stairs.

"Erin," she turned to see Hawkes walking toward her, "you OK?"

She smiled, "Yeah, Sheldon I'm fine, why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know you look a little pale."

The young woman chuckled, "Dr. Hawkes to the rescue, huh? I'm fine, trust me," she pat his shoulder before turning back to the stairs and climbing down them two at a time. Erin was surprised to find the morgue practically empty, except for Sid, which also relieved her, "Sid."

"Erin! What can I do for you?" he smiled kindly, taking off his glasses.

She smiled back, "I just need a sex kit."

Sid was confused, "On our vic here?"

Erin shook her head, "No, I need one for my kit, I'm out."

The ME seemed skeptical, but he'd never questioned her before, so he walked over to the large cabinet on the wall and took out a sex kit for her, "There you go."

She nodded, "Thanks Sid," she smiled one more time before leaving the morgue and rushing to the most secluded women's restroom there was in the entire lab.

* * *

Mac glanced at the screen, then his watch; Erin had been gone for almost twenty-five minutes, something he found rather odd since a visit to Sid didn't ever take that long. He looked around, then noticed Sid walking down the hallway, "Sid," he called out to the ME, who glanced in his direction and headed toward him.

"Mac? Something you need?"

The New York detective nodded, "Yeah, where's Erin I thought she was with you?"

Sid's face took on a confused expression, "She came down to get a sex kit from me about twenty mintues ago, that's it."

Now Mac was confused, "A sex kit?"

"She said she needed one for her kit, she was out."

Mac nodded, "Thanks," he walked out of the lab and began his search for the Miami CSI, not finding her anywhere on the first floor or the morgue, so he searched for Lindsey instead, "Lindsey have you seen Erin?"

The young woman nodded, "Yeah she's been in DNA for the past ten mintues, why?"

He sighed, "Thank you," quickly walking by her to the DNA lab, finding Erin typing away at one of the analyzing stations, "Where have you been?"

Erin looked up at him, "Mac?"

"You disappeared twenty-five minutes ago," he stated, his expression hard yet worried.

She sighed, "I went downstairs to get a sex kit from Sid for my kit, then I came here to run another test on the biologicals to see if I could narrow down the properties of the hormone, maybe get a specific maker and see if any drug stores have a prescription requesting it."

Mac stared at her, "You've been here this entire time?"

Erin nodded, "Yes, Mac, it's not rocket science," she walked around to the printer, tucking the kit results deeper beneath the pile of papers before handing him the test results she'd run not a moment before he walked in, "It's a common pregnancy hormone and yet when I ran it through pharmaceuticals there were no prescriptions."

He read the paper quickly, "Well we'll keep our eyes on the security feeds, see if we get a hit that way."

"OK," she turned back to the computer, deleting the records of her sex kit analysis. When she was sure Mac was back in the AV lab, she removed the test results from their hiding place and read them over quickly, her face turning ghost-white. How? When? Then she remembered: drinks, the car, home, her bedroom. Now there was even more confusion: she was pregnant, and she had no clue who the father was. Slowly she walked over to the paper shredder, placing the paper through, her eyes watching the pieces of paper fall into the trash bin, her worries growing with each shred. She could always pull up DNA profiles from Ryan and Mac and run them against the sex kit, but then she'd be in here for even longer and she'd have to come up with another excuse. No, she'd just act like nothing was wrong, and later on she'd take care of figuring it out.

Erin removed the lab coat she was wearing and walked over to the AV lab, "Anything yet?"

Adam nodded, "We got a hit on Casey Steele in Brooklyn, Flack and Danny are headed that way now."

She glanced over at Mac, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait and see if they catch him, if not, we plan our next move," he stated, and by looking at her, he could tell immediately that something was wrong, "are you sure you don't want to go rest?"

Erin ignored the question, looking at the security footage, "That's a prescription he's picking up. How is that possible I found no record of it."

Adam zoomed in, "Because after three days the records clear themselves, that prescription was requested three days ago."

She sighed, sitting down in the chair beside Adam, "Of course."

Mac watched her intently, looking from the young woman to the DNA lab; what had she been working on in there?

"_We lost him, Mac_," Danny's voice projected into the AV lab.

Erin rubbed her hand over her face, "Alright, do you have the car?"

"_Yeah, but no Madeline Briggs_," Flack stated.

"That's alright, Erin and I will be down to process the car," Mac stated, tapping her shoulder, "C'mon."

She nodded, getting up and following him out of the lab and down to the parking lot, all the while her mind swimming with questions and feared answers.

**AN: Reviews make me happy! :)**


	38. Coming Home

The junk yard was quiet, too quiet in Erin's opinion. Being surrounded by piles and piles of cars made her feel like she was in a maze, an impossible one at that. Mac was behind her, Langston in front of her, and the three of them were stalking silently through the city of old automobiles. Flack and Danny were searching the outside of the junk yard, and Erin knew that he had to be somewhere close by.

"Mac," Langston pointed in the direction they were headed; in front of them was a trailer, which sparked a little hope in Erin. However, what lay inside the trailer spurred less enthusiastic thoughts. The bathroom was filled with traces of former inhabitance, most likely of the young woman from the cargo truck, and also of Madeline Briggs. The one person there was no trace of, sadly, was Steele. Erin was angered, but she kept her gun pointed dead in front of her and continued searching the trailer, before voicing her conclusion.

"Clear."

Mac sighed, noting the look of disappointment on Erin's face, "We'll find him, don't worry."

She glanced at him momentarily, before nodding in agreement and continuing her search.

"He kept her here," Langston examined the bath tub, noticing the scuff marks from shoes and the obvious sign of inhabitance.

"There's blood, which means that this could be where he harvested the liver," Erin stated, pointing to the large pool of blood on the floor.

The New York detective nodded, "Let's check the perimiter. He could still be here."

Heat from the sun above them made Erin's shirt cling to her back with sweat, and between the kevlar vest over it and the intense nausea she was experiencing, she felt as if she could pass out any minute. She fidgeted with a strap on her vest as she stood outside the trailer with Flack and several officers, their eyes scanning the area.

"It's a maze in here, he could be anywhere," Langston stated.

Mac's face was hard with determination, "Then we find him," he started off in one direction, keeping his gun ready.

Flack handed Langston a shot gun, "Little welcome gift."

Erin smirked, shaking her head, "A little too much, don't you think Don?"

"In this situation, nothing is overkill," Langston stated, loading several casings into the large gun before following Mac.

"I like him," Flack nodded, walking back to the group of police officers, leaving the young woman standing, staring in the direction her two colleagues had gone.

She sighed, "Alright you son of a bitch, where are you hiding?" she walked towards one of the many aisles of scrap, keeping her gun in front of her at all times, not wanting to be surprised by anything that came her way.

"_Erin? Where are you?_" Mac's voice came over her walkie talkie.

"I'm about three rows over from you, I'm going to look towards the waterfront."

"_Be careful_."

She smirked, "Aren't I always?"

Suddenly, a crash of metal caught her attention; she saw Steele trying to sneak behind one of the many cars, but the loud hubcap that had hit the ground gave away his hiding spot.

"Casey Steele, NYPD put your hands in the air!" she screamed after him, noticing the revolver that he had tucked in the waistband of his jeans as he took off.

She growled inwardly, "I hate when they run. Mac! Ray! I've got him!" she bolted accross the dirt terrain, squeezing through tower after tower of piled cars, keeping her eyes locked on the man several feet in front of her, "STOP!"

He took a hard left, and as Erin followed, she felt the sole of a boot land square in her stomach, knocking her back against something sharp, "GODDAMMIT!" Erin reached behind her to feel piece of glass from a door mirror protruding out of the back of her shoulder; it had slipped into the one spot not covered by her vest. The sticky crimson liquid stained her shirt, pain shooting through her entire left arm, but her stomach hurt even more.

"Erin! Are you alright?" Danny ran over to her, noticing the glass in her shoulder, "Let's get you outta here, Mac and Langston caught Steele."

She nodded, following her friend out of the labyrinth of metal, "Thanks Danny."

* * *

"What happened, Erin?" Mac questioned, watching the female medic patch his friend's shoulder.

She winced, "Nothing. I chased him down, he kicked me, and the next thing I know I've got glass in my back."

He sighed, "Something always has to happen to you doesn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" her gaze turned hard and angry, resenting the implicatoin.

"Just that," Mac sat next to her when the medic finished, "are you sure you're alright? You've been distracted lately. I know you, Erin, you could've caught that guy, something stopped you; what was it?"

Erin sighed defeatedly, he had to know didn't he? "Mac...remember when you were worried if I was pregnant again or not?"

His answer was hesitant, "Erin what's going on?"

"Mac...I'm pregnant, but the problem is...I don't know who the father is."

Now it was Mac's turn to look angry, "What?"

She glared at him, "Don't give me that look, the only two people that can be considered are Ryan and..."

"Who? Who's the other person Erin?" he prodded.

Erin stood, pulling her coat on, "You," and with that she walked away, leaving Mac to sit there with his mouth hanging open in shock. He could be the father of Erin's next child...this was a disaster.

"Erin," he ran after her, catching her arm, "why the Hell didn't you tell me sooner?"

She turned to him, tears now in her eyes, "Mac what did you want me to tell you! I don't know who the father is!"

Mac wrapped his arms around her, he could feel her sobs against his shoulder, "We'll figure this out, Erin, I promise."

The young woman choked, "An-And what if i-it's not R-R-Ryan? Wh-What do we d-do then-n-n?"

He sighed, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, "I'll take care of you. Both of you."

"You say that as if Ryan would leave me," she looked up at him, not anger or sorrow, but fear in her aquamarine stare.

Mac wiped the tears from her cheeks, "If the baby is mine, I promise you I will do everything in my power to help you support it. If it's Ryan's, then there's nothing to worry about is there?"

Erin sighed, nodding with a soft smile, "I knew there was a reason I still loved you Detective Taylor."

He chuckled, kissing her forehead, "I know you do."

"Well, I should get back to the airport, I've got a flight to Miami in an hour and Ray has to get to Vegas," she hugged him tight, "I'll keep you informed."

Mac nodded, "You need to tell Ryan when you get home."

The young blonde wiped her eyes, "I know, and I will. I'll call you when I land."

Ray walked over, "Ready to go?"

She turned to him, "Yeah, let's get you back to Vegas so we can find this guy."

He smiled, "Thank you for your help, Erin."

"Anythime, Ray," she nodded, putting her sunglasses on, glancing at Mac over her shoulder as she walked away.

* * *

Ryan stood outside Gate 4C, Michael and Horatio with him. Four days felt like four months, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

"Where is she dad?" Michael complained.

The young CSI chuckled, six years old and he still got annoyed when his mother wasn't there, "She'll be here soon, bud."

Horatio smiled, "And she'll be just as happy to see us as we are to see her."

Michael nodded with a smile, "I know...mom!" the young boy rushed through the crowd of people filing off of the plane, wrapping his arms around his mother.

"Ooh honey! I missed you so much," she pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "Did you behave?"

He nodded, "Did you bring me anything from New York?"

She chuckled, "I did, you can have it when you get home."

Ryan walked over, taking her small suit case, "Hello beautiful," his lips found hers longingly.

Erin smiled against his mouth, "Mmm, hello yourself," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "I missed you."

"I missed you, too," he kissed her cheek.

Horatio smiled, "No hug for me?"

Erin chuckled, "I was getting there," she hugged him lovingly, "hi dad."

He rubbed her back, "Good to have you back."

She sighed, letting him go, "Good to be back. Now," she turned to Michael, "who are you riding with?"

Michael looked at Horatio, "Grandpa!"

Horatio chuckled, "Alright."

Erin smirked, "You can ride in the front seat."

The little boy beamed, "Really? You the best mom!"

Ryan laughed, "Oh no, that's going to go to his head."

The young woman chuckled, "A trait he gets from you. Let's go," the four of them walked out of the airport to the parking lot, Horatio and Michael getting into his car, while Erin and Ryan got into theirs, "Ryan, when we get home there's something I need to talk to you about."

He looked at her as he buckled his seat belt, "OK...everything alright?"

She nodded, "Yeah, fine, let's go though," she gestured her head toward the car waiting for them. Erin relaxed into the warm leather seat of the Lexus as she felt the warm Miami sun on her face as they drove down the highway; it was good to be home.

**AN: Please review! It makes me happy!**


End file.
